


Move in with me, my loft's empty

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Picks up after 4x12, Smut, hopeless gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: After her breakup with James, Lena is in need of a friend. But it turns out that's not the only thing she needs.





	1. Chapter 1

_I hate valentines_

Those words resonated with Alex while she helped herself to a bottle of chardonnay she dug up from the back of her closet.

_You didn’t have a problem with it last year._

“Shut up,” Alex grumbled at the voice in her head, setting her drink down with such force, the glass nearly shattered. Maybe it should have like her heart did.

Alex knew she couldn’t wallow forever, and she didn’t, but today was different. It was Valentines, also known as the single worst day of the year. The memory of how she danced the night away with Maggie a year ago wrapped around Alex’s chest and squeezed the air out of her lungs.

_Valentines sucks._

There was a box of chocolates on her counter, courtesy of her sister who bounced because she took Brainy and Nia out for karaoke. Kara asked Alex to tag along, of course, she did, but Alex brushed it off with an excuse of wanting to stay indoors and wind down with a movie.

_More like down every bottle I can find, but Kara doesn’t need to know that._

Alex wasn’t in the mood for sugary treats. She wasn’t stressed. The only thing that could bring her solace was consuming alcohol while curling up on the couch with a blanket and a movie that was undoubtedly going to make her weep like a baby.

Alex sighed and poured a glass. “Here’s to being single on Valentines,” she uttered, raising the glass to her lips.

Halfway into her second glass while she was just about to walk over to her couch, Alex heard a knock on her door.

“I’m coming!” Alex called out. She cursed under her breath as she put the bottle back into her closet and ditched her glass in the sink.

_This better not be mom. I don’t need a checkup. I’m fine._

Alex swung the door open and okay that definitely wasn’t her mother.

“Lena,” Alex said, blinking.

“Hello, Alex,” Lena responded. Something about her greeting was different, lacking the small touch of warmth she usually added among friends. “Is-” Lena swallowed visibly with the lightest quiver of her lips. “Is Kara here? She wasn’t at her apartment and I thought she might be at yours.”

_Why does Lena look like she’s been crying?_

“Kara isn’t here. She’s having a karaoke night,” Alex explained. “I could give you the address if you’d like,” she offered with a friendly smile. “I’m sure Kara would love to have you there.”

“That’s quite all right. I wouldn’t want to disturb,” Lena replied, and of course, leave it to her to think she wouldn’t be welcome.

Alex wondered what happened, but she didn’t want to pry. Plus, they weren’t that close. The only times they hung out was when Kara roped them into a game night or on the rare occasion where they had a couple of drinks together.

“Have a good night, Alex,” Lena said, and with that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Alex stood there, dumbfounded.

_Did she really just leave? Say something, you moron._

“Lena, wait!” Alex shouted, sprinting after Lena.

In hindsight, chasing someone in leggings, a jumper, and flip-flops wasn’t the best call, but Lena was Alex’s friend too dammit. She couldn’t let the Luthor walk away all distraught like that.

_James is an idiot. I bet he’s behind this. I told him taking that picture of Lena while she slept was kind of creepy. He knows Lena doesn’t like to be photographed, let alone without her consent._

“Le- ow, shit,” Alex cursed. “Motherforking son of a gun.”

That got Lena’s attention. “Alex,” she said, looking down at the floor where Alex’s toe had a lovely meeting with a potted plant.

_Who the hell leaves a plant in the middle of the hall?? I’m trying to run here! So rude._

“Are you okay?” Lena inquired, and the genuine concern marring her face was endearing.

_You’re a good egg, Luthor. If only you could see that, too._

“Yea, yeah, I’m fine,” Alex replied, leaning against the wall, palm resting against the ‘no running in the hall’ sign. “I didn’t see that plant, that’s all.”

“I can take you to the hospital to ensure nothing’s broken.”

_Bless her heart. But also, worry much?_

“No, no, Lena, I’m fine,” Alex chuckled, although nothing about stubbing her toe was even remotely funny. “I can walk,” she stated, walking around to prove her point. “See? I would say I can dance, too, but I’ve never been good at that. And as far as running goes, well, I’d say you’ve already seen plenty of how great I am at that.”

Lena smiled, an actual honest to God smile. “All right, I’ll cancel the medic.”

_Don’t call it off if you’re going to keep smiling at me like that. God, do you have any idea of the effect that has on me?_

“Would you like to come in for a drink?” Alex offered, realizing a split second after the words left her lips how that sounded. “Because I was about to have a drink,” she explained, eyes wide. “I’m inviting you in as a friend.”

Alex wasn’t a shipwrecker; regardless of the fact being with James was like boarding the Titanic, and if Lena wanted to get wet, there were better ways to accomplish that.

_Dammit, focus._

“I know you’re in a relationship with James,” Alex stated; if only to prove she was sober. “So I’d never-”

“James and I broke up,” Lena revealed. She let out a deep sigh, smiling ruefully. “I’ll have that drink. My trip to Paris isn’t happening and I have nowhere else to be, so I may as well have a glass.”

_Wow okay. Lena actually kicked his ass to the curb? I won’t accept another outcome. Lena’s been too good for James, always has been._

“I’ll pour you a double,” Alex said, walking back to her apartment. “You can tell me what happened if you’d like someone to talk to. I’m here for you, Lena. Nobody should be alone on Valentines.”

“Says the one spending Valentines in her apartment all by herself.”

_Touché._

“I’m sorry,” Lena apologized. “That was awfully rude of me to say.”

Alex shrugged a shoulder. “None taken.”

Alex retrieved the bottle of chardonnay from her cupboard and fetched another glass, pouring their drinks while Lena made herself comfortable on the touch.

“So Paris, huh?” Alex commented, trudging over to her couch.

“Spontaneous romantic getaway,” Lena sufficed.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Paris. Practice my French, indulge in their culture, admire art…,” Alex trailed off, just sharing a thought. “What happened?”  she asked, handing one of the glasses to Lena.

Lena emptied her glass as if it was filled with water. Maybe pouring a double wasn’t such a good idea.

“James and I had an altercation. It wasn’t the first time. Knowing it wouldn’t be the last either, I knew we had to go our separate ways. We were holding each other back,” Lena shared, turning her face the other way to wipe at a lone tear. “I think deep down…I knew from the start our relationship was dysfunctional. But I stayed. I put in the work, and deluded myself, thinking it would blossom into love. In the car, when James told me he loves me and that he knows I love him, I knew this charade had to be discontinued because the truth is he’s in love with power and all I want is to be loved for me, for all I am.”

Alex wanted to applaud Lena for seeing the light, for coming to terms with the fact James was using her. At first, Alex didn’t see it, but she blamed that on being too caught up with other things. James went from wishing every Luthor was behind bars to dating one, and that simply didn’t add up. Alex would bet her left tit James never even told Lena of all the hatred he spewed behind her back.

“I’m proud of you for taking that step, Lena,” Alex spoke in earnest. “I know how difficult it is to admit a relationship is going nowhere. But you’re wrong about one thing.”

Lena’s eyebrows creased together. “Which is?”

“Thinking you’re not loved,” Alex answered. “Because you are. Loved, that is. You have friends who love you, friends like Kara, who stand up for you and see the best in you. You don’t need some man to validate your self-worth. You’re Lena frickin Luthor, any man – or woman – would be lucky to have you.”

“Can I ask you a blunt question, Alex?”

_No, I don’t want to answer a personal question._

“Sure,” Alex nodded. “Ask away.”

_Ask away? Ask away!? Why not hand over one of my kidneys while I’m at it?_

“When you invited me in for a drink-”

_Kill me now._

“-you made it quite clear you meant it in a platonic way.”

_Yes, totally platonic, now stop talking, please._

“You seemed to indicate you didn’t mean it in a more than friendly way-”

_Almighty deity, why are you coming for me on this cruel day?_

“Because you thought I wasn’t single. Would you have asked me out if you knew I was single?”

Alex swallowed. Hard. It was a fair question and she only had herself to thank for being such a blabbering idiot earlier. Lena just went through a breakup, literally, but the last thing Alex wanted to do was lie to her. Lena had too many people being dishonest with her in her life. She didn’t deserve another added to that list.

“Yes,” Alex admitted aloud. “Look, Lena…,” she sighed. “You’re an attractive woman and I’d buy you a drink any day…”

“But?” Lena questioned, looking directly at Alex.

“But you just got out of a relationship and I’m at a place in my life where I want to settle down with someone, start a family. That’s a lot for someone to take in, especially someone who recently suffered a heartbreak. If you had been single longer, I probably would have asked you out already, but with the way things are now, I can’t do that because you’d get hurt again.”

“You’re right,” Lena agreed. “I have no intention of dating, let alone enter a relationship.”

Alex nodded understandably; glad they were on the same page. She wasn’t here to pour salt into Lena’s wounds. Relaxing, Alex took a sip from her chardonnay. She could be Lena’s shoulder to cry on, if she needed one, and provide tissues. Plus, Alex had some ice cream somewhere in her freezer.

“All I need right now is meaningless sex and hands to touch me where James’ have been.”

Alex promptly choked on her drink. “You what??”

“Lena… don’t tell me you plan on having sex with a total stranger,” Alex said, legitimately worried. “Who knows what diseases they might have? You could even end up pregnant.”

“Who says I plan on sleeping with a man?”

Alex choked again, only this time on her spit. She tried to mask it with a cough, ignoring the way Lena eyed her curiously. “Right, my bad,” Alex admitted. She knew better than to assume. “But still,” she insisted. “You should at least gather some basic information first, before sleeping with someone.”

Lena hummed. “Have you been tested?”

“Yes, I had a checkup a month ago and came out clea – wait, why are you asking me this?”

But before Lena could answer, it dawned on Alex.

“Lena…”

_This has to be some weird dream. There’s no way Lena would imply I could bang her._

“We’re both single,” Lena pointed out. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

_I should say no. Lena is Kara’s best friend. Kara would kill me if I slept with Lena._

Alex gulped while she considered her options. “Are you sure?”

Lena whisked Alex’s glass out of her hands and set it on the coffee table along with hers. She straddled Alex’s lap, cupped her cheeks, and claimed her lips.

_I’ll take that as a yes._

Alex tried to keep their kiss slow, but that was next to impossible with Lena licking into her mouth, and oh fuck, Lena was one hell of a kisser. Alex opened up under Lena, who without a doubt had done this before.

Lena breathed shakily against Alex’s lips, kissing her again.

Their kiss was filled with raw, intense hunger. Lips overlapped lips while they moaned in near perfect unison. Lena’s hips moved against Alex’s abdomen, making both of them moan louder with each roll. Alex’s hands were on Lena’s thighs, bringing her closer, and Alex couldn’t for the life of her think straight.

_Lena. Lena. Lena._

Alex’s head buzzed. She knew this was meant to be casual, but holy fuck, why didn’t she kiss Lena sooner?

Lena’s lips were smooth like velvet. Her lipstick smudged all over Alex’s lips, but she didn’t care.

Lena tugged at Alex’s jumper with a curt, “off.”

Alex didn’t need to be told twice. She eagerly lifted her arms while Lena pulled her top over her head. Lena stilled, eyes drinking in the sight of Alex’s sports bra.

Lena let out a faint gasp when her eyes caught the faint scars that littered Alex’s torso. “May I?” Lena asked, so silently and barely moving as if she was afraid to break the tension that hung around them like a cloud.

Alex glanced at Lena’s hand, how it hovered near her chest. “Yes,” Alex consented, and while she never had exposed this much skin to the Luthor before, she wasn’t bothered by Lena seeing her.

Lena’s fingertips traced the marks one by one. “You’re breathtaking, Alex,” she uttered, kissing each and every single scar.

Alex felt a blush creep up her cheeks. “So are you,” she responded in kind, only owning up to the truth.

Alex grabbed the back of Lena’s neck, searching her eyes for consent, and when Lena smiled at her, Alex pulled her into a kiss. The contact set Alex’s nerve endings on fire and made her heart soar. God, it had been far too long and it was entirely intoxicating.

“Bedroom,” Lena panted, nails digging into Alex’s shoulders.

“Lena,” Alex whispered, gathering every bit of self-restraint she could find. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Alex was more than willing to pretend this never happened, for Lena’s sake, and watch a movie instead. Personally, Alex would never forget this. This wasn’t a memory she wanted to erase as if it were a stain. She kissed a woman who was way out of her league. Before this night, making out with Lena only existed in Alex’s fantasies.

“Are you having second thoughts? You don’t have to do this, Alex. I could find someone else.”

Alex’s blood boiled at the thought of some stranger laying their hands on Lena. “No!” Alex replied, a bit louder than she meant to. “I…I want this, Lena. And I want to make sure you do, too.”

_I can’t live with myself if I hurt her. She means too much to me and she has no clue. I could tell her, but she’d probably think it’s just pity._

“I do, Alex,” Lena uttered. “I want,” she paused and took Alex’s hands in hers, “you.”

Alex lifted Lena up by her thighs, putting her years of training into good use as she carried Lena to her bed. The remainder of their clothes wound up all over the floor, including Lena’s expensive dress.

Alex kissed her way down Lena’s chest because she knew Lena needed this, needed to forget just for one night. Alex wanted to make Lena feel special, wanted to show her a glimpse of the love she deserved and so clearly yearned for.

“Alex…,” Lena whimpered.

Alex’s fingertips ventured up Lena’s thigh, slow and sensual. “I got you,” Alex spoke reassuringly, lips mapping the path her fingers explored, up to Lena’s hipbone, splaying one hand onto Lena’s stomach.  

Lena wrapped her fingers around Alex’s wrist and at that, Alex stopped immediately.

“James never…,” Lena tried, shuddering, pupils dilating.

Alex followed Lena’s line of sight and oh, oh okay. But it still surprised Alex.

“He never…?” Alex questioned, shocked when Lena shook her head. “Not once…?”

“James was more into receiving than giving.”

_Selfish bastard. I hope you choke._

Alex had no problem with giving whatsoever. Rob herself from the absolute eargasm of hearing a woman come undone while tasting her? No way, the only thing better than sex was evoking one orgasm after another from someone who meant a lot to her.

“Is it okay if I go down on you, ba - Lena?”

_Lena isn’t your baby. Keep it together, you sappy gay._

If Lena at all heard the slip-up, she let it slide. “Please.” She was a whimpering mess while Alex had barely touched her.

Alex wasn’t one to deny a beautiful woman begging her to go down on her, and she wasn’t about to change that now. The first taste was tentative, seeking, and utterly delightful as Lena arched into it.

“Fuck,” Alex whispered.

“Don’t stop,” Lena begged, grasping the sheets.

_I won’t, baby. I’m going to make you feel good._

Alex slid her hands under Lena’s thighs, tongue teasing her clit. A song perfect to slow dance to played in the back of Alex’s head and she matched her pace with its rhythm.

Lena proved to be particularly vocal; moaning, whimpering, uttering expletives, and calling out Alex’s name while she writhed underneath Alex.

Alex doubled her efforts by pushing two fingers inside of Lena while she sucked on Lena’s clit. The louder Lena moaned, the faster Alex thrust her fingers.

“Al-Alex!” Lena cried out, squirming. “I’m going to – fuck – yes, yes, right there. Oh fuck, don’t stop. Please don’t stop. I’m so – so close.”

Alex was going to bake – no, buy – buy her neighbors an apology cake for the noise. She released a throaty moan, tasting Lena on her tongue, and the intensity of it was so heavy, some of it coated Alex’s chin. She helped Lena ride out the waves, slowing down her pace.

_Fucking worth it._

“Fuck, Lena,” Alex breathed out, running a hand through her hair. “That was-”

Lena yanked at Alex’s wrist and crashed their lips together.

Alex’s brain froze and melted all in one. When she snapped back to reality, she gaped at Lena, moonstruck by how sexy it was Lena didn’t hesitate to kiss her after Alex went down on her.

The rest of the night was spent with the two of them pleasuring each other, losing count of their orgasms – although Alex would like to say she was winning – until they were spent.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, smiling while Alex’s arm was wrapped around her body. “I could stay like this forever,” Lena whispered.

_Could she really?_

Alex caressed her hand up and down Lena’s arm. It felt right to Alex, spooning like this, the way they fit together like a puzzle and the last piece finally falling into place, making the picture complete.

“Me too,” Alex sighed contently. “I might keep you. My bed is kind of empty without you.”

Lena chuckled and turned around. “You should see my loft.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_It doesn’t have to mean anything._

“God, what was I thinking?” Lena sighed. She turned on the tap, rinsed her face, and gazed up at her reflection in the mirror.

_I never acted on my crush on Alex and now I’ve ruined everything. She wants a wife and children, not someone like me who can hardly fathom what a normal family is supposed to be like._

Lena shook her head, disappointed in herself. Alex gave her an out, more than once, and she didn’t take it. Lena should have kept walking when she heard Alex call out to her, should have passed up the offer when Alex invited her in for a drink. But Lena wanted to stay, wanted Alex’s company for the night.

Now, as a result, Lena hid in Alex’s bathroom. Waking up, naked, to the woman Lena had pleasured herself to in the past during lonely nights, was a moment of weakness. Nothing more.

Lena used to fancy Alex. A part of her still did. Lena never said anything about it to anyone. At first, Alex was dating Maggie, and eventually, Lena got together with James. The rest was history.

_Thank God James is gone. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. I’m a Luthor, not some adult child’s showboat._

“What have you done?” Lena said, frowning at herself. “You ruined your friendship with Alex. That’s on you.”

Lena couldn’t take back the fact she slept with Alex. And that wasn’t even the worst part. Lena’s stomach clenched at the realization she wanted to have sex with Alex again. Nobody had ever been as selfless in bed as Alex, giving so much to Lena, making her toes curl in utter ecstasy.

Every memory of yesterday flooded back, especially from last night. _“I’ve always wanted to go to Paris,”_ Alex had mentioned. Well, Lena did have two plane tickets to get there. She was planning on getting a refund, but obviously, with everything that had happened, she didn’t get the time to do so yet. If she wanted to, she had the liberty to leave today instead. Her tickets were flexible enough.

Three days in Paris, away from her loft where a couple of boxes were stacked, filled with clothes and other things belonging to James, could be the kind of break Lena needed. She stuffed it all away last night when she made a stop at her place, before going to Kara’s apartment, and ultimately ending up at Alex’s.

Going on that brief vacation could give Lena the chance to let Jess deal with James collecting his things. It wasn’t that Lena couldn’t face him. She would hold her chin up, always, but she simply didn’t want to see him.

_God knows he’d say anything to get back together. We weren’t meant to be, we never were. It was always inevitable, we both knew that._

Lena splashed water into her face, sucking in a deep breath. “Paris,” she whispered, nodding to her reflection while she thought it over.

“Lena?”

Lena’s eyes landed on the door, realizing Alex must have woken up, and thus noticed Lena was no longer in bed.

_Does she think I left? I’m terribly inconsiderate sometimes._

“I’m in here!” Lena called out, wiping the droplets of water from her face. “I needed to use your utilities. I will be out in a minute!”

“Sure thing, Lena,” Alex replied, sounding much closer now, probably on the other side of the door. “Take your time.”

“Holler if you need anything,” Alex added, followed by footsteps getting quieter.

_You. I need you, Alex. Does that count?_

“Stop this,” Lena whispered to herself.

Alex was right, Lena just got out of a relationship. She was in no place to date. It was too soon, wasn’t it? Her relationship with James had been teetering on the edge for some time, but it wasn’t wise to jump from one relationship into another. Alex was not a rebound to Lena and Alex wanted a stability Lena couldn’t promise.

Lena emerged from the bathroom, opening her mouth to speak, but the sight of Alex in a pair of boxers and a tank top had her jaw drop instead. Luckily, Alex had her back to Lena, rummaging through her drawers, which gave Lena the time she needed to compose herself.

_Don’t drool. Alex is your best friend’s sister. Who you had sex with. What will Kara think of me when she finds out?_

“Hmmm,” Alex hummed, pulling clothes from her drawer. “Should I go with my Barenaked ladies shirt or my hello sunshine shirt?” she asked, holding up two shirts, one grey, and one orange.

Lena never saw Alex in color that much. “I think I prefer the hello sunshine one,” Lena answered, curious to see Alex in such a bright shirt.

“Maggie did, too,” Alex shared with a soft sigh. Her lips morphed into the thinnest of smiles while she put the other shirt back in her drawer.

_Is Alex still broken up over Maggie? It was rough on her to have her engagement end, but I thought she started dating again. Maybe Alex needs a vacation more than I do._

Lena wasn’t entirely unmoved when her relationship ended. While she wasn’t in love with James, she did care for him when they were together, and as it all fell apart, Lena felt a stab in her heart. An invisible knife had lodged itself there, refusing to let her heart beat in peace. She cried, briefly, in her car last night. Was she a sociopath for not shattering into pieces? A true Luthor after all?

“Lena?” Alex uttered softly, frowning. “Hey,” she said, gripping Lena’s upper arm, “where did you go?”

Lena released a slow breath. “Memory lane,” she replied, plastering on a smile.

_James never caught on the way Alex does. I could zone out for several minutes, especially during sex, and he wouldn’t notice. He didn’t care to._

“I’m leaving in an hour,” Lena announced, not wishing to elaborate. It was futile to dwell on the past when the future awaited. “I decided to go to Paris after all.”

“Oh. Right, okay,” Alex said, dropping her hand. “You should. It might be good for you to have a change of scenery for a while.”

“Alex, I was wondering,” Lena paused, fidgeting with her fingers, which she rarely did but for some reason, she was particularly nervous today. “Would you like to go to Paris with me? I know it’s sudden and I don’t expect you to drop everything, but it would be nice to have a friendly face there.”

“Lena, I…I can’t,” Alex replied, which was a disappointing though not surprising reaction. “I can’t let you pay for all of that.”

“Everything has already been paid for,” Lena stated, which was true. “It’s non-refundable.”

_Liar, liar, pants on fire. Stop being so desperate, it’s pathetic. You can’t buy your way into Alex’s heart. She’s not James._

“Geez, Lena,” Alex sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

_I did kind of spring that on her. The chance she says yes is less likely than winning the lottery. I should have thought this through._

“Erm…,” Alex uttered. “So, when does that plane leave?” she asked while a smile began to form on her face.

Lena felt like screaming an enthusiastic ‘really,’ followed by sweeping Alex up into her arms, but she had to keep her cool.

“How fast can you pack without running into something?”

Alex shook her head, but her smile remained. “Are you going to be like this the whole trip?”

“Possibly,” Lena answered, chuckling. “I could kiss it better,” she taunted, although it wasn’t a joke per se.

“My bruised ego or my stubbed toe?”

“Are you always such a slow packer?”

“Depends, are you always this impatient?” Alex shot back while she walked over to her closet.

_If this is what healthy bickering is supposed to be like, sign me up._

“Besides,” Alex said, shrugging a shoulder. “I’ve already packed.” At Lena’s frown, Alex added, “I keep a suitcase ready at all times in case I have to leave in a hurry.”

“I’ll let Frank know we’ll be outside in fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen? I thought you said one hour. I’m kind of starving,” Alex muttered, grimacing when her stomach rumbled. “Sex always gives me the munchies like you wouldn’t believe.”

Lena was rather hungry herself. “We can stop on our way to the airport to grab a bite to eat. Let me know which food you want and I’ll make the necessary arrangements,” she offered, sending off a text to her driver, knowing a fair share of restaurants that owed her a favor related to investments she made to help their businesses along.

“Spoken like a true sugar daddy.”

Lena smacked Alex on the shoulder, sharing a chuckle. Lena was no sugar daddy, no matter how rich she was.

_It’s tempting to kiss her right now, but I know I can’t. We’re not dating. I can’t kiss Alex whenever I please._

“I’m not a picky eater,” Alex said, smiling as if she was up to something. “I’ll even eat kale, as long as it’s next to a side order of pizza.”

“Are you sure you and Kara aren’t blood-related?” Lena teased, which earned her a swat on the arm from Alex.

“My eating habits may not be ideal, but at least I don’t eat my weight in sugar and carbs as Kara does,” Alex commented. “But on a serious note, you don’t have to arrange anything special for me. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

_Kara does eat a lot. I wish I could eat whatever the hell I want without gaining weight._

“Need a hand with your luggage?” Lena asked, looking at the suitcase in Alex’s right hand and the backpack in her left.

“No, I got it,” Alex answered, dragging her stuff along.

“Alex?” Lena uttered, biting her bottom lip. “What’s in that backpack?”

_If it’s guns we’re going to have a problem at the airport. Knowing Alex, she’s always packing._

“My laptop and some other stuff,” Alex replied, putting her things down. “Why?”

“If the airport security drags you away, I’m leaving your ass behind.”

Alex spread out her arms. “Feel free to search me, you won’t find anything I’m not allowed to have on me.”

_That tease is going to be the end of me. Perhaps I should search her, but we don’t have time for that._

“I am quite thorough,” Lena warned, raking her eyes down Alex’s body.

“I could strip, but I have to be honest, if you put your hands on me, it’ll get me going again. And you said those tickets aren’t refundable.”

_I should have pushed our tickets back another hour or two._

“Sex is great,” Alex stated, which it was, depending on the other person involved. “And I’m sure I’m not half bad at pleasuring you, judging from the sounds you made last night, but I can’t top Paris.”

_Oh, honey, you can’t top at all. Only when I let you._

“To say you are not half bad is quite the understatement, Alex,” Lena spoke in earnest. “There is nothing better than a fine glass of red wine and mind-blowing sex.”

_Both could happen in Paris. I haven’t told Alex yet about the bedroom arrangements, but that’s a detail for later._

“They have vineyards in Paris, I’m sure,” Alex hummed quietly. “Anyway, excuse me for a bit.”

Lena’s phone buzzed while Alex was getting ready in the bathroom. It was a text from Lena’s driver, letting her know he was parked out front. She responded she would be outside with her guest within five minutes or so.

Lena pocketed her phone. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly. She didn’t have to stop at her place to pack because her luggage meant for her trip to Paris was still in the trunk of her Rolls Royce. Taking Alex with her was another spontaneous decision, though Lena was glad she asked.

They shared a passion for wine, although Alex appeared to be a fan of alcohol in general while Lena’s taste was more refined than that, courtesy of growing up as a Luthor. Music-wise, she wasn’t too sure what Alex enjoyed, but in her younger years, Lena was a fan of Barenaked ladies as well, and if Kara’s endless rambles were anything to go by, Alex went through a punk phase when she was a teen, which Lena did, too.

Lena never really spent time with Alex, not unless it was among their friends, so she never got to know Alex well. That was bound to change. Lena planned to give Alex her undivided attention in Paris, to have a good time and come back with a stronger friendship. Kara was always the glue bringing people together, but after last night, Lena wanted moments where she could hang out with Alex and nobody else.

“Alex?” Lena said, knocking on the door.

“Front and center,” Alex replied, smiling from ear to ear as she opened the door, saluting. “Reporting to vacation.”

_And here I thought Kara was a dork. Now I want to kiss her even more._

“You goof,” Lena uttered quietly with a smile of her own.

_If she keeps this up I might just marry her. Dammit, Luthor, calm your ovaries._

“Let me get the door for you,” Lena offered since Alex had her hands full with that suitcase and that backpack.

“What’s made you so chivalrous this morning?”

Lena was in a surprisingly good mood, it was true. Who wouldn’t after the person they had a mad crush on agreed to go on a last-minute vacation with them?

On their way to the airport, they made a pit-stop at a restaurant where they had an omelet for breakfast with a cup of coffee. Lena learned Alex liked hers with a pinch of sugar and two teaspoons of milk while Lena stuck to black coffee with a spoonful of sugar. She also noticed how Alex wriggled her nose when something didn’t appease to her after the waiter accidentally gave Alex bacon. It was an honest mistake, which was fixed immediately with a complimentary muffin.

Lena found it cute how Alex wriggled her nose at the bacon, followed by Alex’s eyes lighting up when she got the muffin. It was those kinds of details Lena wanted to know all about; Alex’s likes and dislikes, her behavior in various situations, and so on.

At the airport, Alex’s backpack was put under more scrutiny than Lena gave it, but much to her relief, nothing was found. Within no time, they were checked in and ready to board the plane.

Okay, it did take well over an hour, though to Lena it may as well have been five minutes. All she could think about ever since she got in her car was how she was really doing this. She was going to Paris, on a romantic getaway, with her best friend’s sister, Alex.

_Pinch me. This feels surreal._

Alex stood there, smiling that pretty smile of hers that tugged at Lena’s heartstrings.

_Did she say something to me? Focus._

“Sorry, I was a tad distracted,” Lena began, smiling apologetically. “Did you say something?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “I said we should board our plane before it leaves without us. They just announced it’s getting off in twenty minutes, didn’t you hear that?”

_Well, at least the plane is getting off. That makes one of us._

“I must have missed it,” Lena replied, gesturing at the gate. “Shall we?”

“Lena,” Alex prompted, unmoving. “Is something wrong? If you’re not feeling well, we don’t have to do this. I know I went on about Paris a little last night, but you don’t owe me a favor or anything.”

_Is that what Alex thinks this is? God, no._

“No, I want to-” Lena took a breath. “I need to go to Paris. Get some fresh air, visit the Louvre, drink with less than moderation and wind up reasonably drunk.”

The plane to Paris was horrible. Lena felt tense the whole time, despite the fact Alex held her hand to help her relax. It did help some, but not even having a friend nearby could rid Lena of her hatred of flying. Statistically, it was the safest way to travel, though she would rather try her odds crossing the ocean with a submarine.

They barely set foot in Paris when Alex’s phone rang. “Shoot!” she said, nearly dropping it as she rushed to pick up. “Hey, Kara. Where I am…? I, ah…”

_Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. She didn’t tell Kara? I thought she would have at least texted her._

“I’m in Paris,” Alex revealed.

“Paris???” Lena heard Kara react. “Alex, I could have flown you there!”

Alex winced at that, staring at Lena.

_Ah yes, Kara flew on a bus. I guess this time she’ll walk on water, won’t she?_

“I know,” Lena mouthed to Alex because of course, she did.

It was obvious Kara was Supergirl. Kara sucked at coming up with excuses to explain her strange behavior.

Alex’s face softened. “It’s fine, Kara. No need to fly me anywhere,” she responded. “I have a sugar daddy of sorts who took care of everything.”

Lena guffawed and gave Alex a light push.

“Alex, guess what!??” Kara all but screamed into the phone.

Alex held her phone a couple of inches away from her ear, pulling a face. “You bought a megaphone?”

“Lucy is here, in National City!” Kara shared with sheer excitement and an even louder volume. “We’re having dinner tonight and a nightcap at her place!”

“Lucy is back?” Alex questioned, wide-eyed. “And she asked-”

Alex sighed and lowered her phone. “She hung up on me because of, ah…”

“A Supergirl emergency?” Lena filled in.

“Yeah that,” Alex confirmed, putting her phone away. “How long have you known?”

“She flew to my office on a bus.”

Alex chuckled, light and breathy. “Gotcha.”

“Apparently Lucy is back,” Alex shared while Lena flagged down a cab. “And she asked Kara out on a date,” Alex added, frowning. “I know Lucy swings both ways, but Kara…oh, God.”

Lena’s eyes twinkled. “She doesn’t know she’s going on a date, does she?”

“She’s such an oblivious puppy sometimes,” Alex huffed out in a laugh. “How can someone not know when they’ve been asked on a date?”

_Yes, Alex, how can you not know?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex knows Kara is Supergirl because fuck that nonsense the show is feeding us. 
> 
> Also, a side dish of Superlane in the background, anyone? :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh…my…God. There’s only one bed._

Alex felt a shiver roll down her spine at the thought of sleeping wrapped around Lena again, albeit this time, they would be clothed. To be fair, Lena did say this trip to Paris was supposed to be a romantic getaway, though in their case it was just as friends, even though they had sex. It was a one-time kind of thing anyway. Lena needed a distraction, an escape. Alex understood that. She had been there, although not on the exact day things ended with Maggie, but still, Alex went to her fair share of clubs and bars, seeking meaningless make-out sessions that led to more for one night.

A lot of alcohol was involved during that time, to the point where Alex couldn’t recall the names of the women she made out with. On an occasion or two, she even blacked out completely. At least Lena was sober, and so was Alex, otherwise she would have never gone through with it.

Sleeping with a stranger was the easiest way not to attach strings. Having sex with a friend, on the other hand, was complicated. Alex thought Lena would bolt out of the door or refuse to have contact with her for a while, but none of that happened. Alex never anticipated Lena would ask her to go to Paris with her, let alone that she would wind up saying yes.

_This has got to be one of the most impulsive things I’ve ever done. Gosh, this feels amazing._

Alex felt liberated in a way. Everyone who knew her well knew she was pretty much married to her job, never taking as much as a sick day. This impromptu vacation was thrilling and it was a break she needed, but above all, she was here to be there for Lena, in whichever way Lena wanted her.

_Not that way, you pervert. One time was fine. Lena isn’t my friend with benefits and I’m not looking for one. I want a serious commitment with someone who wants the same. Lena is my friend who needs time to heal. Stop ogling her curves._

“I can ask if they have another room available,” Lena spoke, breaking the silence as they stood there in the middle of the room with their luggage at their feet. “It’s last minute and I had trouble booking this one, though I’m certain the staff can come up with a solution to grant you privacy if I triple what they charge for a room. Or perhaps another guest can offer up their room in exchange for-”

“Lena,” Alex interrupted, smiling.

_Since when does Lena ramble? She’s adorable when she’s nervous._

Lena exhaled deeply. “Yes, Alex?”

“It’s fine,” Alex assured, picking up her suitcase. “I don’t mind sharing a bed. You don’t have to go all swagger on the staff or any of the guests.”

Lena’s eyebrows creased together, but that didn’t stop her from looking anything short of a Greek goddess. “Swagger?” she repeated, frowning deeper when Alex grinned.

Alex hummed. “Because you’re such a sugar daddy,” she teased, moving away before Lena could swat her arm.

“Alex Danvers, I swear, if you keep taunting me, I will whoop your ass. You hear me?”

_Spank me all you want, baby. As long as you kiss it better after._

“I don’t back away from a challenge, Luthor,” Alex responded, taking a step closer.

“Is that so?” Lena replied, taking a step as well, raising her chin. “I have news for you, Director,” she said, running her hands up Alex’s arms before she fisted her shirt and yanked. “Neither do I,” Lena stated loud and clear, face to face with Alex.

_Oh, fuck me. Thanks for ruining my underwear._

“You’re a tough cookie, Lena,” Alex sighed, knowing she tasted sweet like one, too.

Lena smirked. “Do you surrender?”

_Kiss me and I’ll be at your mercy._

“A soldier never surrenders,” Alex said, puffing out her chest. “I could tackle you right now if I wanted to.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Lena offered, licking her lips. “If you can tackle me and hold me down for ten seconds, you get to choose our first activity.”

“Does sleeping count?”

Alex clapped a hand in front of her mouth as soon as she said that. “Actual sleep,” she clarified, clearing her throat. “Not sleep-sleep.”

“Sleep-sleep?” Lena snorted, laughing as Alex gave her a push. “That’s cute, Alex,” Lena mused, smiling like a sly devil. “Would you like to add a bedtime story before you go down for your nap?”

Alex grumbled, but meanwhile, her heart did a summersault in her chest. “I’ll show you who will be going down,” she laughed before she crouched down, wrapped her arms around Lena’s thighs and hoisted her up.

Lena let out a scream. “Alex!” she gasped.

Alex walked Lena over to the ridiculously large bed and pinned the Luthor down. Alex’s hands held down Lena’s wrists while her knees were on either side of Lena’s hips, straddling her, holding her in place.

_I could lean down right now and shut her up with a kiss._

“One…two…,” Alex counted, and it felt as if Lena wasn’t even trying to resist.

“Three, four, five,” Alex continued. “I call dibs on the right side of the bed by the way,” she decided, seeing how that side was nearest to the window. “Six,-”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Lena protested.

Alex had been too distracted by how easy it was to pin Lena down that she didn’t see it coming when Lena flipped her over.

Lena smiled down at Alex like a Cheshire cat. “Being on your back suits you, Alex,” Lena rasped as she leaned down, lips leveled with the shell of Alex’s ear.

_Did she just call me a bottom?_

“Okay, that does it,” Alex uttered, wriggling beneath Lena, “I’m going to get you.”

“One way or another, I’m getting the right side of the bed.”

_Left side, right side, the middle, on top of me; she can sleep wherever she likes. Oh, God, I really am a bottom._

In the end, after spending minutes upon minutes rolling around in bed, they settled on a deal. The right side of the bed was Lena’s and in exchange, Alex could choose their first activity. It was Lena’s idea.

But it had to wait until tomorrow. Alex was a bit jetlagged and definitely exhausted. She had a feeling Lena could do with some rest as well.

“I call dibs on being the big spoon,” Alex said by the time they got under the sheets.

Lena stopped and stared. “You want to spoon?”

Alex blinked. “Shoot, did you not want-”

Lena’s lips split into a smile. “I’m kidding, Alex,” she revealed. “Cuddling would be nice.”

“You cheeky devil,” Alex laughed. “You’re terrible,” she said, voice laced with affection.

“Hey, Lena,” Alex whispered, taking a proper look around now that her senses weren’t distracted by all that was Lena.

The bed was decorated with red heart-shaped pillows. A bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne stood on the table next to the door that led to the bathroom, along with two glasses. There was a towel folded in the shape of a swan, which Alex recalled Lena had set aside after they had entered their hotel room.

Alex sighed softly while realization sank in. “This is the honeymoon suite, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I forgot to tell you.”

_Just like you forgot to tell me there’s only one bed? It’s a pity she didn’t forget her clothes._

“Lena,” Alex said again, chewing her bottom lip. “Were you going to propose to James?”

Lena huffed out a dry laugh. “God, no,” she answered, shaking her head. “When I made reservations, on Valentines, the honeymoon suite was all they had left, and I figured it would be romantic.”

“If you want romance, all you need is yourself because you’re quite lovable.”

“That has to be one of the worst pick-up lines I’ve ever heard.”

Alex feigned a gasp and put her hand on her chest. “You wound me.”

Lena propped herself up on her elbow, facing Alex. “Show me where it hurts and I’ll kiss it better,” Lena offered with a chuckle that faded away when their eyes locked.

Alex wondered if pointing at her lips would make her an asshole. She missed the feel of Lena’s lips, the softness, and tenderness of when they kissed while their hands wandered. Alex longed for their skin on skin contact, to drown out Lena’s moans with her mouth and to pull expletives from those plump lips with her tongue.

_Everywhere, Lena. It hurts everywhere. I would rather kiss you one last time and never be able to touch you after that than never taste those sweet lips of yours again. What have you done to me? Why do you intoxicate me so?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena waited for an answer that didn’t come. Not verbally, at least. She saw how Alex’s eyes dipped down to her lips and how they stayed there, lingering in plain sight.

_If I kiss you, will you kiss me back?_

Lena caressed her hand up and down Alex’s arm. The touch was enough to send a jolt of electricity down to Lena’s core, more so when Alex inhaled and shifted closer. Lena mirrored every move, magnetized, drawn toward Alex.

“Your eyes,” Alex whispered. “Up close, one of them is more blue than green, kind of like a mix. They’re breathtaking.”

Lena smiled at the compliment. “Can I ask you a crazy question?”

“Surprise me.”

Lena entwined their fingers, one by one. “Can I kiss you goodnight?” she asked, vulnerable and unsure what she would do if Alex said no.

_Consent matters. I can’t lose Alex over a selfish move._

“As friends,” Lena added, and if asked by someone later, she would explain how she panicked.

“Oh,” Alex uttered and for a moment, she didn’t move a muscle. “Sure, yes, you can kiss me. Go for it.”

_Is she saying yes as a favor or because she wants to?_

“Alex,-”

“What happens in Paris stays in Paris,” Alex reasoned with a barely-there smile.

“I thought that is what people say about Vegas.”

“If you want to take me there next, feel free,” Alex chuckled, making Lena chuckle as well.

Lena liked how Alex lightened the mood, how easy it felt to be around her. Alex knew how to chip away Lena’s nerves and help her find her confidence again.

“If this is the point where you call me sugar daddy again, you will be in major trouble,” Lena warned with the sternest voice she could muster, but when Alex wiggled her eyebrows at her, Lena lost her composure in the blink of an eye.

Lena laughed lightly and in her attempt to push Alex down, she fell on top of her. Both of their eyes softened, almost in perfect harmony. Lena wasn’t sure who closed the distance, but next thing she knew, they were kissing.

It didn’t matter who initiated it, Lena was kissing Alex and she couldn’t stop if she tried unless Alex would want her to. Lena teased the seam of Alex’s lips with her tongue, silently begging for entrance, releasing a throaty moan which got swallowed up as their kiss deepened.

Alex tangled her hands in Lena’s hair and lowered her hands down to Lena’s cheeks, cradling her face as their lips overlapped one another.

Lena whimpered when Alex bit her lower lip, which spurred Lena on. Their hands began to roam each other’s body, helping each other out of their clothes, tossing them onto the floor.

Lena kissed her way down the column of Alex’s neck, lower and lower, capturing a nipple in her mouth. Lena loved how Alex arched into every touch with a barely contained moan.

“Lena,” Alex breathed out, gasping as Lena slid a knee between her legs.

The skin on skin contact and the noises coming from Alex made Lena uncomfortably wet, and from what she felt against her knee, she wasn’t the only one starting to drip. It was intense how much kissing Alex made Lena crave for Alex to be three knuckles deep inside of her.

Alex read Lena so well, cupping her sex as if Alex knew exactly what Lena needed and when she needed it, circling her clit.

Lena released Alex’s nipple with a soft suction sound, shuddering as one of Alex’s long digits pushed inside of her. A second and a third finger soon followed.

“Fuck…,” Alex moaned. “You’re so wet.”

Lena rode out her first orgasm on Alex’s fingers, rocking her hips into Alex until she came with a strangled gasp and Alex’s name on her lips.

_What happens in Paris stays in Paris. Alex said so._

Lena knew nothing about this was even remotely platonic as she parted Alex’s legs and settled between them, working Alex up into a frenzy with her fingers and her tongue. Lena licked a broad stripe, humming at the taste of Alex.

“F-fuck,” Alex squirmed. “When you hum like that, it sends vibrations, and I’m already so – fuck – Lena, I’m close.”

Lena held Alex’s hips down while she buried her fingers as deep as she could, crooking them inside of Alex.

Alex came with a sharp cry, body slick with sweat.

Lena smiled and placed sloppy kisses all up Alex’s chest until she reached her lips.

“Good night,” Lena whispered, voice sultry and deep, pecking Alex’s lips.

Alex chuckled, resting the back of her hand on her forehead. “I feel like I ran a marathon,” she said, licking her lips. “Good night, baby,” she mumbled, leaning up on her elbows, kissing Lena.

_Call me that again._

Lena settled next to Alex, opting to stay naked, as did Alex.

_What happens in Paris stays in Paris, but what if I don’t want it to?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex woke up to the annoying sound of her ringtone. She cracked her eyes open, picking up the damn thing before Lena stirred at her side.

“Kara,” Alex groaned, voice riddled with sleep. “Do you have any idea what time-”

“Lucy kissed me! We were watching The Wizard of Oz at her place and we were cuddling and she was smiling at me a lot so I smiled at her a lot and then she leaned in and she kissed me!”

“Slow down, Kara,” Alex sighed, trying to unscramble what was said while she was still half asleep. “You said Lucy kissed you?”

“Yes!”

_Way to go Lucy. Wait no, she kissed my little sister. God, what is it with the Lane sisters being into Supers?_

Alex never even knew Lucy was interested in Kara. That asshole didn’t warn Alex she came back to National City and that she asked Kara out on a date. But as long as Kara was happy, Alex would root for them, even if it was kind of odd how her best friend kissed her sister.

_You’re one to talk. You fucked Kara’s best friend. Twice._

Alex cleared her throat. “And what did you do?”

“I told her I had a Supergirl emergency and then I ran to her window and I twippewd oven my hape.”

“I didn’t get that last part. You were kind of mumbling. You ran to her window and…?

“I tripped over my cape, so I kind of um, oh Rao, I broke Lucy’s window?”

Alex smiled. That was going to be a fun anecdote to share with her children and her grandchildren someday. “So you’re saying you had a gay panic after a pretty woman kissed you because that’s what I’m hearing.”

“Alex!” Kara whined loudly. “I’m not gay!”

“Do you want to kiss Lucy?”

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

_The denial is strong in this one._

“What should I do, Alex?”

“How about you start with telling Lucy how you feel?” Alex suggested. “She’ll understand you panicked because you didn’t know what to do. You could get her some flowers and send them to her place if you’d like. Her favorites are daisies because they remind her of a happy childhood memory. It could be an icebreaker to start up a conversation.”

“I don’t know what to say to her. Rao, I’m really, really, nervous.”

“Look, Kara, just be honest with her and yourself, okay? I know liking someone can be really scary, but Lucy seems to really like you. Lucy doesn’t kiss anybody unless she’s serious about being with them. And if she makes you cry, I’ll put her on a ship and send her off to the moon, and we’ll share a tub of ice cream. Deal?”

Kara chuckled on the other end of the line. “Deal,” she replied while her sniffles lessened. “Thanks, Alex. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

Lena rubbed her eyes and opened them.

“Sorry, sister emergency,” Alex said to Lena, sighing. “You should go back to sleep, baby,” Alex whispered, kissing Lena’s forehead. The term of endearment escaped Alex before she realized it, which she blamed on being exhausted.

“I will, after a proper kiss goodnight.”

Alex could meet those terms, but she could do one better. “How about two?”

“Is that how you make deals?”

“Yup, buy one, get one free,” Alex chuckled.

“Do they have to be on the same set of lips?”

Alex gasped. “I was trying to behave this time!” she whisper-shouted. “But to answer your question, no, they don’t have to be.”

“Um… Alex? …Lena? I-I’m still on the phone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Busted.


	4. Chapter 4

_So much for what happens in Paris staying in Paris._

Lena should have kept quiet until she was absolutely one-hundred percent certain Alex was no longer on the phone with Kara. After Kara’s shock, followed by her abruptly hanging up on Alex, Lena didn’t get another minute of sleep.

_What will Kara think of me?_

Lena hadn’t even told Kara about her breakup with James yet, though by now she had no doubt everything was clicking into place for Kara unless Kara was under the impression Lena cheated. She swallowed hard at the possibility of her best friend thinking that for even a second. If James found out Lena kissed Alex and more, he would throw it in Lena’s face and accuse her of having been unfaithful.

Their relationship was over before Lena made a move on Alex, and quite frankly, it was over long before that. There was no chemistry, no sparks or any magic to entice Lena to build a future with James. That whole relationship was a mistake. But Lena was a Luthor, and James would do anything to use her last name as a crutch.

Lena inhaled deeply through her nose. She couldn’t predict the outcome, but that didn’t stop her thoughts from running rampant in her head.

_I am a Luthor. I will not be intimidated or stand to be ashamed for indulging in sexual activities with someone I genuinely like._

Lena fired off a text to Jess, instructing her to cancel James’ access to any and all of her buildings until further notice, effective immediately, and to offer Kara the position of acting CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media. While it was quite the promotion, Kara more than earned it by always reporting the truth rather than a juicy half-true story, and by showing she was a decent mentor ever since she took Nia under her wing.

Lena’s phone buzzed in her hands not even five minutes later, with a text from Kara.

 

 **Bff [07:11 am]:** are you buying my silence?

 **Lena [07:13 am]:** I am not. You deserve that promotion because of all the hard work you put in. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I understand my timing may appear odd, though I ensure you my decision holds no correlation to what happened between Alex and me.

 **Bff [07:16 am]:** I talked to James

 **Bff [07:17 am]:** he told me u 2 broke up

 **Bff [07:17 am]:** didn’t say why

 **Bff [07:18 am]:** idk what’s going on but Alex would never have an affair

 

_Is she implying I would? I suppose I deserve that, throwing myself into Alex’s arms on the night I became single._

 

 **Bff [07:19 am]:** u wouldn’t cheat.

 **Lena [07:20 am]:** Thank you for saying that, truly.

 **Bff [07:21 am]:** I’ll always believe in u cuz ur good

 **Bff [07:21 am]:** what’s going on between u & Alex?

 

Lena stared at her screen until her phone locked itself. She wasn’t sure how to respond or how to begin to explain. The thought of telling Kara she sought meaningless sex filled Lena with dread. At first, that was true. She never meant for it to mean anything, but then Alex ignited something in Lena she didn’t even know was there, and it brought her right back to when she had a crush on Alex.

Lena yearned for more than what felt like a mix between friends with benefits and a rebound. But it was fast, so much so, the more she thought about it, the more it made her head spin. Alex was at a different point in her life, one where she was adamant about wanting to have a family. Meanwhile, Lena believed she wasn’t even fit to have fish, let alone parent a child.

Funding the Luthor Children’s hospital and adoring children was one thing, but having children of her own was something Lena deemed herself unfit of being capable of. She feared she might ruin those innocent souls the same way her parents poisoned her heart.

“Mhmm, good morning,” Alex murmured, stretching her arms.

Lena smiled at the way Alex smacked her lips two times after yawning. “Good morning, Alex,” Lena replied, eyes drawn to where the sheet shifted lower while Alex sat up, exposing Alex’s naked chest and a part of her stomach.

Alex’s cheeks tinged red. “My eyes are up here, Lena,” she commented with a chuckle.

_God, way to act like a horny teenager._

Lena said nothing. Instead, she slid out of bed, hearing the unmistaken sound of Alex gasping as she padded toward the bathroom, giving Alex a full view of her back.

“My eyes aren’t down there, Alex,” Lena taunted, having a strong gut feeling Alex’s eyes were on her ass.

“Are you going to hop into the shower?”

Lena spun around. “Are you suggesting we shower together?”

“Well, yeah,” Alex answered, scratching the back of her neck. “It’ll save up water and it’s better for the environment.”

_Clever, Alex, playing the environment card._

“You have a point,” Lena admitted, opening the bathroom door. “Would you be so kind as to soap in my back? If you do mine, I’ll do yours.”

_Try do me and I’ll do you. God, stop being so thirsty._

“Sure, I’ll wash your back,” Alex agreed, climbing out of bed. “Having each other’s back is what friends do.”

Lena felt they crossed the line of being friends, but that was a conversation for another time. Besides, she initiated it both times; the first time by kissing Alex and the second by asking for a kiss goodnight. Lena didn’t expect more than casual sex for as long Alex was okay with that, although it wasn’t casual.

They took a shower together and if they had sex in there, well, some things that happened in Paris could stay there.

Lena ordered in room service and brought her steaming cup of coffee to her lips, needing the caffeine boost to start her day with at least some energy. A smokey, rich flavor flooded her senses, different from the regular coffee she consumed back in National City, which didn’t taste half as good.

“You never told me which activity you’ve chosen,” Lena noted while she helped herself to a bowl of yogurt and a handful of raspberries.

“I was thinking we could go to the Palais-Royal Gardens,” Alex replied as she spread butter onto a slice of toast. “The Louvre is only about a five-minute walk from there,” she continued. “I figured we could do both if you don’t mind.”

“Well, I did have my fingers crossed for those vineyards,” Lena shared with a light, airy chuckle. “But I suppose I’ll settle for a different view for the time being.”

_The view is stunning anywhere with Alex._

“We could have a glass of wine tonight,” Alex suggested, “and save our stroll through the vineyards for later.”

Lena hummed. That would make do. She was about to scoop up a spoonful of yogurt when her phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_I hate it when people disrupt me while I’m eating. I rarely get the chance to relax and eat in peace._

 

 **Unknown number [08:42 am]:** Swapped James for a Damnvers, hm? Can’t blame you, but also, if you hurt my best friend I’ll drag you out into the desert where nobody will ever find you and make you dig your own grave. Alex may be one hell of a badass but she’s got the biggest, softest heart, so be gentle with her, okay? – Lucy. P.S: Kara is thrilled about her promotion and let’s just say her excitement has been more than welcome ;)

 

“Is that Kara?” Alex asked, staring curiously at Lena.

“No, someone else,” Lena answered, saving Lucy’s number to her contacts.

Lena never received such a shovel talk, literally. She had friendly warnings in the past before, but never one quite this intense, and something told her Lucy wasn’t entirely kidding. Lena would tell Alex who messaged her and what the text said, though she let it go seeing how Alex asked no further questions.

_James would have. He even had me show him every incoming and outgoing message because he wanted to read it for himself rather than having me read it to him. God, he was toxic, wasn’t he? A future cannot exist in a relationship without trust._

Lena sipped from her coffee and while the taste was delicious before, it was bitter now.

“So, about that phone call in the middle of the night,” Alex began, and Lena knew to talk about it was inevitable. “Kara knows something is up,” Alex went on with a soft exhale. “She has moments where she’s the most oblivious person in the world, not seeing what’s right in front of her.”

_Is Alex describing herself?_

“But last night on the phone, she heard what we said to each other,” Alex said, rolling her lips into her mouth. “She’s been texting me, but I haven’t responded much yet. I figured we should talk about this, to discuss what we’ll say to her.”

“Fair enough,” Lena agreed, and while she had confirmed to Kara something happened, she hadn’t elaborated as to what exactly.

“I could tell Kara we were just fooling around, not as in us having sex, but as in how we knew she was still on the phone and how we were just playing, or I could tell her we were drunk,” Alex offered, chewing her lip while she wrung her hands. “But,” she sighed, dropping her hands in her lap.

Lena swallowed slowly. “But?” she inquired, almost like a prayer, with the littlest bit of light in her eyes. She didn’t want what happened to be passed off as a drunken mistake.

“I don’t want to lie to Kara and pretend nothing happened. I would have kept this a secret because I did tell you what happens in Paris stays in Paris, but this…it wasn’t just Paris. Last night, I was so tired that I didn’t realize I hadn’t hung up on Kara yet, and I guess I assumed she did.”

“It’s not your fault, Alex. I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey,” Alex cut in, reaching across the table for Lena’s hand. “We’re in this together,” Alex said, lips curling up into a smile. “When we go back, we’ll tell Kara the truth, together.”

“Together,” Lena repeated, returning Alex’s smile. “You’re an incredible woman, Alex. There is nobody I’d rather have taken to the City of Lights than you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I burn easily,” Lena spoke as she took off her shirt. “I swear I must have been a vampire in another life.”

Alex smiled and pushed down the straps of Lena’s bra so she could apply sunscreen onto Lena’s shoulders, and go down from there. “That explains all of the biting,” Alex replied, squirting some sunscreen onto the palm of her left hand, rubbing her hands together to warm it up.

“You have no idea, love,” Lena said with a chuckle, and Alex could just about imagine the sparkle in Lena’s eyes right now.

Alex’s heart fluttered in her chest.

_She called me love. I’m fine, this is fine. I can totally breathe._

Alex bit back a response of how she could find out. She shouldn’t instigate something that could lead to sex. Not that she was opposed to being intimate with Lena, but initiating it could send a confusing signal. Alex knew none of this would last forever.

“This might be a bit cold,” Alex warned before she placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders and started kneading.

Lena hummed, tipping her chin down. “Feels good,” she whispered, moaning silently. “You’re quite skilled with your fingers.”

Alex nearly swallowed her tongue down her throat upon hearing that compliment.

_Jesus, Lena, warn a girl next time._

“So I’ve heard,” Alex teased, deciding Lena deserved that one.

Alex smiled at how suspiciously quiet Lena was as she finished applying the sunscreen. It seemed unlikely for Lena to burn her back while wearing a shirt, although the sun burned brightly today, and Alex was happy to be of service after Lena had kindly asked her for help.

Once they were good to go to visit the Royal Gardens, Alex retrieved her sunglasses from her suitcase, smiling as Lena did the same. Together, they exited their suite and took the elevator to go down to the lobby.

Lena placed her back against the elevator wall, slowly breathing in and out.

“You okay?” Alex inquired.

Lena’s lips drew into a thin line. “Small spaces.”

“Oh,” Alex replied, somewhat dumbfounded. “I got you,” she uttered with a calm and reassuring tone, grasping Lena’s hand.

They stepped out of the elevator like that when they reached the ground floor, hand in hand.

“Bonjour, hello,” someone from the staff said, greeting them with a smile.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat when Lena responded in French.

_I like you, Lena. Kiss me like one of your French girls._

Alex cleared her throat. She had to focus. “Good morning, sir,” she greeted the kind man.

“I wish you and your wife a good day.”

Alex glanced down at where her fingers held Lena’s. It was an honest misunderstanding, seeing how they were guests staying in the honeymoon suite. “Thank you,” Alex replied, smiling up at Lena with a soft, “shall we go visit the gardens, baby?”

Lena’s cheeks went three shades of red. “We shall, my love.”

Alex felt that same fluttering feeling in her chest she felt the first time Lena called her love. If Lena kept this up, Alex wouldn’t make it to those gardens without some mouth to mouth. Being called ‘my love’ by Lena with such fondness absolutely floored Alex. She could listen to those two words on a loop and never grow tired.

_I’m catching feelings for Lena, aren’t I?_

“How long have you two been together?” someone else from the staff asked in a clipped accent.

“About five years,” Alex answered, squeezing Lena’s hand, winking at her. “We recently got our vows renewed,” Alex added, feeling all giddy inside.

“Who proposed?”

“Well…,” Alex clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “I did.”

“How did she propose?” the staff member asked Lena.

Alex noticed how the majority of the staff gave them heart-eyes, all ears, and eyes for her non-existent marriage to Lena. It made her heart flutter all the more.

“She tells the story better,” Lena answered, spoken like a true smartass. “Go on, love,” she prodded. “Tell them.”

_I got this far, I may as well go on now._

“My mother gave me her wedding ring, which has been passed on for the past four generations,” Alex began, and that was entirely true, she did have that ring. “She told me when I know I found the one, I could give them that ring. From the moment I met Lena, I knew something was special about her. Seeing the light in her eyes when we spend time together speeds up my heartbeat and slows it all at once.”

“Anyway,” Alex continued, clearing her throat. “I proposed to her through a song. It’s called ‘I choose you’ by Ryann Darling.”

“You should sing a piece, love,” Lena requested, and with the staff bemoaning she should, who was Alex to say no?

“And I’d say, I do, for the rest of my life,” Alex sang. “With all that I have, I do. And I will. When the sky is falling I promise you I’m all in, no turning back. Every day, every moment, every breath you take...I choose you.”

While Alex sang, Lena looked at her in a way she couldn’t place, lips slightly parted. Alex blushed when it sank in Lena never really heard her sing before because Lena was never there for any of the karaoke nights.

Alex would have told the staff she was kidding, but seeing them so engrossed, she couldn’t bring herself to burst their bubble. Plus, it gave her quite the adrenalin rush.

After a few brief exchanges and the staff offering a gift basket they would send up to their suite to celebrate their marriage, Alex walked outside with Lena, swinging her arm back and forth.

“You liar,” Lena chuckled, stopping to stare at Alex. “Five years?” Lena questioned with a slight shake of her head. “You want them to think I married at a young age?”

“Oh yes, I snatched you off the streets as soon as I could, couldn’t miss the opportunity of getting myself National City’s finest,” Alex teased, nudging Lena’s side.

“I became of age eight years ago, you know,” Lena pointed out. “And National City’s finest, you say? You may need to look into a mirror, Alex.”

_Lesbian Jesus, if you’re listening, give my knees the strength to go on._

“That song…,” Lena said, letting go of Alex’s hand. “It was lovely,” Lena commented. “Nobody has ever sung to me, not since I was a toddler and my biological mother sang lullabies to me.”

Alex listened while Lena talked about her mother, how she was adopted when she was four by the Luthors, and what it was like growing up in the Luthor mansion. Alex was all ears, absorbing the information with an occasional nod, hum or question.

Alex felt her phone vibrate against her thigh in her pocket. With a sigh, she mouthed a quick apology to Lena.

 

 **Kara [10:26 am]:** Aaaalex, stop ignoring me and tell me what’s going on.

 **Alex [10:27 am]:** We’ll talk when I’m back, kay? I’m omw to the Royal Gardens with Lena rn

 **Kara [10:27 am]:** I expect details when u get back.

 

_Details? I somehow doubt that. I had sex with Lena more than once and I’m falling in love with her, that’s the gist of – oh, God, I’m falling in love._

“Would you mind if I ask someone to take a picture of us?” Lena questioned, pulling Alex from her thoughts.

Alex stopped walking. “I thought you weren’t a fan of having your picture taken,” she said with genuine surprise.

“I’m usually not,” Lena confirmed. “But,” she explained with a soft sigh and a smile. “Being here with you is something worth remembering, and what better way to do that than capture it?”

“Do you reckon your phone is apt enough to snap a picture of a vampire?” Alex teased, poking out her tongue, and hearing Lena chuckle made her day.

_Catch me when I fall, Lena, because I’m already falling._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting really mushy.


	5. Chapter 5

_I love the way the sunlight hits Alex’s face, how it transforms her hazel eyes into honey with specks of gold spread out like stardust. And that smile, God, looking at her makes me forget I was ever sad in the past._

“I didn’t spontaneously burst into flames yet, so I don’t expect any issues,” Lena uttered. “Besides, modern day cameras would be able to photograph vampires. You see, according to mythology, vampires were invisible in pictures because they couldn’t see their reflection in mirrors. Old cameras were lined with silver. Furthermore, another theory claimed mirrors do not reveal the people standing in front of them but rather their soul, and it was said vampires had none; therefore mirrors had nothing to reflect. Similarly, witches had no reflection either because their soul belonged to the devil.”

“Nerd,” Alex mused with a chuckle.  

_When you grow up a Luthor, the library is your only friend. All I had was books._

“There is a handful of theories, but in the end, only a vampire would know, if it wasn’t for the fact vampires are purely fictional, of course,” Lena finished.

“I’ve come across weirder things you wouldn’t think exist,” Alex shared. “Would you say you only believe in what you see with your own eyes?”

“That depends on the source,” Lena hummed thoughtfully. “If someday you tell me you saw a clown catching a piggyback ride on a dinosaur, I would believe you as I push you through the doors of the local rehab center.”

“Oh is that what you would do, is it? I’ll keep such wonders for myself then because there’s no way I ever want to go back to rehab.”

Alex shared it with a chuckle and a breezy coolness as if it was no big deal, but Lena saw how the light in her eyes dimmed ever so slightly, and how her smile cracked for a second or two before Alex walked on as if she never casually hinted at having been in rehab. Lena didn’t know about that part of Alex’s life, though she sensed it was a touchy subject, and that she shouldn’t pry.

“If you were to see a dinosaur, I’m quite certain he would eat you, Alex.”

Alex placed her hands on her hips. “I’m not sure if you’re calling me an easy target or a snack.”

They kept talking as they fell back into an easy conversation with laughter here and there, reaching their destination twenty minutes later.

Away from the noise and bustle of the city, the Palais-Royal Gardens were tucked behind the walls of a 17th-century palace, a tranquil and serene haven with elegant boutiques, which were considered to be one of Paris’s best-kept secrets. It was once a royal residence to Louis XIV, who spent a part of his childhood there, or so Lena read.

Nowadays, along with the fountain and manicured gardens, the royal abode was home to world-class perfumers, antiquaries, and designer boutiques. Lena had her eye on Restaurant du Palais Royal, which was awarded one Michelin star, and would be the perfect spot to consume lunch with Alex later on.

But first things first. Alex gave her consent to be included in a picture. Lena had her phone in hand, ready to fill her camera roll with photos of the view and of Alex, and store them into a private folder.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Lena said to an elderly woman who passed them by. “Excusez-moi,” she tried, smiling politely as the woman stopped to hear her out.

Polishing up her best French, Lena asked the Parisian if she would be so kind as to take a picture of her and her dear friend. Meanwhile, all Alex seemed to do was gape at Lena. Her French was a tad rusty, though she managed to express herself just fine. It was one of the languages her private tutor taught her, growing up. Each word curled strangely around her tongue while she tried to pronounce them right.

In no time, the woman nodded, accepted Lena’s phone and gestured for Lena and Alex to get closer to one another so she could get them in the frame together.

“Okay, maybe I should-” Alex mumbled, tugging Lena’s arm over her shoulder. “And then I’ll just-” Alex said, sliding her arm behind Lena’s back. “There,” Alex breathed out, splaying her hand on Lena’s hip.

It was a pretty neutral pose, though Lena had nothing to complain, being this close to Alex. Lena exhaled softly and rested her cheek against Alex’s, chuckling as Alex mushed their faces together while the elderly woman got ready to take the first picture.

“One…two…three,” Alex counted. “Baguette!” she exclaimed with the biggest, goofy grin on her face.

Lena lovingly rolled her eyes.

_Silly goofball. How did I get so lucky to have you here with me?_

“Is that all the French you’ve got?” Lena asked, changing their pose for the second picture, which Alex seemed to agree to judging by the way she once again tugged at Lena to move.

“I thought you’d be acquaintanced with my French by now,” Alex quipped. 

_I certainly am._

“One could never speak that language enough with a woman as beautiful as you are.”

“Says the charmer,” Alex retorted, eyes crinkling around the corners as she smiled.

Lena wished she would have completed her outfit with a silk scarf so she could put it around Alex’s neck and pull her into her for a kiss. Alas, Lena had to leave it at it being a daydream. She nearly forgot the Parisian was still there, holding her phone.

“Would you mind jumping onto my back?”

Lena blinked.

_Jump Alex’s bones? With pleasure._

Alex bent through her knees, crouching down. “Just…hop on, and hold on to me,” she explained with a smile Lena couldn’t deny.

Lena shook her head at how juvenile that pose was, though it didn’t stop her from following Alex’s instructions, and seconds later, Lena had her arms wound around Alex’s neck, smiling for their next picture. When the Parisian gave her phone back, Lena thanked her and saved the last photograph as her lock screen, replacing the standard landscape picture she used for the past year, while the first picture of them together wound up as her home screen.

_This feels as if we are on a date. I wish we were._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t forget to forward me those pictures of us,” Alex said as they strolled through the Royal Gardens with a pamphlet in hand.

Alex was in awe of getting to indulge in history. Paris was one of those dream destinations on her bucket list, which she didn’t think she would be able to cross off her list for a long time until Lena surprised her by inviting her to go to Paris with her.

“Anything you say, sugar,” Lena replied, retrieving her phone from her pocket.

Alex half-heartedly rolled her eyes and scoffed silently. That nickname was all thanks to a couple with grandchildren, who had approached them, and the man had said, “Aren’t you two sweet pieces of sugar cubes? You, youngsters, remind me of when I met my dearest, Francine. It was love at first sight.” The woman – Francine – had then said, “He ain’t never been the handsome one around, but his heart is made of gold. I knew I met the man I wanted to grow old with.”

“Okay…wifey,” Alex tried, amused at how Lena’s eyes went round.

_1 – 0. Your move, Luthor._

“You’re slowing us down, being on your phone so much,” Alex teased. “We have much left to see.”

Lena arched a brow. “If you’re no longer interested in those pictures of us, I could delete them.”

“No, no, no, I surrender,” Alex rushed out, holding up her hands, smiling.

The right corner of Lena’s mouth inched up into a smirk. “What happened to a soldier never surrenders?” she inquired as she got closer to Alex, gazing directly into her eyes.

_All is fair in love and war. With you, I never want to choose the latter._

“Give me a minute to get a tissue so I have a white flag of sorts,” Alex explained, delighted when Lena laughed. “Just so you know, I’ll never admit defeat,” Alex warned, in case Lena felt like telling anyone she surrendered just like that.

“You may want to look up the definition of defeat.”

They teased each other back and forth while they walked through the garden.

In the central part of the Royal Garden, in front of the basin with the water jet, they took a selfie. After that, they sort of, totally, were escorted out because their playful pushes had resulted in both of them taking a dive into the water.

In Alex’s defense, she had no idea Lena would lose her balance too when she stumbled and tried to steady herself by reaching for Lena.

“I can’t believe you got us kicked out of the Palais-Royal Gardens,” Alex said with a teasing tone as she wrung out her shirt.

_God, I look like a drowned water rat. How does Lena look like a swimsuit model who just went for a swim with her clothes on? This is so unfair._

“Me?” Lena guffawed. “Are you saying it’s my fault you got wet?”

_Yes, Lena, it’s your fault. It’s been your fault for the past two days._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena should have argued a better deal than getting a particular side of the bed in exchange for Alex choosing their first activity. As she followed Alex into some bar – after they had stopped by their hotel to take a shower and get a change of clothes, and had dinner – Lena knew she should have strengthened their deal when she saw they had a stage dedicated to karaoke.

Technically, this wasn’t part of their agreement, but how was Lena supposed to say no with Alex batting her eyelashes at her? Lena was only human, and Alex’s enthusiasm was too precious to crush. Just because this place happened to have a setup for karaoke didn’t mean either one of them was going to sing, although Lena did enjoy the lovely preview Alex gave her back at the hotel, in front of the staff, no less.

Thinking back to it made Lena’s heart melt. If she would be in a relationship with someone as special as Alex and after some time, they proposed with a song, odds were Lena would say yes. It was romantic and while it wasn’t a well-known fact, she was a hopeless romantic.

“First round of drinks is on me,” Alex insisted as they wormed their way through the crowd.

“My, Alex, such eagerness to buy me a drink,” Lena replied with a sultry tone.

“You bet,” Alex confirmed, grinning. “I’ve waited ages for this opportunity.”

Alex reached for Lena’s hand, entwining their fingers which kept the crowd from splitting them up, although that didn’t explain to Lena why she felt Alex slide a ring around her ring finger.

_Gosh, she’s giving me butterflies. I feel like a teenager again._

In the corner of her eye, Lena caught a glimpse of a sign near the bar. Upon a closer look, she noted it read ‘honeymooners get a round on the house,’ and then it all clicked in her head.

“Hi,” Alex addressed the bartender. “My wife and I arrived here yesterday for our honeymoon,” she told the man, raising her hand which was still holding Lena’s.

_Sneaky minx._

Lena wanted to know if Alex would continue to tell others they were married, but she stored it for later because the bartender was already saying how they didn’t have to pay for their first drinks. Lena tried to squash down the small bout of guilt of getting gifts based on a lie while she could more than afford to pay for everything.

“We renewed our vows,” Lena shared, recalling that was the story Alex went with back at the hotel.

“Congratulations,” the bartender – Lincoln, his nametag read – replied. “What can I get you?”

“Their second round’s on me, Linc,” a young woman next to them spoke up before turning to Alex and Lena. “The name’s Reyes, Raven Reyes,” the woman said, holding out her hand. “My wife, Luna, is around here somewhere, she needed a quick bathroom break.”

“Lena Luthor,” Lena introduced herself, shaking Raven’s hand. “And this is-”

“Alex Danvers - Luthor,” Alex filled in, smiling.

_She used my last name. Mine. Luthor. And she’s smiling. Be still, my beating heart._

“Linc runs this place with my best friend O,” Raven shared. “Ah, there’s my wife,” she mumbled, patting her knees. “Hey, babe,” she uttered lovingly as a woman – Luna – sat down on her lap. “I was just talking to these honeymooners over here; Alex and Lena.”

“Did you offer them a round of drinks yet?”

“Yeah, babe, I did.”

Lena was generally avoided by people back in National City or greeted with dirty looks, but here, in Paris; complete strangers greeted her with a smile and welcomed her to sit with them as if they were friends who had known each other for years. Their hospitality was more foreign to her than France itself.

They drank while they talked about Paris and which places they should visit. Lena learned how Raven and Luna were both born in Spain, moved to America where they went to school together, and how three years ago, they relocated to Paris with their closest friends.

“I’m going up there,” Alex announced out of the blue, glancing at the empty stage.

“Go for it, Al,” Raven encouraged.

“Break a leg,” Lena added, caught off guard when Alex pecked her on the lips before walking away.

_Alex is simply playing her part. This kiss didn’t mean anything._

Lena touched her fingertips to her lips. They tingled from the brief press of Alex’s mouth.

“I do the same thing when Ray kisses me every time she leaves,” Luna told Lena, “even after nine years of marriage.”

Lena couldn’t help but gasp. “Nine years?” she repeated, stunned. “Excuse my manners, but you don’t look a day over twenty-five,” she said, thinking how personally she was twenty-six, and her company seemed about her age if she had to guess.

“I’m flattered,” Luna responded. “Raven and I are twenty-seven. We’ve been together since our sophomore year in high school. She’s my soulmate. We got married when we turned eighteen.”

The crowd quieted down when Alex began to sing.

_I’m not surprised they’re as enamored with her as I am. Alex has the voice of a nightingale._

It was then, at that moment, as Alex sang her heart out in what Lena was sure was Alex’s best attempt at French; Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off of Alex. The fact Alex didn’t pronounce all the words accurately gave it that extra charm that made Lena want to listen to Alex sing more.

Alex took her eyes off the prompter and found Lena’s in the crowd. Alex smiled at Lena as she sang, “Je vais ouvrir tes jeux (I’m going to open your eyes). Aux délices et aux merveilles. (To delights and marvels).”

Lena hung onto every word. Alex’s voice was a sweet melody while she sang, the kind that caressed Lena’s ears and made her lean in closer, completely enchanted.

When Alex finished the song, she grabbed the microphone from its stand. “I’d like to call someone very special onto the stage with me for the next song,” she announced.

 _Is she doing what I think she’s doing? There is no way I’m going up there to sing_.

“Lena, come up here, baby,” Alex said, waving her hand in a come here motion.

Lena wondered if it was too late to hide in the bathroom, but when all eyes turned to her, she knew it was. With a silent groan of protest, she let Alex persuade her to climb up on stage, even though Lena most definitely couldn’t sing one bit and was going to embarrass herself.

_The things one does for love._

Lena sighed, but then froze when her thoughts dawned on her.

Alex smiled and took Lena’s hand in hers. “Okay, ladies and gentlemen,” Alex spoke, “here’s one for the lovebirds.”

Lena hoped her hand wasn’t clammy. It wasn’t being on stage or the crowd staring at her that made her nervous. It wasn’t the spotlight shining on her that made her forget she was supposed to sing when the song started. And it wasn’t the fact she never sang karaoke before that made her heart flip.

The crowd laughed when Alex sang Lena’s parts in a high-pitched voice, and then switched back to her regular voice for her parts.

Lena shook her head, chuckling. There was no way her voice sounded like she had been around helium or escaped the set of Alvin and the chipmunks. And Lena knew. She knew the truth in her heart, at that moment where everything became clearer than ever.

_I think I’m in love with Alex, and it terrifies me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James: I love you and you love me.  
> Lena: *crickets*  
> Lena: *is in Paris with Alex for a day*  
> Lena: What’s a James?


	6. Chapter 6

_I don’t want this night to end._

Alex played with the ring around her finger. It was her old engagement ring, which she always had on her, in her pocket or stuffed into her wallet. The other one, in the same small white-golden design, was on Lena’s ring finger. It was quick thinking, on Alex’s part, to use the rings to get their first round of drinks for free, although Raven and Luna wound up buying them the next two rounds, so Alex didn’t get to buy Lena a drink until the fourth round.

Alex wasn’t entirely certain what had possessed her to introduce Lena as her wife again. It was a spontaneous spur of the moment, and the rush of it all made Alex feel alive. Nobody doubted the story she spun. One day, she was going to tell Kara all about her crazy adventures in Paris – okay, not every detail – and they would laugh about it.

“My wife and I are going back to our hotel to wind down for the night,” Alex told Raven and Luna, distracted by Lena yawning like a baby dinosaur.

_I can’t wait to hold her close while I still can._

“Thank you for this wonderful night,” Lena said.

“Likewise,” Raven replied with a friendly smile. “Here’s my number,” she explained as she handed over a business card.

“Mechanic,” Alex noted. “No wonder you know so much about motorcycles,” she hummed, glad she met someone who could gush about motorcycles for hours the same way she could.

Raven had said how a motorcycle is so much more than a device, how it’s an extension of one’s body, making them one with the road. A sentiment Alex couldn’t agree more with.

“We’ll send you a text so you have our number, too,” Lena promised Raven.

_She said we. 911, I think I’m having heart palpitations._

“Cool, cool,” Raven nodded.

“We’ll see you tomorrow at the park,” Luna said to Lena and Alex.

“Text us when you’re ready to go,” Raven added. “We live, like, right around the corner of the park. Lu knows the best vineyards like the back of her hand. You’ll be in for a treat.”

“Will do,” Alex assured, grasping Lena’s hand, which was becoming a bit of a habit by now. “Bye, Ray. Bye, Lu,” Alex uttered.

“Bye,” Lena voiced as well with a polite smile.

“Bye, chickas,” Raven replied, leaning her head onto Luna’s shoulder.  

Now that the night had fallen, it was chilly outside. Having just left the warm bar, Alex shuddered, although she would shake it off in no time. Plus, she had her leather jacket, which was enough to get her through the walk to the hotel.

Lena rubbed her arms were goosebumps erupted. She then lifted her hands to her mouth and blew on them a couple of times. Her teeth weren’t exactly clattering, but she was visibly shaking.

_My poor baby._

Wordlessly, Alex took off her jacket and draped it around Lena’s shoulders.

Lena dropped her hands. “Alex…,” she whispered, lips slightly parted. “You’ll be cold.”

“Cold? No, not at all,” Alex said with a neutral expression on her face, shrugging a shoulder. “I was feeling a little hot, so I was going to take off my jacket anyway, and putting it around you means I don’t have to carry it,” she explained, eyes twinkling.

“I’m not a coatrack, Alex,” Lena responded, swatting Alex’s arm.

Alex made the mistake of lowering her eyes and blurting out the first thing that came to mind. “No, but you do have a nice rack.”

_Oh, God. Hide me. Hide me now._

Lena’s jaw dropped. “You did not….” She shook her head, lips curling up. “You went there, you really went there.”

“Last night, yes,” Alex taunted, laughing as Lena chased her while she made a slow run for it.

“You get your ass back here, Alex!” Lena laughed, grasping the back of Alex’s shirt.

Alex tugged herself free two times before she let Lena catch her.

“Three times is a charm,” Alex mused.

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “I got you,” Lena breathed out, nose nudging Alex’s neck. “You’re not going anywhere,” Lena stated, tightening her grip, kissing the base of Alex’s neck.

Alex’s breath hitched, feeling Lena’s lips descending to her shoulder before kissing a path up to her earlobe. “L-Lena,” Alex choked out as she closed her eyes.

Lena let go, far too soon for Alex’s liking. She missed feeling Lena’s lips on her skin while they walked to their hotel, but at least Lena no longer shivered, so not everything was unfortunate. And if Alex wound up with a bit of a cold, well, it was all worth it.

“So, Danvers-Luthor, hm?” Lena brought up.

Alex chewed her lower lip. “Yes. Is that okay?”

Lena nodded. “We’ll have to keep up the act tomorrow when we go to the vineyard with our new friends.”

It didn’t feel like much of an act to Alex when her feelings for Lena were real. Sharing with strangers how they were married came naturally to Alex; to the point where she almost forgot they weren’t a couple. They could be together if it wasn’t for obstacles that decided otherwise.

Alex had to remind herself Lena just got out of a relationship, and how she was at a different stage in her life than Lena. Loving Lena wasn’t enough and the desire to build a future together was something that could only work when reciprocated. Alex made the mistake once of thinking she could have a family, when ultimately, Maggie didn’t share that dream. Alex never wanted to find herself in that kind of position ever again.

Time healed wounds, but the scars remained.

“I believe this belongs to you,” Lena said while she wriggled the ring off of her finger.

Alex held up her hand when Lena tried to give it back to her. “Keep it,” Alex replied, “you’ll need it tomorrow.”

“You’re right. We wouldn’t want to raise questions from our new friends.” There was a beat of silence. “Raven and Luna were incredibly friendly. People generally wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole.”

_I touched every inch of Lena’s body and I’d do it again in a heartbeat._

“Sounds like I really beat those odds, huh?” Alex commented, chuckling when Lena gave her a playful push. “In all seriousness, though,” Alex spoke, lacing their fingers together, liking the closeness between them. “The people who judge you without even knowing you are idiots. You’re not a criminal. Who wouldn’t want a friend who takes them to Paris?”

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?”  Lena replied, tugging at Alex’s arm, spinning her into her arms.

_I’m a menace, I know._

Alex stopped breathing when she found her chest was pressed up against Lena’s. “If you keep holding me close like this, I’m going to kiss you,” Alex warned, not afraid to share those thoughts.

Lena splayed her hands on the back of Alex’s shirt, eyes darkening.

“I mean it, Lena,” Alex punctuated, staring at Lena’s lips before flicking her eyes back up.

“I guess you’ll have no other choice but to kiss me, Alex.”

_In the middle of the sidewalk? Underneath the stars? Don’t mind if I do._

Alex wove her hands into Lena’s hair and kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling away with a wink.

“You’re a terrible tease,” Lena groaned.

“That’s what you get for teasing me first.”

Lena raised a brow. “If you’re familiar with the phrase, ‘having the last laugh,’ well, I suppose you’re smart enough to figure this one out,” she explained with a confident smirk.

_Oh fuck me she’s good._

Alex cleared her throat. “I keep my promises,” she shared, making eye-contact. “Do you keep yours?”

_How do you like them apples, Luthor? I believe she’d call that check ma-_

“Oh, I most certainly do,” Lena replied with such authority in her voice, it made Alex gulp in anticipation of what Lena was going to do to her.

“We should go back to our hotel,” Alex said, voice suddenly shrill.

_God dammit._

Lena’s eyes sparkled while a smile played at her lips. “Whatever happened to your voice, Alex?” she questioned, sounding entirely too pleased with herself. “Did your lack of French knowledge ruin your vocal cords? You may wish to improve your French.”

Alex scoffed at Lena’s audacity to have a crack at her French skills. Alex grabbed Lena by the lapels of her leather jacket and crashed their lips together.

_I’ll show her I can speak fluent French._

Alex pried Lena’s lips apart with her tongue, moaning as their tongues collided. Lena’s hands slid under Alex’s shirt, near the waistband of her jeans. Lena whimpered, hooking her thumbs into the loops of Alex’s jeans.

Alex smoothed her hands over Lena’s shoulders, underneath her leather jacket, moaning as she tasted the sex on the beach Lena drank before they had left the bar. With a groan and every bit of self-restraint she could muster, Alex broke their kiss.

Alex’s chest heaved while she caught her breath. “Does it still need improving?” she panted, running a hand through her hair as she took in Lena’s kiss-swollen lips.

“We should stop,” Lena sighed, though her eyes lingering on Alex’s lips told Alex something else.

“Yeah, we probably should,” Alex agreed, already in so deep. “We should-” She faltered mid-sentence, leaning in at the same time Lena did, closing the gap together.

“I like kissing you,” Lena confessed in a whisper, breathing harshly against Alex’s lips.

“Lena…”

Lena brushed her fingertips through Alex’s hair, tucking it behind her ears. “We should go to our suite,” Lena suggested, the tone in her voice nothing short of a plea.

Alex nodded and rested her forehead against Lena’s. Alex wanted to kiss Lena underneath the stars one last time, in case she never got the chance to do that again.

Alex ran her thumb across Lena’s lower lip, taking her time before she claimed Lena’s lips with hers, kissing her sweetly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena shrugged off Alex’s jacket and shut the door with her foot as they stumbled into their hotel room. Alex tugged at Lena’s shirt, pulling the offending fabric over her head. She mirrored Alex’s movements, ridding Alex of her shirt.

Lena hooked her fingers under the straps of Alex’s bra, using them to draw Alex closer. Lena kissed Alex, smiling into it when she felt Alex’s hands roaming down her back. She knew where that would lead, knew how Alex would pick her up to carry her over to the bed.

But not this time.

Alex put her hands on Lena’s thighs, groaning when Lena swatted her hands away. Lena pecked Alex’s lips and hoisted Alex up, humming pleased as she felt Alex’s legs wrap around her waist.

_All the time I spent at the gym is paying off._

“Fuck,” Alex moaned.

The sound of it spurred Lena on. Part of her knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but they were still in Paris. What happened here didn’t have to leave the room. They both consented. Lena wanted to feel Alex come around her fingers, wanted to taste her on her tongue and hear her moan her name.

Most of all, Lena wanted to kiss Alex until their lips begged for a break. Lena dreamed of falling asleep in Alex’s arms tonight because Alex felt like a safe haven.

Alex gasped when her back hit the wall. “Lena,” she whimpered, biting down on her lip.

Lena caught Alex’s lips in a hungry kiss, needing to bite Alex’s lip for her.

_I love you, Alex. My heart beats for you._

Lena moved her mouth to Alex’s neck, biting with enough pressure to hear Alex curse under her breath, but gentle enough not to leave bite marks that wouldn’t disappear within a matter of seconds. It was wrong to love a woman Lena couldn’t be with, but she couldn’t help how she felt. She knew it was insane how in the span of forty-eight hours, she came to love Alex as more than a friend, but the more time she spent with Alex, the more Lena wanted to keep her close forever.

“I like you, Alex,” Lena whispered, littering Alex’s neck with kisses.

_You have no idea how much I do._

“You’re a dear friend,” Lena uttered, and calling Alex her friend squeezed painfully around her heart.

“That sentiment is entirely mutual,” Alex replied with a thin smile. “You should let me down.”

“No!” Lena rushed out in a surge of panic, biting her tongue.

_I can’t let her down. I’m not ready._

Alex stared at Lena while a frown settled on her face. “Okay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Alex spoke slowly. “I didn’t want you to get too exhausted before we reach the bed, that’s all.”

_Oh, that kind of down._

Lena recovered quickly from her mishap, arching a brow. “Are you questioning my stamina?”

“It is hot how you pressed my back up against the wall, but I’d rather-” Alex abruptly stopped talking and sucked her lips into her mouth.

Lena smiled devilishly. “Rather have your back pressed into the mattress?” she guessed, and well, that made two of them. She, too, liked it when Alex was underneath her.

Lena could arrange that. She hoisted Alex up a little higher, thanking the stars Alex was such a lightweight as she walked over to the bed. “Tell me to stop and I will,” Lena offered, setting Alex down atop the sheets.

_Please don’t tell me to stop._

Alex shook her head. She wrapped her fingers around Lena’s wrist, pulling her onto the bed with her. “Don’t stop,” Alex breathed out, capturing Lena’s lips in a soft kiss.

Lena unhooked Alex’s bra and kissed Alex’s sternum, eyes filled with awe. “Beautiful,” Lena whispered, kissing one of the faint scars imprinted in Alex’s skin. “Gorgeous,” Lena continued, kissing another. “Breathtaking.”

Alex stopped Lena with a finger under her chin. Alex’s face was unreadable as she tilted Lena’s head upward until their eyes met. Those hazel eyes that melted Lena’s heart, on the other hand, appeared so star struck that Lena felt Alex loved her, in a way. As a dear friend perhaps.

Alex took Lena’s hands in hers and kissed her fingertips one by one before she kissed the palm of Lena’s hand. Lena thought of asking Alex if she had gone soft on her, but she found herself unable to speak, tongue-tied by Alex’s gentle gesture.

“I-” Alex started and stopped. Her lips split into a smile. She never finished that sentence as she leaned in and kissed Lena.

Lena’s bra wound up next to Alex’s somewhere on the floor, along with the remainder of their clothes. Lena settled down next to Alex, trailing a hand down Alex’s body. Alex gasped when Lena ran her fingers through Alex’s folds, finding she was already wet.

Lena found Alex’s clit and teasingly circled it, rubbing it lightly with the tip of her finger.

“Lena,” Alex moaned, tipping her head back into the pillow, lips parted in an o-shape.

_I’ll never forget what Alex looks like when she’s all wound up and at my mercy._

Lena cupped Alex’s sex, pupils dilating at the way Alex canted her hips into her touch. “You’re wet for me, aren’t you?” Lena asked, teasing Alex’s entrance, biting her lip as she waited for Alex to say it.

Alex whimpered, louder when Lena used her free hand to palm one of her breasts. “Y-yes,” Alex choked out, spreading her legs.

_So obedient for me._

Lena licked her lips, eyes ablaze with desire. She stopped, smiling as Alex groaned. “Patience, love,” Lena hushed, lowering herself between Alex’s legs.

Alex’s body jerked while she uttered a loud, “fuck.”

_Was that a reaction or simple impatience? I shouldn’t delude myself. Alex isn’t mine, but tonight she can be._

Lena bit and kissed her way up Alex’s thighs, reveling at each sound Alex made. When Lena flicked her tongue against Alex’s hot, dripping center, the downright dirty way Alex pronounced her name nearly made Lena come on the spot.

“Yes…Mhmm, just like that, baby,” Alex moaned, fisting the sheets.

Lena pushed two fingers inside of Alex, whimpering at how Alex clenched around them. “How does this feel?” Lena questioned, giving an experimental thrust, swallowing as she silently added, “love.”

The word was spoken like a secret, filled with every ounce of love Lena felt for Alex.

Alex shuddered. “G-good,” she answered, rolling her hips, chasing Lena’s fingers. “You make me feel so good,” Alex said, voice husky.

Lena purred, cheeks burning when she realized it was unlike her to make such sounds, but with Alex, everything was heightened, and Lena found it easier to let loose and worry less about the impressions she made. Lena did hope Alex thought fondly of her.

Lena laved Alex’s pink lips and her sensitive, swollen clit with attention, eating her out until her legs were shaking. Lena used that momentum to curl her fingers inside of Alex’s dripping sex, moaning as those warm walls tightened around her digits. She placed her other hand on Alex’s stomach to keep her down, to help Alex ride out the waves when she came with a strangled cry.

“Fuck, Lena, oh fuck…fuck I’m…I’m going to come again,” Alex moaned, squirming beneath Lena. “Lena…please…I, fuck,” Alex gasped. “I want to taste you, baby.”

A shiver rolled down Lena’s spine. “Soon,” she promised, licking her fingers clean, teasingly slow for Alex to see.

Lena took her sweet, sweet time while Alex groaned at the sight.

_This night isn’t over, love. I’ll let you do anything you want. Anything._

“I have a confession to make,” Lena announced. She brought something she wasn’t sure she would use, but she packed it nonetheless. “How do you feel about intimacy involving a strap-on?” she wondered, and if Alex wasn’t into it, they could forget she ever asked.

Alex's eyes darkened. “Give it to me and I’ll fuck you nice and slow until you beg me to fuck you harder.”

Lena’s jaw dropped. Alex’s naughty reaction made Lena hornier than ever. She needed Alex, and she needed her now.

Alex stood with a lopsided smile, putting on the harness Lena gave her. Alex clicked the dildo into place. It was six inches long, red, and ribbed for added pleasure. Lena had a bottle of lube, but she had a feeling she didn’t need any.

Alex crawled back in bed and pinned Lena’s wrists down. Without warning, Alex pushed the tip of the dildo inside of Lena.

“Who’s the bottom now?” Alex commented, burying the rest of the dildo inside of Lena’s dripping, needy sex.

_I’m going to get you for that if it’s the last thing I do, Alex._

 


	7. Chapter 7

_I love waking up next to her._

Alex let out a soft sigh, smiling at Lena’s sleeping form. One more morning after this one and they would fly back to National City. It all went by far too soon for Alex’s liking, although on the bright side, there were roughly twenty-four hours left before they had to start packing.

Fairy tales were made up stories full of magic and wonder, but waking up next to Lena felt as if Alex found her personal real-life sleeping beauty. Lena’s hair was a dark halo of soft locks, spread around the pillow, somewhat messy. She had one arm stretched out over her side of the bed while her other arm along with her body was curled up around Alex on Alex’s side of the bed.

_Lena is such a soft cuddle bug, it’s adorable._

Alex smiled at the way Lena kept wrinkling her nose in her sleep, likely due to a stray hair that tickled her face. It was almost too cute to brush the offending lock away, but Alex did so anyway.

_I could look at her sleeping for hours. I’m not sure if they’ll let her board the plane when we leave. I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to take art with me._

Alex bit her lip when her mind wandered through her memories of last night. Intimacy with Lena was exactly that; intimate. It wasn’t lost on Alex how Lena hadn’t referred to their sexual activities as sex, how Lena made it sound more loving and less carnal.

_It’s not quite light out yet. I woke up way too early._

Carefully, Alex untangled her body from Lena. She grimaced and stopped when Lena stirred, breathing out in relief when Lena cuddled the pillow and continued to sleep.

_I’d give my left kidney for a picture right now, but I’d never do that without her consent._

Alex tiptoed toward the bathroom and shut the door with a soft click. She turned on the tap while her thumb scrolled through her contact list on her phone. It rang twice before the line connected. She went to sit on the edge of the bathtub, evening out her breaths.

_With some luck, I can sneak back to bed in a little bit without Lena noticing I was absent for a while._

“Hey, Al. I’d have called you, but I didn’t want to wake you up. I figured you’d give me a call eventually.”

“Hey, Luce,” Alex greeted, keeping her voice down. “It’s good to hear your voice.”

“It must be the crack of dawn in Paris right now, you getting enough sleep?”

Alex rolled her eyes at the way Lucy punctuated the word ‘sleep,’ with a teasing undertone.

“What’s up, Al?”

“Oh, just wanted to call my best friend, whom I missed,” Alex said casually. “It was interesting to find out she came back to National City without telling me and asked my sister out on a date.”

“It’s called a surprise. I had no idea you were off to Paris, you’ve always been so rooted in your job.”

Alex had to admit that was fair. She didn’t even tell Kara until she had landed, and that was only because Kara had called to ask about her whereabouts.

“And about Kara,” Lucy added, “I’ll make sure to ask for your blessing when we get married.”

“When, huh?” Alex noted with a chuckle. “Interesting choice of words.”

“Shut up,” Lucy grumbled lightly, and Alex could picture the blush on Lucy’s cheeks.

“Now that you’ve called me, there’s something I want to discuss,” Lucy revealed. “I’m going to be blunt here, Al.”

“Aren’t you always, Luce?”

“Do you feel something for Lena?”

Alex took a deep breath in through her nose. Lucy was her best friend and someone Alex could trust. She didn’t have to worry anything would be passed on to someone else. Alex slowly breathed out.

“Yes…a lot, actually,” Alex confessed. “It’s all happening fast, but I…I’m crazy about her. She blossomed open so much here in Paris. I’m getting to know a whole other side of her and I really…I really like her. I love her.”

“You sound like you’ve got it bad, Danvers. Not to burst your bubble, but as your best friend and as someone who cares about you, I need to say this because someone has to, and Kara won’t ever burst your bubble for you. Sometimes you need to hear what you might not want to hear. This is one of those times.”

Alex crossed her left leg over her right, chewing her lip while she waited for the inevitable warning.

“Look, Alex, you’re both on this trip to Paris, away from the responsibilities you have here in National City. You’re relaxing, getting up whenever you want, doing what you want…anyways, you catch my drift. But what’s going to happen once you’re back? You’ll both be busy with your respective jobs, working overtime, and odds are you’ll be stressed more times than not. I’m not saying things can’t work if you do want to go for something together. All I’m saying is that vacations can be dreamy while reality has its ups and downs. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Alex knew reality wasn’t the same as being here in Paris. She knew once she went back, she could no longer hold Lena’s hand and make people believe they were married, even though they weren’t even dating. Alex was familiar with how much time work swallowed up, but she always made time for romance in a relationship, always put in an effort no matter what.

Alex knew she couldn’t stumble into ponds with Lena in National City, or ask strangers to take pictures of them together. But that didn’t mean the way Lena relaxed around Alex would be gone. They could still be comfortable around one another and sing karaoke or have dinner together sometime.

“I know, Luce. My feet are still on the ground,” Alex reassured her best friend.

“If you two ever date, I’ll support you, hundred percent,” Lucy promised, and Alex knew she would.

“I’m going to adopt a child when I get back,” Alex decided. “It’s what I’ve always wanted.”

Lucy hummed. “Does Lena want children?”

Alex bit her lip. “I don’t know, Luce,” she replied with a deep sigh. “I’m not sure. I haven’t exactly told her about my feelings. This is all new and I didn’t plan to feel this way about my sister’s best friend. Lena is my friend. When we get back from Paris, we can go back to normal. My feelings will pass.”

_I don’t know how to stop loving her._

“You’re bad at lying, just like Kara,” Lucy commented.

Alex scoffed. “Just like Kara? Kara who flew to Lena’s office on a bus?”

“Okay, Kara’s way worse at lying, but still, you suck at it, too.” After a beat, Lucy said, “You should talk to Lena, hear what she has to say.”

“Let’s talk about something else,” Alex suggested, in desperate need to change the topic before overthinking would lead to a headache. “You kissed my sister-”

“I think I heard the doorbell,” Lucy interrupted. “Must be the pizza guy.”

Alex didn’t hear a thing. “It’s nighttime in National City,” she noted. “You said ‘the’ doorbell and you wouldn’t order pizza this late unless…you’re at Kara’s place.”

“Oh, God,” Alex gasped, praying to all the gods at once her sister didn’t eavesdrop.

“Jesus, you go to Paris for a few days and suddenly you’re Jacques Clouseau,” Lucy murmured. “I ordered some pizzas for when Kara gets back. Something about a car chase and she mentioned she was hungry, so yeah.”

“You scared me half to death, you asshole!” Alex shouted into her phone while Lucy laughed. “What I shared with you is private-”

“Alex?” Lena called out, followed by a knock on the door.

“Shit,” Alex muttered under her breath. “Lena’s up, I have to go.”

“Promise me you’ll at least think about communicating how you feel or else I’ll text Lena those embarrassing pictures your mom took when you were younger.”

Alex gasped. Not those. Never those. When she was eight, she dressed up as a cowboy because she thought Woody from Toy Story was the coolest. But that was nowhere near as embarrassing as the picture of her as a toddler in a pink dress and tap shoes.

_God, I hope my mom deleted the video of me dancing and singing to Bare Necessities._

“I can’t believe you’re going to be my sister in law someday,” Alex groaned before she hung up.

_At least Kara’s taste vastly improved, I have to hand her that much. It’s official, anyone who’s ever dated James is now getting involved with a woman._

“You can come in if you want,” Alex said, loud enough for Lena to hear her.

“Aren’t you going to come out?”

“Again? Why, Lena, I’d think it was pretty clear last night that I am a lesbian.”

“That’s it,” Lena replied, opening the door with a smile on her face. “I’m going to get you.”

Alex shrieked when she lost her balance thanks to Lena. The water from the tap that hadn’t been turned off yet made Alex wet as she fell into the tub. Alex got her revenge by pulling Lena in with her, laughing at how this felt like their shenanigans at the Royal Gardens all over again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s heart wouldn’t stop running a marathon as she walked toward the park to meet up with Raven and Luna, as agreed, while Alex held her hand. It was odd, holding hands, something Lena never did with anyone, which was a pity because it felt nice. The familiarity of it gave her a warm feeling that spread throughout her chest.

“They texted me they’ll wait for us at the bench across from the pond,” Alex shared.

“The pond?” Lena noted with some skepticism. “Are you going to behave this time?”

“Hey now, you pushed me in both times,” Alex pointed out with a light chuckle.

_It’s not my fault I enjoy seeing you wet._

“You get wet easily, Alex, that’s not on me,” Lena replied, eyes twinkling while Alex gaped at her.

“We’re almost there,” Alex said, nodding her head to where the park came in sight.

“You’re going to push me into the pond, aren’t you?”

“I can’t say I’m not considering it.”

Lena held up her hands, breath stuck in the back of her throat when the sun reflected on the ring around her finger. Alex’s ring, the one meant to pretend they were married, the ring that Lena was quite certain could be an engagement ring, but Alex hadn’t talked about it, so neither had she.

Alex must have caught her staring at the piece of jewelry. “You okay, wife of mine?”

Lena snorted. “Dork,” she uttered, feeling her heart flip.

_You have my heart, what more do you want? My soul? Take it, Alex._

“Hey, there you are!” Raven called out from a distance. She jogged up to them with her wife in tow, a tired smile on her face.

“Hey,” Alex greeted.

“Hello, Raven,” Lena nodded. “Luna.”

Lena frowned when she noticed a small figure hiding behind Luna’s legs.

Alex seemed to have noticed as well because next thing, she crouched down. “Hey, there,” she said sweetly. “I’m Alex and this is my wife, Lena,” she explained with such a warm smile, it could make winter feel like summer. “And who might you be?”

“His name is Aden,” Luna sufficed. “He’s my cousin’s son.”

“Her cousin married one of my best friends,” Raven shared. “They asked us if we’d mind watching the kid today. Are you two okay with him tagging along? If not, no offense taken, we’ll give you the directions to the vineyard and you can go on your merry way.”

“My wife and I don’t mind at all,” Lena spoke first, heart fluttering.

_I could get used to introducing Alex as my wife. God, I’m crazy about her._

“I adore children,” Lena said sincerely. “Back at home, I opened a hospital for children, which I visit whenever I am able to. My wife loves children as well.”

Alex’s smile was blinding, eyes on the small blonde boy who shyly smiled back. “Would you like to see a cool trick my dad taught me?” she asked, smile impossibly more radiant when Aden nodded.

Lena was utterly, completely, irreversibly, wholeheartedly done for as she watched Alex pull a coin from behind Aden’s ear.

“Magic,” Alex whispered, wriggling her fingers in a jazz hands sort of motion.

Aden squealed and held up the coin for Raven and Luna to see.

Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off of Alex if she tried. On their way to the vineyard, all she did was admire Alex. Lena was in love with Alex and she had no idea how to handle those feelings.

Aden, who initially tried to hide, sat on Alex’s lap during their drive, pointing at everything he spotted through the window. Aden cooed when he saw a tree, giggling when Alex tried to name everything in French.

“Quel âge avez-vous? (How old are you?),” Lena asked Aden, smiling friendly at the boy as he held up four fingers.

When Aden returned the question to Lena with the voice of a pipsqueak, Lena wanted to hug him for being so cute she could eat him up.

_No wonder Alex wants at least one of those. I spend five minutes in a car with a child and now I almost want one._

“Clarke and Lexa are raising the kid to be bilingual,” Raven said.

“Do you want any children?” Alex asked.

For a hot minute, Lena thought the question was meant for her, but then she saw Alex look between Raven and Luna. It would be somewhat unusual if Alex had asked Lena, in front of their new friends at least, considering they had a fake marriage to uphold.

“Yes,” Luna answered. “My wife and I have been discussing our options.”

“It would be nice to have a little rugrat wandering about,” Raven chimed in.

Lena wondered if every time Raven and Luna referred to each other as their wife, it was purely because they liked the sound of it the way Lena did each time Alex called her that. It did have a pleasant ring to it, and it gave Lena butterflies.

_If Alex and I were truly married, I’d introduce her as my wife every chance I’d get._

Lena smiled at the fleeting thought of how much pride she would feel if she could ever call Alex hers. Not in a possession kind of way, of course. Women weren’t property, and Lena would never treat Alex as such. No, if Lena ever won the lottery in love, she would spoil Alex with candle-lit dinners and personal massages involving essential oils.

“What about the two of you?” Raven questioned, and of course, she bounced it back. It was inevitable one’s curiosity warranted another’s. “Any plans to extend the Danvers-Luthor family household?”

_Danvers-Luthor family household. If only. We could have a pet. If I can run two companies, surely I can keep a fish alive._

“Um…,” Alex uttered quietly, glancing at Lena as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I do want children someday,” Lena announced.

_I do?_

Lena couldn’t believe she just said that. She hadn’t given it much thought. Besides, she had time, she was barely more than halfway into her twenties, and she always naturally assumed motherhood wasn’t for her. If she didn’t opt to have children, the Luthor line had a chance of ending with her. She wasn’t like Lex, but Lena had darkness in her nonetheless, which she feared passing on. Then there was also the weight resting on the Luthor name and the hatred of people who saw nothing past that name.

Alex tilted her head, face unreadable as she stared at Lena.

Lena couldn’t get out of the car fast enough when they finally arrived at the vineyard. She knew better than to speak without thinking first.

Lena almost jumped when a tiny hand grasped hers. Looking down, she saw Aden smile up at her while his other hand held on to Alex.

_God, my ovaries can’t take this much cuteness._

“Perhaps we should go elsewhere,” Lena offered. It was her idea to come here, but she didn’t have to visit a vineyard in France in order to get good wine. “Someplace fun for Aden.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Raven said with a shrug. “He’s been to a birthday party last week. They had a bouncing castle.”

“Maybe we should ask Aden what he wants to do,” Alex suggested. “If it’s all the same to you,” she said to Raven and Luna.

After a nod from Raven and Luna, Alex kneeled down in front of the little boy. “Hey, sweetiepie,” Alex uttered with a smile. “Where would you like to go today?”

“Aquarium!” Aden exclaimed with a toothy grin. “They have Nemo!”

“What do you say, wifey?” Alex asked Lena with a chuckle before adding, “Are you ready to get wet?”

“With you? Always,” Lena winked.

“Okay, horneymooners,” Raven commented with a grin and a shake of her head. “Let’s go find Nemo.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Lena wants children._

Alex no longer had to ask the big question, thanks to their new friends. The woman she harbored feelings for, the one who was her sister’s best friend, the woman who took her to Paris and swept her off of her feet, declared she wanted children someday.

It wasn’t clear what Lena meant by someday because, in all fairness, Alex had four years on Lena. Four wasn’t that big of a gap, although Alex wanted a child now, this year. She did tell herself if she happened to meet a woman, clicked really well with her, and learned she wished to have children, Alex would consider waiting a little while longer.

_Would Lena want this with me?_

Alex smiled as she watched Aden point at a large tank filled with clownfish.

“Nemo!” Aden squealed, grasping Lena’s hand, tugging.

“Oomph,” Lena uttered, partially losing her balance. “Nemo must have a lot of brothers and sisters,” she said, crouching down next to Aden. “What if I let you pick a stuffed animal from the gift shop? Would you like that?” Lena asked, ruffling her hand through Aden’s hair, which had the little boy giggle.

Aden nodded his head, eyes round. “Can I have two?” he pleaded, pulling his bottom lip down. “Nemo would be sad without Dory.”

“Aden,” Luna chastised.

“One toy, kid,” Raven spoke, placing a hand on Aden’s shoulder. “And say thank you to the pretty lady,” Raven added with a wink at Lena.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat when Lena’s cheeks tinged red.

_You’re so gorgeous. I love you, but do you feel the same? Can someone like me have a shot with you?_

“He can have two if he’d like,” Lena offered with a kind smile, which of course, she did. Always so generous.

“Careful,” Alex warned Raven and Luna with a light chuckle, “my wife might buy this place for Aden if he pouts one more time.”

Lena guffawed. “Excuse me I have more self-restraint than that.”

“Uh-huh, sure you do,” Alex nodded. “And you bought CatCo because…?”

“What’s that sound in the distance?” Lena said with a serious tone, cupping her hand behind the shell of her ear. “Did someone say we should get a divorce?”

_You ought to marry me first, Luthor. Which, yes, please do._

Alex bit her tongue. As far as their friends knew, they were married. It made her smile how sometimes they did act like a couple. “I can kiss it better?” she offered, mesmerized as Lena’s lips stretched into a warm smile.

Lena glanced around at the families passing by and the children pressing their nose to the tanks to get a closer look at the various fishes and sharks. “I’ll take a rain check.”

Alex nodded in understanding. This was a family place, not the kind of place where a simple kiss could lead to a much deeper one. She would have settled for a peck, but around Lena, she always got carried away.

“My foxy wife and I are going to gear up to swim with the sharks,” Raven announced. “You two mind watching Aden for an hour?”

“We’d love to babysit him,” Alex replied, looking over at Lena who nodded.

“Cool, we’ll see you in a bit.”

Keeping an eye on a four-year-old seemed easy enough. Plus, Aden was a sweetheart. He smiled while he had his picture taken with the clownfish so he could show it to his mommies later. He roped them into going to see the mermaid with him, exclaiming how he was going to marry Ariel someday.

The more time Alex spent with Aden, the more her heart melted, and her dream to have children grew.

“Ooooh,” Aden cooed, clapping for dolphins, taking it all in with childlike wonder.

In water bluer than the ocean, a dolphin leapt high into the air. He arched his body, flipping his tail before splashing back into the water. His skin was a shiny, shimmering gray and he made a show of waving his fin at the crowd. He showed off his best tricks, pushing a ball forward atop the surface of the water with his nose.

Alex noticed there was a sign in French, which was translated in English beneath it, saying people were allowed to swim with the dolphins if they liked, in groups of five at a time, for no longer than half an hour. Swimming with dolphins was something many people would put on their bucket list, but not Alex. She had been in a tank once, and that was more than enough.

_I can’t go swimming without feeling like I’m suffocating._

Alex dug her nails into the palms of her hands. Swimming was out of the question for her. If Lena wanted to go, she would stick around to watch, although they were babysitting Aden, and Alex had no idea if he could swim, but she would rather not test whether he could or not.

Aden had the attention span of a goldfish. He turned away from the dolphins, on to whatever was next that would catch his eye for a couple of seconds.

“Nemo!” Aden yelled, bouncing around while Alex and Lena tried to keep up with him.

Aden wriggled through the crowd one minute, and the next he was gone.

Alex’s heart shot up in her throat when she lost sight of Aden. Her stomach filled with dread and her hands shook. She couldn’t breathe and she had the feeling she was going to vomit. No matter where she looked, all she saw was strangers and children that weren’t Aden.

_I just lost someone else’s kid. This is horrible._

“H-he…he was right there…,” Alex uttered, gulping. “Where did he go? I swear I had my eyes on him, but then he was gone, and I…oh, God, I should have held his hand. What was I thinking? He’s just a little boy. What if someone took him? What if I adopt a child and someone abducts them because I’m not careful enough?” she rambled on, voice high-pitched and panicked. “What am I going to tell Raven and Luna? What will they tell Aden’s parents? We should call the police.”

“Alex, Alex, my love,” Lena said gently, cradling Alex’s cheeks in her hands, thumbs wiping at the tears Alex hadn’t realized escaped her eyes. “Look at me,” Lena urged, voice soft. “When I was younger, my parents lost me all the time. Whether it was at the grocery store, or elsewhere. It happens, but I always turned up okay.”

Alex whimpered. “Mine lost me a couple of times, too,” she recalled. “God, I hate this feeling. I’ve been less afraid having been at gunpoint and having almost drowned in a tank once, than I am right now, knowing I lost Aden.”

_Motherhood is going to be scary._

“We,” Lena corrected, “lost Aden. And we will find him.”

_How can she possibly be this calm?_

“Everything is going to be all right,” Lena promised, pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple. “We’re going to take deep breaths together,” Lena instructed. “And we will find Aden. He can’t have gone far.”

Alex swallowed, nodding. Lena was right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_If I don’t find that little boy I will run a background check on every visitor who set foot in here today and if they have as much as one parking ticket, so help me God, I will make their life a living hell until someone points me in Aden’s direction. If anyone touched a single hair on his head, I’ll slap them with a lawsuit so hard they’ll have nightmares about me for years._

Lena slowly exhaled and squeezed Alex’s hand to let her know everything was going to be okay. Inside, a storm raged on, but on the outside, Lena hid it under her mask. The last thing Alex needed right now was for Lena to panic, too.

“I wonder if my mother was this terrified when she lost me when I was younger,” Alex pondered aloud, chewing her lip.

_Mine appeared thoroughly disappointed when she found me. She would have done anything to have me taken off of her hands._

Lena wisely kept her thoughts to herself. Her depressing childhood years were irrelevant, they wouldn’t ease Alex’s mind or bring Aden back.

“Let’s check if he’s near the clownfish,” Lena suggested. “Aden seems to like those.”

“Oh, God, what if he fell into the water somewhere? What if he had to go to the toilet and got lost? What if he went outside and ran into-”

“Alex, focus,” Lena interrupted. “What would Director Danvers do?”

They walked back to the clownfish, then the mermaid, and the dolphins. All without luck. Alex approached someone from the aquarium to explain they lost sight of Aden while Lena showed one of the pictures she took of him.

_I shouldn’t babysit children. God knows why Sam trusted me around Rubes so much, though if she had any food allergies, I surely would have messed up._

In the end, Aden found them with a gleeful smile on his face and his arms full of toys. The store manager of the gift shop standing behind Aden, shaking his head, was decidedly less cheerful.

“Aden, thank God,” Alex breathed out, dropping down to her knees, wrapping her arms around Aden.

“Children are a handful, aren’t they?” the manager spoke in perfect English.

“They sure are,” Lena agreed with a soft sigh.

“Will you be paying for your son’s toys? Otherwise, I’ll have to put them back in the shop.”

Alex blinked up at the manager.

Lena would have gladly bought Aden every toy he wanted and more, but Aden wandered off without them and had them worried sick. “No,” Lena decided firmly, at which Alex gaped at her.

_I don’t always say yes. Get used to it, Alex._

“Thank you for bringing…our son back to us,” Lena thanked the manager. “We will, however, not purchase any toys. Aden needs to learn the behavior he displayed today shall not be rewarded.”

“No toys?” Aden asked, lip wobbling.

Lena’s heart broke a little. She was tempted to buy Aden every toy the gift shop had to keep him from crying a single tear, but she didn’t want to send him the message running off would get him presents. “No toys,” Lena repeated, stern enough to let Aden know she was serious without raising her voice at him.

Aden sniffled when the gift shop manager left with every toy he took.

Lena crouched down. “Do you understand why I didn’t get you any toys?” she asked, taking Aden’s hands in hers.

Aden pouted. “Be-because I di-didn’t s-say p-please and than-thanks,” he hiccupped through his tears.

“No, Aden,” Lena replied gently, brushing at his tears. “Alex and I need you to stay very close to us because we promised Luna and Raven we would watch you. You ran off without us, which was super scary.”

“L-like gho-ghosts?”

“Yes, like ghosts,” Lena confirmed. “And we wouldn’t buy ghosts any gifts, would we?”

Aden shook his head.

“I’ll tell you what,” Lena offered, tapping Aden’s cute little nose. “If you hold our hand, you can have one toy before we leave. Deal?”

“Deal!” Aden chirped. He flung his arms around Lena’s neck and stopped crying.

Lena rubbed Aden’s back, and maybe, having children wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen. She noticed Alex smiling at her, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, which made Lena want to hug her, too.

“Your heart is beautiful,” Alex said, blinking a tear away. “So beautiful,” she uttered, voice wavering ever so slightly. “I envy the person you’ll give it to someday.”

_How could I give someone my heart when I already lost it to you?_

“I’m not sure green’s your color, Alex,” Lena replied with a chuckle, desperate to break the tension of how worried they both were just moments ago, needing to lighten the mood.

“Maybe not,” Alex shrugged. “But it sure is yours,” she countered. “So if I don’t stray too far from your side, we’ll make a good match.”

“Stay as close as you wish,” Lena husked, bordering on flirting, but she couldn’t help herself.

Alex’s eyes softened. “Don’t mind if I do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex rubbed her neck, muscles sore. The foresight of getting into a hot tub with Lena to wind down with a glass of champagne to close off their last night in Paris was a slice of heaven. After the day they had, Alex could imagine both of them needed this like they needed air to breathe.

It was a relief Raven and Luna were nothing but understanding when Alex explained to them how Lena and she lost sight of Aden for a while. Alex was utterly speechless at how well Lena handled the situation, how she taught Aden the importance of staying close and how dangerous it was to wander off, without really upsetting Aden.

Everything inside of Alex screamed ‘mother material’ and she had no doubt Lena would be a wonderful mother someday. It made Alex love Lena even more, flaming the fire that burned inside of her for Lena further.

_I don’t know if I should tell her how I feel. It’s too soon. She’ll need time to move on._

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, walking up to the hot tub. She unfastened her robe and let it pool around her ankles, showing off a maroon bikini. “It’s not wine, but I suppose I’ll live,” she mused, pouring herself a glass of champagne.

Alex saw Lena naked before, but holy fuck; Lena was a bombshell, making Alex’s mouth water. Her eyes roamed up and down, admiring every inch of Lena’s body, heart thudding at the knowledge her fingers and lips had explored it all.

Lena quirked a brow. “See something you like?” she inquired with a sideways smirk.

“That bottle of champagne looks good,” Alex answered, chuckling at the way Lena rolled her eyes.

But if Alex thought she recovered fast, Lena did so quicker. “Care for a sip then?” she offered, holding out her glass, decorated with a remnant of her lipstick.

“Sure,” Alex said, licking her lips. “I’ll have a taste.”

Lena’s eyes darkened. She sipped from her glass, eyes resting steadily on Alex. “Have at it,” Lena spoke, crooking her finger, beckoning Alex closer.

Alex nearly tripped over her feet in her haste to comply, so fucking weak for Lena, but it turned out Lena was a bigger tease than she thought. Lena thrust her glass into Alex’s hands with an innocent smile and the actual audacity to say, “Here you go.”

Lena stretched her right leg out, placing her foot onto the edge of the hot tub. “My legs are so sore,” she sighed, leaning forward, stomach pressing against her knee. She arched her back, which made Alex’s eyes follow its curve, down to Lena’s ass.

Alex choked when the champagne went down the wrong pipe. She masked it with a cough. “I…yeah, I can relate,” she nodded, gulping down half the glass.

“And my sides…,” Lena groaned, running her hands down her sides.

_She’s doing that and thinks she has a reason to groan? God, help me._

Lena moved her hands lower. “I’m not sure if I can still feel my thi-”

“Yeah, I get it, you’re sore all over,” Alex blurted out, finishing the rest of the glass. “Shall we go in the hot tub then? You know, ah, before the water gets cold.”

_Before the water gets cold? Seriously? That was the best I could think of?_

“You may want to undress a little first,” Lena said, gesturing at Alex’s body.

Alex glanced down at her robe. “Oh…yes, right, I was going to do that.”

“Are you sure about that, Alex?” Lena all but purred. “You have quite the streak of getting wet with your clothes on.”

“Watch it, Luthor,” Alex warned, stifling a groan.

“The audacity of this bitch,” Alex muttered under her breath as she slipped out of her robe.

Lena paused, one leg in the hot tub, the other still next to it. “What did you say?”

_I love you and I want to have your babies, and also, please marry me._

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Alex answered with a casual tone. “I was wondering where you bought that bikini.”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me where you got yours, first,” Lena replied, biting her lip.

_Why does she have to look and sound like sex on a stick? I can’t take all of this teasing._

“This little ditty?” Alex laughed, feeling somewhat awkward in her black bikini. “I’m pretty sure I bought this at target.”

“I need another glass of champagne,” Alex mumbled, although a stronger drink would work better.

Lena’s teasing smile slipped until it was replaced with a frown. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I…yeah, all I need is one more drink and I’ll stop.”

“How about you and I talk? If there’s anything you want to get off of your chest, I’m here.”

Alex rolled her lips into her mouth. She looked at the empty glass and decided to set it down. “This might be a long night,” she cautioned while she got into the hot tub.

Lena sat down next to Alex and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

Alex took a deep breath in. “It all started when I went to college…”

 


	9. Chapter 9

_I shouldn’t have teased her as much as I did._

Lena couldn’t take it back, but she wished she would have picked some other time to rile Alex up. Lena saw Alex ogling the bottle of champagne, which didn’t sit well with her, recalling how Alex made an off-hand comment once of having been in rehab. Everyone had a past, one way or another. Lena knew little of Alex’s, and vice versa.

“If I talk about this…,” Alex began, trailing off. She chewed her lip, letting out a deep sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

Lena waited for Alex to go on, but when that didn’t happen, Lena prompted with a careful, “yes?”

“If I share this with you, would you mind sharing something about your life with me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though. I’ll still share.”

_I never open up about my past much, but I do want a closer connection with Alex, and I can’t do that unless I lower my walls._

“I don’t mind,” Lena decided, squeezing Alex’s hand, although this time it was more for her sake than for Alex’s. As much as Lena wanted to be a rock for Alex to help her through tough times, she felt as if Alex was her anchor instead.

Alex squeezed back. The gesture was small, but it was no less intimate than the times where they were naked with their limbs tangled together and their lips attached to one another. In fact, sharing a piece of one’s self involved far more nudity than undressing ever could.

Lena saw in the scars that littered Alex’s torso that she had lived. She saw it in the way those hazel eyes seemed to hold the weight of the world. Lena felt it in the way Alex gripped her hand like she would a glass of scotch, struggling to find her bearings. There was a shadow of darkness, hanging around Alex like a thick cloud, revealing a glimpse of the battles she fought and survived. The totality of it all made Lena’s heart ache.

“When I was going through college, I started drinking, a lot,” Alex shared. “At first, it was just to take the edge off, to relax. I’d go to parties and drink. I felt miserable. It was a feeling I couldn’t shake, and I needed an outlet. Two drinks became five, but I needed more. I went through a few relationships, but none of them lasted long because I never…I didn’t like being intimate. I thought if I drank more, I’d handle it better. Every time, I went through the motions on auto-pilot. I felt dead inside and I’d close my eyes, waiting for it to be over.”

_I know what it feels like to lay down and wait for it to be over. That was my last relationship in a nutshell. But this isn’t about me, this is about Alex._

“Sometimes I’d notice girls,” Alex confessed. “But I thought, believed, all I wanted was to be their friend, best friend even. I thought I wasn’t trying hard enough to enjoy sex, so I drank more to the point where I couldn’t bear kiss a guy unless I was half drunk. It got worse and when I started drinking so much I blacked out, I stopped dating altogether. I told myself, and others, all I wanted was to focus on my studies rather than waste my time on pretty boys.”

“It went okay for a while,” Alex continued, nodding to herself. “I stopped drinking, spent hours at the library, avoided parties, and got more sleep. Everything was looking up until I cracked under the pressure of my studies. I wanted to be the best, prove to my mom I could accomplish something great. Ever since Kara arrived, I felt as if I had to compete with her. But how could I compete with someone who can literally fly? I loved Kara. I didn’t when I was younger, but I did eventually, and I still do. Despite loving her, when my mom kept pressing how I had to look out for Kara, how I had to carry responsibility for her, it was too much. I pushed myself to my limits, trying not to bend. They say those who don’t bend break, and I did. I broke down.”

Lena’s heart bled upon seeing tears pool in Alex’s eyes and hearing her voice shake. If Lena could take every ounce of pain Alex felt away and absorb it as her own, she would in a heartbeat.

“Alex, love,” Lena uttered softly, trying to keep her voice from cracking. It didn’t even matter she slipped up with that term of endearment again. “You never needed any superpowers to be brilliant. You did accomplish something great, by coming to terms with who you are.”

“You’re going to make me cry,” Alex chuckled, wiping at a lone tear. “J’onn bailed me out of jail when he recruited me. He saw something in me, something I didn’t, and he didn’t hire me just because I was close to Kara. I went to rehab, cleaned up my act, and stayed sober until I earned my one-year sobriety chip. Eventually, I did get a drink again, but it was no longer for the wrong reasons.”

Lena ran her thumb over the back of Alex’s hand. The water was going to make their skin all wrinkly, but it was okay, Lena could withstand minor inconveniences for Alex.

“Sometimes I do have a glass too much,” Alex admitted, eyeing the champagne with a sigh. “When I’m having a rough day, I want to drink my sorrows away. Maybe that’s self-destructive, but it’s the only way I know how to cope when it feels as if the walls are closing in on me.”

“You were drinking on Valentine’s,” Lena remembered, biting her tongue for being so crass. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so tactless.”

“No, no,” Alex replied with a shake of her head. “You’re right. I was drinking on Valentine’s. If you hadn’t shown up, I’d probably have downed at least another bottle. I was drinking because…” she sighed loudly and screwed her eyes shut for a moment. “I felt bitter being single.”

Lena didn’t want to ask, but it was an inevitable topic. “Do you miss Maggie?”

_Please say no._

Alex opened her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, nodding slowly. “Yes,” she answered, “sometimes, I miss her.”

Lena felt as if someone just plunged a knife into her heart. What had she expected? Maggie was Alex’s great love; the one Alex wanted to marry. They were engaged, for crying out loud. Of course, Alex missed Maggie, and Lena wished with every cell in her being Maggie would realize having children could be truly wonderful so she would come back to Alex, and make Alex happy.

That was all Lena wanted, for Alex to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her. Love wasn’t selfish. Loving someone meant putting their needs first, and Lena would always put Alex first, no matter what. Maggie made a mistake letting Alex slip between her fingertips. If Alex wanted children, why not let her have a dozen if it made her smile?

“But,” Alex breathed out, turning her head to the side until her eyes found Lena’s. “I miss her less as time goes on,” Alex explained with a thin smile. “I no longer find myself checking my phone to see if she texted me. Her picture is no longer in my wallet. I’ve been moving on, healing, step by step.”

Lena cautiously smiled back, but part of her wondered how fast Alex would be to hug her arms around Maggie and never let go if Maggie were to knock on Alex’s door.

_I love you, Alex. I wish my timing was right. Sadly, it isn’t._

“Phew,” Alex exclaimed, smile far brighter now. “It felt good getting all of that out. Maybe talking isn’t so bad,” she said, tipping her head down. “You’re a good listener,” she whispered, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena thought of lifting her free hand – the other was still holding Alex’s – to stroke Alex’s hair. However, before she had the chance to do so, Alex leaned away.

“What about you?” Alex questioned, nudging Lena’s shoulder with hers. “What’s your luggage?” Alex asked, brushing her fingers through Lena’s hair. “Sorry,” Alex apologized with a smile. “There was a stray hair and I didn’t want it getting in your eyes.”

_Never apologize for being sweet to me. Few people are and it means the world, coming from you._

Lena sighed quietly. Boxes, that was where she had to put it all.

“When I was four, my biological mother passed away,” Lena began, heart constricting. One sentence, and already her eyes stung with tears, threatening to spill.

_The only person I ever told died in front of me. I knew Adam would never tell anyone. I knew he wouldn’t make it._

“It’s okay,” Alex spoke softly, giving Lena’s hand a squeeze, “take your time.”

“My mother loved to swim,” Lena shared, smiling while she let her tears fall. “Even if it was overcast, she would swim some laps. On the day she died, I watched her go under. And I did nothing,” she relayed, sucking in a deep breath, forcing herself not to cry another tear. “I didn’t scream. I didn’t run to get help. I stood there and I let her drown. What kind of child does that to her mother?”

Alex’s mouth was agape. “Lena…,” she whispered. “You were four. And everyone responds differently to traumatic events.”

“I wish I would have done something, anything to keep her alive. All I had left of her when the Luthors adopted me was a teddy bear. Growing up as a Luthor, Lillian punished me for existing. She blamed me for my father’s unfaithfulness.”

Lena shuddered at how cold and unloving her mother was, yet she chose to believe a part of her mother did love her, in her own way. Her mother did come for her when the Daxamites abducted her and tried to force her into a marriage with Mon-El.

“When I was six, my mother threw my teddy bear into the trash,” Lena recalled with a bitter taste in her mouth. “She said stuffed animals were for babies. I knew she was wrong, but I was only a child. I couldn’t stand up against her when I knew the consequences to be worse than losing a sentimental item.”

“Lena, I…I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry,” Alex uttered, lifting a hand to Lena’s cheek.

“I never told anyone, not even my father. When he asked why I no longer slept with my teddy bear, I told him I must have lost it, and when he offered to buy me a new one, I asked for a book instead.”

“You deserve so much love and affection. Your mother may not be giving you that, but I-”

“It’s fine,” Lena said with a wave of her hand. She learned to live with it a long time ago.

Lena changed the topic, telling Alex how Haley approached her, although she didn’t go into detail that much. She also mentioned how it resulted in an altercation with James, which led to Lena deciding it was the final straw for her and had her break up with him.

“Lena, Haley…she,” Alex shook her head, eyes round. “She’s been trying to figure out who Supergirl is. I don’t trust her. Kara and I had J’onn wipe the minds of agents who knew about her identity, to keep Haley from finding out. J’onn even wiped mine, but the repercussions put too much of a strain on my relationship with my sister and had me drinking more because I no longer felt like myself. That’s why I couldn’t even get Kara’s favorite movie right during game night, because I couldn’t remember she relates to Dorothy being a young girl, lost in a faraway land. J’onn had to give me my memories back so Kara and I could both have our sister back.”

Lena’s jaw dropped. “It’s not her place – or anyone’s for that matter – to out Kara as Supergirl,” she spoke firmly, blood boiling at the thought.

_Kara is my best friend. If anyone hurts her, they’ll find out Lex may as well be a kitten._

“Kara keeps her identity a secret for a reason,” Alex said. “That’s why she never told you because she wanted to protect you. There’s always a target on your back, and Kara didn’t want to add the one of her enemies.”

Alex released a shuddering breath. “What does Haley want from you?”

“My research,” Lena revealed. “She wants to militarize it, to protect humans from alien danger. I saw the news and felt the need to help. Help is all I ever wanted to do.”

“I know, Lena. I know. Your heart and your intentions are in the right place, and people take advantage of that. People like Haley,” Alex sighed. “Remember Rhea? She used you. You can’t trust Haley because she’ll do the same.”

“I know,” Lena agreed. “My family may as well have invented manipulation. I fell for it with Rhea, desperate for a mentor who gave me the maternal affinity my mother never did but not again. I want to help people, humans and aliens alike. That’s why I called Haley before I went to your apartment, to tell her no.”

Lena hoped she let her walls down enough to show Alex she trusted her and that she was willing to let Alex in. Unfortunately, Alex was hung up on Maggie, still, regardless of Alex claiming she moved on, so Lena knew nothing past friendship could come out of this.

“I’m proud of you, Lena,” Alex said, winding her arms around Lena’s neck. “And the noble prize goes to…,” Alex mused with a chuckle.

“Get off of me, you dork,” Lena laughed, but rather than pushing Alex away, she pulled her close.

Silence fell when their eyes met.

_I would give anything to kiss you. If only you’d feel the same._

“I’ll never forget this night,” Alex whispered, caressing Lena’s cheek with the back of her index finger.

Lena splayed her hands on Alex’s back, skin prickling at the contact. “Me neither,” Lena breathed out, shocked she shared her deepest secrets without regrets.

Well, all but one. Lena didn’t tell Alex she was in love with her, but there was no point in doing so when Alex was in love with someone else. Lena could miss the added heartbreak of facing verbal rejection, though in the end, when push came to shove, she broke her own damn heart by going on a romantic vacation with Alex; her old crush which was no longer an old one.

“I hope you’ll be happy someday, Alex,” Lena uttered quietly.

_Fuck, I said that out loud. And now Alex is looking at me in that way she does sometimes when we kiss._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex ran her thumb over Lena’s lip, wanting to kiss her so badly it physically hurt. But Lena brushed off Alex when she tried to express she would give Lena the love and affection she deserved before Alex even managed to finish that sentence. Maybe Lena didn’t want to hear such things, to avoid having to remind Alex she just got out of a relationship and wasn’t interested to get romantically involved with Alex.

_I could be happy someday if you’d love me the way I love you. You’re all I can think about, Lena. After this trip, it’s not Maggie I’ll have to move on from. It’s you._

“We should probably go out,” Alex spoke. “Get out,” she corrected, averting her gaze.

_Smooth. Why not confess your feelings while you’re at it, hm?_

Lena tilted her head to the side. “Why, Alex, are you worried the water has gone cold?”

_There’s that teasing smirk again. I’m too gay for this shit._

Alex rolled her eyes as she got up. “First one out of the tub gets the good side of the bed,” she said with a light chuckle, although any side was good as long as it was next to Lena.

“Be careful,” Lena cautioned, grasping Alex’s hand to help her out, “it’s slippery.”

_You have no idea how much that’s true._

Alex smiled at Lena’s protectiveness. Once she properly got out off the hot tub, Alex extended the favor to Lena, holding out both hands. The gesture resulted in Lena’s chest being pressed up against Alex’s, enough to make her swallow somewhat audibly. If Lena noticed at all, she let it slide.

“I call dibs on the bathroom,” Lena announced with a smile and a flourish.

Alex worked up a counterargument, but when she saw Lena shiver, it died in the back of her throat. Alex could wait, even though she was kind of starting to feel chilly, too. Their room wasn’t cold, but they just got out of the hot tub which was, well, hot.

“Fine,” Alex relented, gripping her upper arms to ward off shuddering too much.

Lena walked up to the bathroom, half opening the door. “I was kidding,” she declared, glancing at Alex over her shoulder. “You can join me,” Lena said, pushing the door open all the way. “We’re both adults and we’ve seen each other naked before. Unless, of course, you’d rather have some privacy.”

_Oh yes, I’ve seen you in your full glory. But how am I supposed to survive being naked with you without touching you?_

Alex cleared her throat, deciding to join Lena in the bathroom. Some touching was involved when they dried each other’s back, but other than that, they kept their hands to themselves. Alex ignored the overwhelming feeling of wanting to kiss Lena, thinking how maybe it was good they were going back to National City tomorrow, to put some distance between them.

When they both got under the sheets, all they had on was a pair of underwear and a shirt. Alex stopped breathing for a while as Lena cuddled into her, trying to keep her heart from shattering, realizing this was probably the last time she got to sleep with Lena in her arms.

Lena sighed softly. There were worry lines pressed into her skin and Alex wished she knew what was on Lena’s mind. “Good night, Alex,” she breathed out. She leaned up on her elbow and kissed Alex on the cheek, closing her eyes as she lied down again.  

Alex’s cheek burned. “Good night, Lena,” she replied, and she meant to kiss Lena’s cheek, but she caught the corner of her mouth instead.

Lena snapped her eyes open, releasing a gasp so quiet, Alex might have imagined it.

“Alex…,” Lena uttered, gentle and with the slightest of tremors. “I…” She smiled tenderly. “I hope you’ll have sweet dreams.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?


	10. Chapter 10

_I can’t get enough of having you near._

Lena slowly opened her eyes. Rays of sunshine shone in through the window. She must have forgotten to close the curtains before going to bed. Next to her, Alex was still asleep, cheek pressed into her pillow, one arm swung around Lena while beneath the sheets, their legs were tangled together.

With each added bit of sunlight that filtered in, more of Alex’s features were illuminated. All the way from her auburn locks shimmering red, to the beautiful rosy color of her cheeks, and the curve of her cupid bow lips.

_I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it a while longer._

Lena reached out to caress Alex’s cheek, ever so gently, careful not to disturb her from her peaceful sleep. If Lena strained her ears enough, she was able to hear Alex breathe. Asleep like this, limbs wrapped around one another, Alex appeared free from all troubles, and younger by a couple of years.

“You’re special to me, Alex,” Lena whispered as quietly as she possibly could. “I…” she choked on her words, thumb trailing down Alex’s jaw.

Alex’s chest rose and fell slowly. Her fingers held on to Lena’s shirt, clutching tightly. The sheets were drawn up to right underneath Alex’s shoulder. Lena remembered having tucked her in sometime in the middle of the night because she didn’t want Alex to get cold.

“I love you,” Lena confessed secretly with only the walls to hear her. “A part of me always will,” she uttered, feeling her heart break in half.

_Alex deserves a full, happy life. I hope she will find the family she longs for._

Lena stroked her fingers through Alex’s hair, sighing at how soft it was. If only Lena could do this every morning, but her luck expired after Alex agreed to go to Paris with her, and Lena couldn’t ask for more when Alex already gave her so much.

The memories they made would stay with Lena for a lifetime. Jack was her first great love, and quite possibly, Alex could be her last. Lena put her heart onto her sleeve. She opened up to Alex, let her in, and trusted her with secrets nobody else knew. But Lena couldn’t bring herself to tell Alex how she felt. The rejection would be too harsh of a blow.

_Boxes. I’ll put my feelings in boxes. It’s what I’ve always done. It’s what I’m good at._

Last night, when they told each other good night, Lena almost told Alex she loved her, but she changed her mind at the last moment, opting to wish Alex sweet dreams instead, burying her feelings as deep as she could.

_Alex doesn’t need the burden of letting me know what I feel for her is unrequited. I don’t want her drinking because of me._

“How are you such a badass yet such a softie at the same time?” Lena wondered with a smile.

Lena’s eyes dipped down to Alex’s lips. She liked to think she held it together quite well, but Lena got so lost staring at Alex that she brought her face closer, inch by inch. Lena’s lips ghosted over Alex, almost kissing her, though not quite yet.

_I shouldn’t be doing this. Alex didn’t consent. This isn’t right._

Lena released a shuddering breath, which bounced off against Alex’s lips, and back to hers. Lena froze, heart stopping when Alex stirred. But her worries were for naught as Alex continued to sleep.

Lena carefully moved and brought her lips to Alex’s forehead, deciding kissing her there was innocent enough. When she backed away, she saw Alex’s eyes were no longer closed.

A smile formed on Alex’s face. “Good morning, baby.”

Lena felt a surge of electricity spark throughout her body, down to her toes.

_God, I love it when she calls me baby._

“Good morning, beautiful,” Lena hummed. She knew it was terribly cliché, but Alex was simply gorgeous, so she couldn’t resist.

Alex stretched out her arms, groaning as she smacked her hand right into the headboard.

Lena gasped. “Goodness, Alex, are you okay?” she asked, reaching out with both hands for Alex’s. “Are you hurt?” Lena pressed on, turning Alex’s hand over, checking her knuckles.

Alex let out a chuckle. “Goodness?” she questioned, smile bright enough to render the sun jealous. “I bumped my hand. It was nothing, really, but if you’re so worried, you’re welcome to kiss it better. I won’t stop you.”

Lena let go of Alex’s hand and playfully slapped her arm.

“Ouch, hey,” Alex complained. “That makes two places you could kiss better if you’d be so inclined as to free me from this pain.”

“Only two?” Lena replied, moving her lips from one corner to the other. “This day isn’t over yet, Alex. Who knows what you’ll run into.”

“I’m pretty sure you have my forehead covered already,” Alex winked. “And there were no potted plants in the hall last night, so I think my toes are safe.”

_I shouldn’t have kissed her forehead._

“And who is going to ease my pain?” Lena inquired with a smile.

Alex scooted closer. “Where does it hurt?”

“Hmmm, let’s see,” Lena hummed, moving closer as well. “It hurts right about…here,” she answered while she pushed Alex out of the bed. “Oh, what do you know, the pain’s all gone,” Lena declared, smiling down at Alex.

“First of all, rude,” Alex grumbled. “Secondly, ouch.”

“I’ll make up for it with room service,” Lena offered. “You can order anything your heart desires. It is our last morning in Paris, after all.”

_Here I go again, breaking my own heart, reminding myself all of this will be gone soon._

Alex climbed back into bed. “How about we stay in bed a little while longer?” she suggested, reaching for Lena’s hand, tugging. “I’ll even throw in some cuddles,” Alex added, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lena shook her head, smiling. As if she would ever say no to such a request, coming from the person she loved. She tried to resist Alex’s pull, merely to tease her, but then Alex tugged harder. Lena fell on top of Alex, which led to an accidental kiss.

The second kiss, however, was a choice. Lena lost herself completely in the moment, wrapped up in Alex as she kissed her hard. Lena felt Alex’s hands slide down her sides, both of them moaning as their kiss softened before it deepened.

_One last time. I’ll make out with Alex one last time, while I still can._

Lena nipped at Alex’s bottom lip, simultaneously tugging at her shirt. Alex responded, hands disappearing underneath Lena’s shirt, scraping her nails up and down her back. Lena needed Alex’s shirt off and she needed it off now. Her lips moved to Alex’s neck, sucking and biting while she blindly wriggled Alex’s arms free from the annoying piece of fabric that kept her from kissing Alex’s chest.

_This doesn’t have to mean anything, but, God, it does. Making love to Alex is never meaningless._

“Lena,” Alex whimpered. “Don’t leave any hickeys on my neck.”

Lena stopped. “I won’t,” she promised, going back to kissing Alex’s neck.

“Leave them on my thighs.”

_She wants me to mark her._

Lena moaned at the thought. She discarded Alex’s shirt, immediately followed by her own. “Are you sure about this?” Lena asked, trailing a single finger down the valley of Alex’s breasts.

Alex nodded.

“I need to hear you say it,” Lena said, halting all of her movements until she was absolutely positive Alex consented.

“Yes, Lena, I want this,” Alex confirmed, smiling up at Lena straddling her waist. “Do you?”

_Of course, I want you, Alex._

“I do,” Lena answered, heart pounding.

“Aww, look at us, sounding like we’re getting married.”

Lena lightly smacked Alex’s arm while Alex chuckled. “You’re such a nuisance sometimes,” Lena sighed, voice laced with nothing but genuine fondness and love. She meant her comment in the best way possible. “This is our last morning as honeymooners, well, fake honeymooners.”

“It’s been a pleasure in more ways than one,” Alex quipped with a wink.

“You’re truly unbelievable.”

“Maybe so,” Alex hummed. “But you like me anyway,” she uttered, watching Lena through curious eyes.

Lena didn’t deny she did. Instead, she smiled while she leaned down to shut Alex up with a kiss. If anyone was going to be doing the teasing, it was Lena. And since Alex wanted to stay in bed longer, Lena would make sure she wasn’t going anywhere for the next hour or two.

Alex’s hands roamed freely. “I think Raven was on to something when she called us horneymooners.”

“Your hand is in my underwear,” Lena pointed out. “Speak for yourself, Alex.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex handed over her boarding pass, glancing at Lena with a sorrowful smile. The past days and nights passed by all too fast yet Alex felt as if she had known Lena for years.

_Technically I already met her two years ago, but I got to know her much better here in Paris than I ever did the past two years in National City. It’s unfortunate we never hung out together before. I could be Lena’s wingwoman to make sure she doesn’t end up with a jerk again._

“Alex?” Lena spoke. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m going to miss…Paris,” Alex said with a sad smile.

_I’m going to miss you, Lena. More than words can say._

“Likewise,” Lena chimed in, nodding. “There is much left to see. Maybe, someday, you and I can find the time in our busy schedules for another vacation together.”

“Together?” Alex repeated, blinking. “You and I?”

“Yes,” Lena confirmed. “Would that be so terrible?”

_Being with you can never be anything but perfect._

“That depends on whether you’re going to snore again or not…”

Lena guffawed. “I do not snore,” she objected, which was pretty much true, but Alex couldn’t resist teasing Lena a little. “So the honeymoon suite appeals to you, then?”

_And she got the upper hand again. Welp, I’m toast._

“Um…I um, wasn’t trying to insinuate…,” Alex trailed off, grasping for words. “We don’t _have_ to share a room.”

_Great, now I’m making it sound like I want to. Which I do, but Lena doesn’t need to know that. I have to at least try and keep the last shred of my dignity that I have left intact._

“I suppose one suite would be cheaper than two,” Lena mused.

Alex arched a brow. It was unlike Lena to care about how much something cost. “If you think I’m going to let you pay again next time, think again,” Alex scoffed lightly. “Next time, it’ll be my treat.”

“All right then,” Lena sighed. “I suppose a trip to the MacDonald’s won’t kill me,” she hummed, eyes twinkling in delight.

Alex’s jaw dropped.

_She did not just say that. How dare she say that and give me that smile of hers?_

“Do you have to be such a tease?” Alex groaned.

_I may not be able to afford expensive trips, but I can still afford a decent vacation. Besides, my savings have different purposes than using them for holidays._

“You just wait and see,” Alex muttered silently. “You’d be surprised how many romantic moments you can create without spending a lot of money, or any at all. Sure, Paris is romantic, but have you ever watched the sunset at the beach? Have you ever slept underneath the stars with someone you…”

Alex snapped her mouth shut. She got too carried away for a minute there and she knew Lena hadn’t meant her comment in a bad way. Just because Lena was rich didn’t mean she was some stuck-up bitch who only cared about luxury. Alex knew a simple doughnut was enough to make Lena’s day. There was no need for an overpriced salad or giant gestures.

_It’s all in the little things. We had such fun when we made each other wet. I’ll miss that._

The light in Lena’s eyes dimmed. “I haven’t,” she whispered, lips stretching into a short-lived smile.

_I would do all of those things and more. I’d love you so much every day, Lena._

Alex bit the inside of her cheek. She knew Lena needed time, and Alex understood the possibility of Lena not wanting to date her at all, no matter how many weeks, months or years went by.

“I’m sure you’ll have those moments someday,” Alex assured Lena with a friendly smile, ignoring how it stung those wouldn’t be with her.

_I’ll make sure whoever Lena ends up dating in the future will come through for her or so help me God I’ll drag them into a spaceship and drop them off on the moon._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena knew Alex could hop into a cab or call an uber, but giving Alex a ride home, even if it meant making a small detour, was the least she could do. Lena insisted it was no problem, bringing up it would ease her mind knowing Alex got home safe, which was the truth, and convinced Alex to agree.

Lena saw Frank move to open the door, but she stopped him with a subtle raise of her hand. Frank nodded curtly, remaining in place, near the car.

“After you, milady,” Lena said sweetly as she opened the door for Alex.

“You holding open the door is terribly cliché,” Alex commented, smiling.

“Some might call that chivalry,” Lena replied, quirking a brow.

After exchanging a few more words, they finally got in the car. It was late, a little past eleven, and Lena was exhausted. She tried to sleep on the plane like Alex did, but soaring through the sky never agreed with Lena much, so she couldn’t. Plus, it was extremely distracting how Alex used Lena’s shoulder as a pillow for the majority of their flight, even during times when Alex was awake.

Alex chuckled when Lena failed to stifle a yawn. “Come ‘ere, sleepyhead,” Alex insisted, winding her arm around Lena. “You should get some shuteye,” Alex sighed quietly.

Lena gave in to the pull because how could she not? She ignored the fluttering feeling in her stomach as she rested her head in the crook of Alex’s neck, breathing in her Jean Paul Gaultier perfume, which she let Alex have because before they left the hotel back in Paris, Alex couldn’t shut up about how good Lena smelled, and Lena had at least another dozen bottles of perfume anyway.

_I like the leather smell of Alex’s jacket better. Maybe if I feign being cold, she’ll lend it to me again._

Lena didn’t ever want to be dishonest with Alex, but the idea of having Alex’s jacket wrapped around her gave her a certain sense of comfort, of safety. Lena rubbed her hands together and blew into them, stirring in what she hoped looked like a shiver ran down her spine.

Alex’s eyebrows creased together.

_If Frank cranks up the heat any higher than he already did, we might become seriously unwell._

“Wait,” Alex whispered, gently moving her arm away. “Here,” she continued, shrugging off her jacket.

_I am an awful person._

Alex draped her jacket over Lena’s shoulders, smiling as she did so. “Better?” Alex inquired, shifting again, circling her arm around Lena’s waist.

Lena let out a deep breath, tipping her head down. “Much,” she answered, closing her eyes while she rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.

_I’m going to hell for this._

Alex hummed a song, whispering a word here and there as she combed her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“Falling slowly, eyes that know me,” Alex sang. “And I can’t go back.”

Alex’s breath hitched, though Lena could have misheard.

Alex whispered on, murmuring the words. “Raise your hopeful voice…you have a choice,” she uttered, voice cracking a little.

_Alex must be even more exhausted than I thought._

All too soon, they arrived at Alex’s apartment. There was so much Lena wanted to say while Alex got out of the car, but all Lena managed to say was, “Have a good night.”

Alex opened her mouth and closed it two times before uttering, “You, too,” with a deep and weary sigh.

On her way to her loft, Lena felt as if she lost something important, something irreplaceable. When she got home, the first thing she did was check her phone, holding her breath as she did so, concluding with a heavy heart there were no texts from Alex. Part of Lena had hoped Alex missed her the way she did Alex, but why would she when Lena wasn’t the one Alex wanted?

_I’m no longer a warm body to hold Alex for the night. Whatever happened in Paris is gone now._

Lena’s loft was empty, but it was nowhere near as empty as the way she felt, going to bed without Alex next to her. Lena wrapped her arms around herself, hugging the sleeves of Alex’s leather jacket as she cried herself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

_Lena doesn’t love me like that._

Alex turned on the tap and splashed water into her face to reduce the soreness of her cheeks where tissue after tissue had dried up her tears. Her eyes stung, red and puffy as a result of having spent her night crying. There were no calls or texts from Lena, and Lena didn’t come back to exclaim she couldn’t sleep without her, just as Alex couldn’t sleep without Lena.

But this wasn’t a rom-com. Lena wasn’t going to come knocking on Alex’s door to tell her she realized she fell in love with her.

This was reality. And it sucked. A lot.

Alex wanted to scream and smash her mirror to bits, but none of that would change anything. Sometimes, feelings went unrequited, and there was nothing anyone could do about that. She had to live with it, accept it, and move on.

_Maggie rejected me at first, but Lena isn’t Maggie._

Alex chewed her lip. To be honest, she hadn’t told Lena how she felt, but why would she? What was the point when they wanted different things in life?

_Lena did say something about wanting children someday._

“Shut up,” Alex muttered to herself.

Lena just ended a relationship not even a week ago. Alex knew that. She knew Paris was temporary and that they agreed how what happened in Paris would stay there. Lena needed a distraction, a four-night one-night stand.

Alex poked her sides, twisting and turning in front of her full-length mirror to get a good look at the marks Lena left close to her hips. In a couple of days, the shred of evidence of their intimacy would vanish from Alex’s skin. But never from her memories. In those, Lena was everywhere.

Alex glanced down at her thighs, observing the multiple hickeys.

_Every kiss, every touch, and every smile felt like a love confession, but it wasn’t._

Alex turned away from the mirror. She chucked on a black shirt and slipped into a black pair of jeans. It wasn’t even nine in the morning yet when she fetched a glass from her cupboard and a bottle of scotch from her refrigerator, pouring herself a drink.

Alex swirled the liquid around with a short scoff. “Here’s to getting over a breakup that never even happened,” she mused bitterly, gripping her glass tighter.

Alex brought her drink to her lips, but hesitated rather than taking a sip, and set her glass down again. She repeated that until she lost count, along with her patience. Letting out a long, loud groan, she poured it down the sink and reached for the bottle.

It was close to lunchtime when Kara entered through the open window. Alex had long resorted to slumping on the couch, staring at her television, which she didn’t get around switching on.

“Alex…how many glasses did you drink?” Kara asked, gawking at the empty bottle sitting on Alex’s counter.

Alex slowly lifted her head. “None,” she answered, meeting her sister’s eyes. “I poured it down the sink.”

“Y-you did?”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised. I can actually feel miserable without having a drink.”

_Shit, I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t need Kara worrying about me._

“Miserable?” Kara frowned. “Alex, what’s-”

“Just some jetlag,” Alex interrupted, shrugging a shoulder. “So, you and Luce, hm?”

Kara instantly blushed. “Rao, yes,” she confirmed with a broad smile. “Lucy is smart and beautiful and she always smells really nice and her lips are so soft and oh, Rao, she brings me food while I’m at work because she’s super considerate and did I mention how beautiful she is? Because she is, beautiful, so, so, so beautiful.”

_I hear wedding bells in the distance._

“Lucy is an attractive woman,” Alex agreed, taken aback when Kara glared at her with such intensity, she thought Kara was going to use her heat vision on her. But then Kara smiled as if everything was made out of rainbows and roses. “Just saying,” Alex mumbled, holding up her hands.

“She really is,” Kara hummed.

_Go on, Kara, gush about Lucy some more. Ramble as much as you like about anything as long as you don’t bring up the woman who doesn’t even know she broke my heart because I’m too scared to take the leap and risk losing Lena completely._

“So…,” Kara began, pushing her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. “What’s going on between you and Lena?”

_Shoot, I forgot I promised Kara I’d talk about that when I got back. Dammit, why now?_

“Nothing much,” Alex replied, shrugging a shoulder.

“You went to Paris together,” Kara pointed out. “An-and you kissed…I heard-”

“Don’t remind me,” Alex winced. “You weren’t meant to hear any of that. Lena and I were having some fun, as friends.”

“Unlike what most people think, I’m not as oblivious as I look,” Kara said with a sigh. She stalked over to the couch, sitting down next to her sister. “I knew things between Lena and James weren’t going well. I’m not all that surprised she broke it off. But, oh, Rao, I had no idea you two like each other.”

“As friends,” Alex pointed out.

“Friends don’t kiss each other like that.”

“Lucy kissed you.”

“That was a, um, peck,” Kara replied, cheeks tinged red. “We’re just friends no matter how many times we cuddle and kiss and watch movies together and spoon and-”

“Oh my God, Kara,” Alex groaned. “Lucy is trying to date you. She literally asked you out.”

“And Lena asked you to go to Paris with her,” Kara shot back. “Thank you for helping me prove a point.”

“I – that…what…”

_I can’t believe I got played…By my sister out of all people._

“Since when are you so sneak – actually, never mind, don’t answer that,” Alex murmured, having a strong suspicion her best friend was the culprit.

“So,” Kara prodded, softly nudging Alex’s knee with hers, “Paris?”

“Fine,” Alex sighed. “I slept with Lena. It happened and it’s over now. Life goes on. The world keeps spinning.”

“Are you in love with her?”

Alex swallowed. She couldn’t say no. She couldn’t even shake her head.

“Y-yes,” Alex croaked out, and with it, a sob escaped her.

Kara pulled Alex into a hug, letting her cry it all out onto her shoulder while she caressed her back. Alex relayed the fun she had with Lena in Paris through hiccups and tears, talking about the things she told Lena about herself, and how well they clicked.  

Barely two seconds after Kara left, Alex heard a knock on her door.

_I don’t see anything Kara might have forgotten._

“Since when do you kno – oh, Luce, hey.”

“Hey, Al,” Lucy replied, leaning against the doorpost. “We have a lot to catch up on, hm?”

“Yeah,” Alex breathed out, plucking at her shirt, tugging the fabric down a bit more. “Come in,” she said, stepping aside. “Do you want some, ah, water? Or coffee? I kind of ran out of anything alcoholic.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_I can’t take another night without Alex._

Lena’s fingers typed away on her phone before she could think better of it and change her mind.

 

 **Lena [10:43 pm]:** I know it’s late, but I was wondering if you would mind coming over? Spend the night, even?

 

Lena put her phone aside and waited. She hated being a nuisance. It wasn’t a habit of hers to reach out at the last minute unless it was urgent. She sucked in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. Tonight, not even hugging Alex’s jacket gave her a sliver of solace.

“We haven’t had a sleepover in forever,” Kara spoke once she landed on Lena’s balcony.

“I know,” Lena sighed. “You were busy saving the world and I didn’t free up much time for fun,” she stated calmly, not blaming either of them, gesturing toward her living room.

“You always made time to have lunch with me until you skipped off to Paris with my sister,” Kara mused with a smile, entering the loft. “I’d ask how long you’ve known I’m Supergirl, but you’re a genius so I think it’s obvious you knew since the beginning unless you spied on me.”

Lena knew Kara was merely kidding from the tone in her voice and the ever-present smile on her face.

Lena arched a brow. “Shall I uninstall the cameras in your apartment then? Now that I received an official confession,” she humored as she watched Kara help herself to the club soda she kept in her refrigerator just for her.

_I missed Kara more than I realized._

“That explains how you knew where I lived as if you’d been to my place before,” Kara mused with a chuckle.

Lena held up her hands. “You caught me.”

“I have an idea,” Kara announced, sipping from her club soda, smiling like she came up with something brilliant.

_I’ve seen that smile before when she thought dipping fries in milkshake was something I should try because she said it was delicious. It was not._

“I’ll go put on my pajamas,” Kara explained before Lena could ask, “and after you put on yours you can tell me what’s bothering you?”

Lena wasn’t so sure if talking about Alex with Kara was the best move, but she numbly changed into a pair of pajamas anyway and went to her bedroom with Kara.

_Kara is my best friend. If I can’t talk to her, I don’t know who I can share this burden with._

Lena faced Kara on her bed, managing a small smile as Kara laced their fingers together. They stayed like that, holding each other’s hand.

“I’m in love with your sister,” Lena whispered, deciding to rip off the band-aid. “But Alex is still hung up on Maggie.”

Kara frowned, appearing genuinely confused. “Did she tell you that?”

“Not in those exact words.”

Kara sighed quietly. “Lena?” she prodded.

“Okay,” Lena replied, sighing as well. “She didn’t,” she confessed, although Alex didn’t need to say it for Lena to know.

“Then how would you know?”

“I asked Alex if she misses Maggie,” Lena recalled vividly.

Lena had to close her eyes for a beat. The feeling she had that night of having a knife plunging itself in her heart returned, tenfold. When she opened her eyes, Kara gave her hand a light squeeze.

“Do you miss Jack?” Kara questioned, caressing the back of Lena’s hand.

“Yes,” Lena answered without a second thought. “But,” she went to add, only to trail off when she realized with a start how Alex had uttered that word, too.

_I’m such an idiot. Alex told me she moved on and I didn’t listen. I didn’t hear anything past her saying she did miss Maggie._

“I don’t know what to do,” Lena uttered, slightly overwhelmed by the new perspective as a result of such a simple yet complicated question.

Missing someone and wanting to be with them were two entirely different things. For a genius, Lena could be so frustratingly dumb sometimes. She should have told Alex she loved her while Alex was awake.

“Talk to Alex,” Kara suggested. “Start by telling her why you haven’t returned her leather jacket.”

_Kara knows about the jacket? Did Alex tell her?_

“You once borrowed one of my hoodies,” Kara reminisced. “The next day, the dry cleaner personally brought it back to me because you were tied up in a meeting, and paid extra to ensure I had it back as soon as possible because you worried keeping it longer than necessary would be an inconvenience, even though I didn’t mind at all.”

“Who knew I could be this sentimental, holding on to a jacket?” Lena tried to play off with a smile. 

“You could ask Alex out on a date and then we can go on a double date!” Kara exclaimed with a smile from ear to ear, all bubbly and chipper. “It’ll be super fun!”

“No, absolutely not. I can’t.”

“Why not? You asked her to go to Paris with you and she said yes, so I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t mind going someplace in National City with you.”

“It’s not me being part of the company I’m worried about,” Lena teased, chuckling at Kara’s pout.

“Deflect all you want, Lena, but you can’t hide from your feelings forever.”

_Tough to hear, but she has a point._

“I need time to think,” Lena sighed out.

_I only have one chance to do this right. I don’t want to mess it up._

“We could be sisters,” Kara said, barely containing a squeal.

“Kara…,” Lena whispered. “Time.”

_I may have slept with Alex and I do desire to be romantically involved with her, but I’m nowhere near ready for marriage._

“Oh, Rao, right, I’m sorry. I got carried away because I’m super excited about the idea of you being my sister.”

“A Super wanting a Luthor to become a part of her family,” Lena mused. “I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“You may want to rush your proposal to Alex with all the targets you have on your back,” Kara chuckled, though as soon as she said it, she grimaced. “Rao, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t joke about threats on your life. And I would never let anything bad happen to you.”

“Dark humor, hm?” Lena noted, lips twisting into a smirk. “I can tell you’re sleeping with Lucy Lane by the way she’s rubbing off on you.”

_Kara is dating Lucy. And now Kara is here because I texted her. That was a selfish move of me._

“I should be the one apologizing to you,” Lena stated with a sigh. “For taking up your night,” she clarified. “For keeping you from spending it with Lucy.”

“Oh, you’re not keeping me from Lucy,” Kara responded with an easy smile. “She went clubbing with Alex to catch up on what they missed.”

“What club?”

It was an offhand question and Lena knew it. It didn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter. But it did.

“Um…I don’t really know,” Kara hummed, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth for a second. “Alex met someone there a while back, and she’s been there a couple of times. Lucy said they have the best cocktails and that I have to try them sometime, but alcohol doesn’t really do anything for me unless I drink alien…”

Kara’s voice became background noise. Lena stared blankly ahead of her, eyes unfocused.

_Alex met someone. Of course, why wouldn’t she? Kara may be on board with the idea of me dating Alex, but that doesn’t mean Alex is interested in me in that way. I was almost happy for a minute. I should know better._

It made sense Alex went clubbing and took Lucy with her as her wing woman. Lena hoped whoever Alex met there was someone who could genuinely make Alex happy, and that they wouldn’t make the mistake of ever letting Alex go.

“Lena? Lena, why are you crying? Lena? Lena, talk to me, please.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A sob tore itself free from the back of Alex’s throat. The music was suddenly too loud and the lights too bright. Her head pounded more with each passing minute, and she had an overwhelming feeling she was about to throw up.

“I feel like such a cliché for crying at the club,” Alex uttered with a bitter chuckle.

Lucy swung Alex’s arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back. “I’ll take you home,” Lucy said, guiding Alex toward the exit.

Alex managed a small nod, but the movement made her wince. “Two beers and I can’t even walk properly,” she commented with a scoff as she tripped over her own feet.

If it wasn’t for Lucy steadying her, Alex would have face-planted on the floor.

“Two…? Al, babe…,” Lucy replied with a deep sigh, hoisting Alex up a little. “You drank four beers, three shots of vodka, a cocktail, and two fingers of absinthe. You asked for another cocktail like, five minutes ago, but I told the bartender to cut you off.”

_I don’t remember drinking all of those._

Fresh tears sprung in Alex’s eyes when she couldn’t even remember how she got here. A chilly gush of air hit her as she stumbled outside.

“You can’t drive your motorcycle like this,” Lucy murmured, pulling her phone from her pocket. “And I don’t want you on the back of mine either because you’re not sober enough to sit straight.”

Alex huffed out a laugh. She leaned onto Lucy’s shoulder and brought her lips close to her ear. “That’s because I’m a lesbian!” Alex shared in what she meant to be a whisper but came out as shouting instead.

Alex giggled at passerby’s who looked at her. “L is for lesbian. E is for everyone’s gay. S is for scissoring. B is for by the way I’m gay. I is for I am gay. A is for ana-”

Lucy clapped her hand in front of Alex’s mouth, muffling the rest of Alex’s words. “Sorry, folks,” Lucy said with a grin. “My friend’s drunk and for the record, not single. So, back off. Yeah, I’m talking to you, blondie over there. I see you, scribbling down your number.”

_My head feels fuzzy. I’m not single?_

Alex wasn’t sure how she got home. She must have passed out at some point and when she came to, she was on her couch with a glass of water and aspirin on the table in front of her.

Rubbing her temples, Alex saw there was a note next to the glass. “Take me,” she read, voice raspy, throat dry.

Alex followed the instructions. In her bathroom, she heard her shower running.

_Lucy must still be here._

Alex fumbled with her phone. She bit her lip, smiling at the pictures she took with Lena in Paris.

_I miss her. I need to see Lena._

 

 **Alex [01:33 am]:** Lunch tomorrow?

 **Love of my life [01:33 am]:** I have lunch plans with Eve tomorrow. There is a Thai place she has been dying to show me and I already made reservations.

 **Love of my life [01:34 am]:** I would, however, love to have lunch with you some other time.

 

Alex tossed her phone aside, chuckling bitterly.

_Bloody Eve._

Alex shuddered at the thought of Lena hollering after Eve the way Wall-E did with his Eve. What did Eve have that Alex hadn’t? Fake blonde locks? An overwhelming need to kiss Lena’s ass?

_Stop it. You met Eve. She’s kind and she could make Lena happy._

Alex got up and paced through her kitchen, ogling the cupboard where a bottle of scotch used to be next to a bottle of Bourbon. Maybe she acted too fast when she got rid of every drop.

_Lena deserves to be happy._

Alex knew she had to move on in order to keep her sanity. But how could she? Every time she thought about Lena or when someone dropped her name, her mind jumped right back to the time they spent together in Paris.

Alex’s fingers shook as she grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and hesitated, but ultimately, she decided to bite the bullet.

“J’onn,” Alex said when his voice came through. “Can…can we meet up?” she requested while she tried not to sound as broken as she felt. “I need you to erase something from my memories.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Tell her. Don’t tell her. Tell her. Don’t tell her._

“Lena?” Kara inquired with a gentle tone, walking in through the balcony.

Lena spun her chair around; surprised to see Kara wasn’t clad as Supergirl. It made it more real somehow Kara and Supergirl truly were one and the same, despite the fact Lena knew since the first time they met because Kara’s excuses were flawed.

“Why are you plucking the petals off of those Plumerias?” Kara questioned with a frown. She stared at the three petals on Lena’s desk and looked down at the one that made it onto the floor before glancing up at the handful of Plumerias in Lena’s grasp.

“I thought Plumerias were your favorite,” Kara stated.

Lena smiled ruefully. “They are,” she confirmed, placing what was left of them on the corner of her desk. “What brings you here?”

“You didn’t answer – ah, I, uh, want to show you something.”

_I have a meeting to attend and a project with Eve to finish. Now isn’t a good time._

“Can it wait?” Lena uttered with a bout of guilt.

_Kara was there for me when I needed her most. The least I can do is let her show me what has her looking as if she’ll combust if she doesn’t._

“It won’t take long,” Kara assured, pulling out the big guns as she shot Lena her brightest smile. “Pleeeaaaseee, Lena,” Kara whined, batting her eyelashes.

Lena let out a sigh, which had Kara jump up and down in joy before she could even speak. Was Lena truly that predictable of a sucker, unable to say no to the Danvers sisters?

“All right,” Lena relented. “But if I’m not back in an hour, you can explain to my clients and my board of staff what was so important I wound up missing a meeting.”

“And we’re not fly – iiiiiing!” Lena screamed. “Put me down this instant or I swear to God I’ll stuff each and every single potsticker you ever order with kale.”

“You’ll have to do better than that.”

_Do better? Kara used to pull a face at the mere mention of kale._

“I’ll tip your pizza delivery guy to bring you nothing but veggie pizzas.”

_No, I won’t._

Kara smiled. The nerve in that woman was maddening. “No, you won’t.”

Lena wanted to know where Kara was taking her, but when she looked down, she severely regretted doing so. People were the size of dots and the buildings were no bigger than ants. Lena couldn’t tell cars from busses, and she was pretty sure if Kara didn’t move out of the way, they were going to get hit by a damn plane.

_Jesus fucking Christ, is she trying to kill me?_

Lena screwed her eyes shut. The less she saw, the better. Gushes of wind flowed through her hair, indubitably messing it up. This was the last time she would give in to Kara’s pleas, no matter how much Kara would beg next time.

“I’m going to put you down now,” Kara announced not a moment too soon. “Just walk through the door. I’ll be right behind you.”

Lena didn’t think anything of it other than Kara minding her manners. In hindsight, Lena should have reminded herself Kara was a poor liar.

The second Lena entered the building, the door closed behind her.

“Oh, Rao!” Kara exclaimed loudly. “I think, I, ah…pushed the door too hard? And now half of the key is, um, in my hand? While the, ah, other half is, um…not in my hand?”

_You’ve got to be kidding me. Why did she have the key in the first place? Where am I?_

“You broke the key in the lock?” Lena said, and as she tried to jostle the door handle, she concluded the door refused to budge. “Can’t you use your super-”

“I have to go! There’s an emergency! Bye!”

The whole place was so poorly lit, Lena bumped into its walls a couple of times. What used to be windows once was now broken glass, boarded up with an array of rusty nails. She tiptoed carefully, hoping not to step into anything that could cut through her shoes.

_This creepy abandoned place better not be how I die. What the hell did I ever do to Kara to warrant this kind of treatment?_

Lena grumbled aloud. “I might be the first Luthor who succeeds murdering a Super,” she uttered with a sigh.

“They got to you, too, hm?”

Lena jumped, hand coming up to her chest. “They?” she wondered, stepping further into the building to where a light appeared to be on.

Out of all the things Kara could possibly be excited about showing Lena, the sight Lena was met with didn’t make it anywhere on that list. She couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping, rooted to the spot at the unexpected view.

_What. The. Fuck._

“Why are you chained to a chair?” Lena blurted out. “What happened?”

“Lucy Lane happened,” Alex answered, jolting her shackles, unable to lift her arms higher than right beneath her breasts. Her ankles were fastened around the front legs of the chair she sat on. “It looks like your best friend and mine want us to talk about something.”

“Subtlety isn’t in their dictionary,” Lena sighed, which was an understatement in this situation.

_I’ll take flying over being chained any day. Seeing Alex chained, however, I wouldn’t mind happening every day._

“Do you have a hairpin or something?” Alex asked, peering down at the chains. “I could pick the lock…,” she trailed off, pursing her lips as she studied the biggest lock.

“No,” Lena said blatantly. “I quite prefer seeing you shackled, for now,” she elaborated while she approached with a naughty smile, like a hunter would its prey.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

Lena walked around Alex and slid her hands down her shoulders. “Remember our nights in Paris?” Lena husked in Alex’s ear.

“Paris?” Alex repeated.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed. “Paris,” she punctuated, popping the ‘p’.

Lena lost a bit of her nerve when Alex didn’t respond. Instead, Lena was met with silence. She never knew quietness could be so heavy and scary. Holding her breath, she took a few careful steps until she was in front of Alex and when she looked her in the eyes, she saw they were filled with tears.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered while tears rolled down her cheeks. “I called J’onn last night because I wanted him to erase something from my memories.”

Lena’s heart sank. It may as well have plummeted into the deepest end of the ocean.

“But Lucy tackled me,” Alex continued. “I do remember Paris. How could I ever forget?”

“You wanted to erase the time we spent together?” Lena questioned, and now she was crying, too. “Y-you wanted him t-to…erase m-me?”

Lena hated how much her voice wavered, how desperate she sounded. If her mother was here, she would slap her across the face for being so weak.

_I don’t understand. Alex told me how much her relationship with Kara suffered when J’onn made her forget Kara is Supergirl, how she didn’t feel like herself anymore. Why would she willingly go through that again to forget about me? Am I really that negative of a memory, a stain she needs to wipe out?_

“No, no, I would never erase you like that,” Alex said, shaking her head. “I love-”

Lena cupped Alex’s cheeks and kissed her. It was impulsive, but everything inside of Lena screamed to be near Alex as if a kiss could somehow change Alex’s mind.

“Dammit, Lena,” Alex uttered, smiling. “I’m trying to tell you I-”

Lena connected their lips again, heart fluttering when Alex kissed her back.

Alex pulled away when Lena tried to go in for another kiss, to the point where Alex almost tipped the chair over. “Can you please help me out of these chains so we can talk?” she pleaded, lifting her arms a little. “My wrists are getting sore.”

As much as Lena had initially enjoyed the sight of Alex chained up like this, she now wished Lucy hadn’t gone to such lengths. The last thing Lena wanted was for Alex to be in pain. Lena tugged her bun free, using her hairpin to pick the locks.

The second Alex was freed, Lena gently took Alex’s hands in hers, turning them over so she could kiss Alex’s wrists, which were red.

“I’ve been such an idiot,” Lena spoke, crouched down in front of Alex, gazing up into her eyes.

Alex’s lips inched up into a smile. “You and me both,” she sighed. “We’re in this together, remember?”

“I thought you were still hung up on Maggie,” Lena confessed, feeling dumber by the second.

Alex shook her head, letting out a humorless sound.

“You look awful,” Lena blurted out, taking in how messy Alex’s hair was and how exhausted she looked.

“Gee thanks, Lena,” Alex replied with a dry chuckle.

Lena lovingly rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant, Alex,” she pointed out. “When was the last time you slept?” she asked, pulling out her phone to glance at the last text she received from Alex, which was around 4 am.

Lena dumbly forgot Alex was no longer chained, and it startled her when Alex leaned forward enough to catch a glimpse of her screen.

“My name in your phone is ‘my wife’?” Alex commented with a gasp, wide-eyed.

“I…I can explain,” Lena responded. Her mouth went dry while she racked her mind for an excuse.

_How can I tell Alex I changed her contact name back in Paris because we were pretending to be married, and I took that fantasy a bit too far? I didn’t get around changing it back._

“Hey,” Alex said, stirring Lena from her thoughts. “Want to see what your name in mine is?” Alex inquired with a blush.

“It can’t be worse than you being my wife,” Lena answered without thinking. “Oh, God, I say all of the wrong things today,” she groaned, but to her surprise and delight, Alex laughed; a full and free belly laugh, oddly carefree given the predicament they were in.

“I think you’re adorable,” Alex whispered, showing her phone to Lena, finger pointing at their conversation.

“Love of my life?” Lena read, eyes lighting up. “Is that what I am to you?”

_Alex loves me. How could I have been so blind?_

Alex’s response was a blush that spread down to her neck and up to her ears.

Lena was at a sudden loss for words.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex wasn’t too sure whether to kill Lucy or thank her for knocking some sense into her. But chaining her to a bloody chair, really? Last night when Alex phoned J’onn, Lucy snuck up behind her and abruptly ended the call with a rough tackle that may have led to a bruised rib or two. Then Lucy had the audacity to blindfold Alex, dragged her to fuck knows where, gave her a long lecture about how she should just tell Lena how she felt already, and that was how Alex wound up chained to a chair where eventually Lena found her.

_I can’t believe my best friend abducted me while my sister abducted the woman I’m head over heels for. If this ends up giving Lena nightmares, I’m filing a restraining order. She looks shaken up enough as it is._

“Something tells me you haven’t slept much either,” Alex noted, worried about the dark lines embedded in Lena’s pale skin around her eyes.

Alex reached for Lena’s hand and gently pulled her down to sit on her lap.

“There’s something I’d like to get off of my chest,” Alex announced. “If you’re willing to hear me out,” she added, chewing the inside of her cheek.

_I’m going to love you for the rest of my life. I’m so sorry I considered erasing the memory of us in Paris, of us being intimate. I’m sorry I hurt you and made you cry._

Lena ran a hand through Alex’s hair, leaned in, and kissed her forehead. “I’m listening,” Lena promised.

“I know everything has been moving incredibly fast and you just got out of a relationship, and neither one of us knows what the future will bring, but if you’re willing to give what’s between us an honest chance, I’d like to see where it leads,” Alex rambled while her nerves surged through her body. She needed to get this out before bursting. “I like you, Lena. More than like you, even. I have feelings for you, and I know this must be a lot for you to take in, but I want you to know. I need you to know that I love-”

“I love you too, Alex,” Lena interrupted, winding her arms around Alex’s neck.

“You really are impatient, aren’t you?” Alex teased. “First, I couldn’t pack my bags fast enough for your liking, and now you just had to cut me off like the cheeky temptress you are.”

“Cheeky temptress?” Lena mused, chuckling. “I may seem impatient at times, but on a serious note, I do want to give what’s between us a chance. While it is fast to date, you can’t put a timestamp on when you’re allowed to start falling in love with someone. You and I have genuine chemistry. If it’s all right with you, we can take this slow.”

“Slow sounds perfect,” Alex agreed, and just like that, the demons she tried to drown with alcohol disappeared. “But…,” she lingered, hating she had to do this, but she couldn’t make this kind of mistake twice.

Lena swallowed audibly. “But?”

“I need to know if you meant what you said in Paris,” Alex said, not daring to breathe or move a single muscle. “About wanting children someday, or at least one child,” she explained, hoping Lena hadn’t said that as a part of them pretending to be married.

_She sounded so sincere when she said it. Please let it be true. I really think I want to grow old with Lena, but I can’t if she doesn’t want children._

“I’m not saying it has to happen this year or even next year,” Alex added in a rush, although when it came down to her, she wanted a child as soon as possible.

Alex was ready to be a mother, had been for quite a while, but she didn’t expect Lena to be ready for that, too. Alex could give that dream some more time as long as she was sure they were on the same page. With Maggie, she hadn’t brought up children until it was too late, after they were engaged. Alex didn’t mind any discussions and negotiations of whether they should get a dog, a cat, or no pet at all. She was fine with disagreeing on which furniture to get or which color to paint a room. But when it came down to children, either Lena wanted children and they could date each other, or Lena didn’t want any which meant Alex would have to end things here.

“So…,” Alex whispered. “Yes or no?”

Lena sighed out a smile. “I have one condition,” she said, holding up a finger.

Alex felt hope bubble up because that didn’t sound like no. “Which is?”

“When we have children-”

_She said when and not if. I think my heart just combusted._

“-I want their last name to be Luthor – Danvers instead of Danvers – Luthor,” Lena finished, which brought Alex back to how she had introduced herself as Alex Danvers – Luthor in Paris.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Alex warned with a smile, feeling as if they were in Paris all over again, happily married.

“Not if I kiss you first,” Lena shot back.

“Just for the record, I’m not having sex in this building. I’m pretty sure I heard rats running around.”

_This isn’t the kind of place to get in the mood, but when Lena kisses me I can’t help but melt in her fingertips._

“Rats?” Lena squeaked, tightening her grasp on Alex.

“We should probably find a way to get out of here,” Alex suggested. “You can hop onto my back. I’ll keep you safe from the rodents and the other small dangers lurking in the dark.”

“Wait,” Lena spoke up. “We should get back at Kara and Lucy for locking us up into this creepy place,” she suggested with a smirk that told Alex she came up with a plan.

_I love that edge of wickedness she has._

“I’m in, baby,” Alex agreed, snaking her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her into her.

Lena sighed softly. “I love it when you call me that.”

“If we’re going to make confessions, I should probably tell you how much I miss spooning with you.”

“I faked being cold so you would give me your jacket because it smells like you.”

Alex chuckled. “That was my favorite jacket, you know?”

Lena tilted her head to the side. “Was?” she questioned with a frown.

Alex hummed. “My new favorite is one of your jackets, which I’m going to steal in one to three business days.”

“One to three business days,” Lena snorted. “You’re such a dork.”

“I have a newsflash for you. So are you,” Alex pointed out, smiling. “You’re also adorable, beautiful, intelligent, sexy, kind-”

Alex’s hands automatically went to the back of Lena’s thighs when Lena kissed her, picking her up.

_We may be in the middle of nowhere or in some foreign country for all I know, but with Lena by my side, I’ll never be lost._

Lena bit her lip when they stopped kissing.

_Oh, God, the lip-bite. Please marry me now._

“If I asked you…,” Lena trailed off, sucking in a breath. “If I asked you out on a date, would you say yes?”

“If you asked…Lena, I…what…did you not hear…? What?” Alex replied, scratching the back of her neck.

Lena’s lips split into a smile. “I’m kidding, love.”

“Lena,” Alex groaned. “You’re such a relentless tease.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Lena husked, winking. “But you may have to grovel a bit. The knowledge you wanted to erase Paris has put you in the dog house.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy, baby.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lena breathed out in relief when together; they managed to kick down the door. Though the fact Alex threw her weight against it was decidedly less pleasurable than slamming Alex’s back against the wall to claim her lips in a searing kiss that never failed to burn right through Lena.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the hospital?” Lena inquired, clasping Alex’s elbows, staring at her through worried eyes.

“Y-yeah,” Alex answered with a groan that just wasn’t silent enough not to be overheard. “I don’t think I broke anything,” she said, grimacing.

Lena dropped her hands and shook her head. “I’m taking you to the hospital,” she decided, fishing her phone from her pocket.

They were near the docks, in National City, which meant Lena could have her driver pick them up within half an hour, depending on the traffic. She would triple his salary if he could get here in fifteen minutes, but she didn’t want Frank risking getting into an accident.

“I’m fine,” Alex insisted, covering Lena’s hand with hers to stop her from texting. “My ribs were already kind of banged up,” Alex shared with a sigh as if that was somehow supposed to ease Lena’s mind.

_I am not letting Alex out of my sight until she undergoes a complete scan. She may have broken a rib. That stubborn asshole is in pain and I’ll be damned if I let her brush it off._

“Alex,” Lena said softly, hating to argue. “Please,” she whispered, holding back tears.

“Okay, okay, we can go to the hospital,” Alex relented, cradling Lena’s cheeks in her hands. “You really care about me, hm?” Alex uttered with a smile. “Remember how you offered to take me to the hospital when I stubbed my toe?”

“You’re comparing this situation to you stubbing your toe?”

“Not my finest example, but my point remains.”

“Of course I care about you, you idiot,” Lena admitted with a wet chuckle, slapping Alex’s arm.

Alex rubbed her arm, smiling.

“Why do you smell like a brewery?” Lena blurted out.

And maybe it was because the wind had picked up that Lena didn’t notice until now or because she was too overwhelmed by emotions before, but as she stepped into Alex’s personal space and sniffed, Lena picked up on a waft of alcohol.

Just like that, Alex’s smile dropped.

“About that…,” Alex began, staring at the ground for a beat. “I, uh, went clubbing last night. During the day, I didn’t drink a single drop. Even poured my bottles down the drain. I thought I had it under control, that I didn’t need it, and at the club, I thought I’d stop at two beers,” she explained, wringing her hands together.

_Oh, Alex. You didn’t._

“When Luce and I were about to leave, I could’ve sworn I only had two beers,” Alex stated with a deep sigh, wincing at the movement. “But I was wrong. I drank a lot, more than I could recall. And then I didn’t remember how I got there in the first place. Don’t know how I got home either. I think Lucy got me into a cab.”

Lena carefully brought her arms up around Alex, gentle not to hug her too tight; afraid she would hurt Alex otherwise. “I’m so proud of you,” Lena said, sobbing.

“P-proud…? I…I don’t understand,” Alex whispered, taking a step back, frowning at Lena.

“You poured your alcohol down the drain,” Lena explained, smiling reassuringly. “Yes, you may have drunk too much at the club, but you took a huge step ridding yourself of your personal stash, and that’s progress.”

“I took two steps back at the club though.”

“That doesn’t erase the effort you made,” Lena reaffirmed, taking Alex’s hand in hers.

Tears shone in Alex’s eyes. She shook her head, smiling. “I don’t deserve you.”

“That’s how I feel when I think about how much I love you, so maybe we can not deserve each other together.”

“Is this some weird kind of reversed psychology?” Alex chuckled, lifting Lena’s hand to her lips.

Lena’s skin warmed when Alex kissed her knuckles. “It might be,” Lena hummed, glancing down at Alex’s lips, longingly biting her lip as she did so.

“We should kiss,” Alex suggested. “To us not deserving each other, together.”

_You’re such a dork. I love you, Alex._

Lena never ended up making it to that meeting, but she couldn’t care less. Everything that had happened since Kara tricked her and locked her up, was more important than business. Besides, judging from the texts she received from Eve, Lena knew Eve had it handled.

At the hospital, after elaborate tests, and a second opinion, the doctors concluded Alex had a couple of bruises, though nothing was broken. That didn’t stop Lena from taking Alex home with her where upon arrival, she kindly asked her driver to carry Alex inside. Lena would have done it herself, but she feared she would drop Alex.

“If you ever tell anyone about this, I’m moving to Antarctica,” Alex mumbled.

“That might not be such a bad idea. They have research facilities which may appeal to your inner scientist.”

“Uh-huh, sure they do,” Alex nodded. “As if I’d go anywhere without you now that you’re finally mine.”

_Yes, Alex, I am yours. My heart is yours. Please be gentle with it, it’s more fragile than you’d think._

“Possessive much?” Lena commented with a smirk.

“Something tells me you like it when I call you mine.”

Lena raised a brow. “I’m surprised you read me so well, seeing how up until today, you didn’t know I’m in love with you,” she jested; sure she made it quite obvious she was very much into Alex.

“Oh, is this how it’s going to be? Okay, two can have at that,” Alex replied, grinning. “Remind me, Lena, which one of us thought the other was still hung up on their ex?”

_God, I love her. I never knew it was possible to love someone this much and still fall deeper in love._

Lena chuckled at the comeback. But a Luthor always clapped back last, even if it meant taking the dirty route to do so. A touch of darkness did flow through her veins, after all.

“My, Alex, one would think you did have a part of your memory erased.”

Alex’s jaw dropped. “…ouch…,” she said slowly. “Low blow, Lena. Low blow. I’ll admit I had that one coming though.”

Lena knew it was below the belt, but at the same time, she felt Alex did deserve it for making her think for a solid five seconds that she had J’onn erase pieces from her memories. That earth-shattering feeling hit hard and Lena didn’t want to think about what she would have done if Alex had gone through with it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I used to have a crush on you, two years ago, when we met.”

“No way,” Alex whispered, eyes alight in wonder. “You had on crush on me?”

“Have you seen yourself, Alex? How couldn’t I be attracted to you?”

Alex felt her cheeks heat up.

_Lena had a crush on me and now we’re dating. Someone pinch me, please._

“If you hadn’t chased me on Valentines, we may have never made it to Paris together,” Lena spoke with a soft hum.

“Yeah…,” Alex sighed, glad she didn’t let Lena walk away that night.

Alex bit her lip, flooded with regret of what she almost did; how a drunken decision made her want to forget all about Paris because she thought her feelings were unrequited. It was doubtful J’onn would have granted her request and it was unlikely that in the end, Alex would have gone through with it, but she still felt guilty. The broken look on Lena’s face when she asked if Alex wanted to erase ever having known her hurt more than unrequited love ever could have.

Alex numbly reached out to caress Lena’s cheek, wanting to make her cry nothing but happy tears from here on out. “When I pretended to be your wife, it felt natural,” Alex shared with a hint of a smile. “It wasn’t much of an act to me because at times, I did feel like I wanted to marry you. Not…not that I’m saying it has to happen anytime soon.”

Alex’s eyes widened while Lena chuckled. “I saved your contact in my phone as ‘my wife,’ so I would dare say you’re good, love of my life,” she responded with a wink.

_Oh, I see what she did there. She’s such a tease, ugh!_

“You’re not going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Absolutely not,” Lena confirmed with a smile so pure, it was healing. “I’m mentally adding it to my wedding vows as we speak.”

“Whoa, slow your roll,” Alex said, holding up her hands while she smiled back. “Give a girl some time to propose, will you?”

Lena’s brow ticked up a little. “Who says you’ll be the one proposing?”

_How I suddenly became ten times gayer; an article by me._

“Sit down,” Lena spoke, rummaging through the cabinet in her bathroom, vaguely nodding her head toward the tub.

Alex narrowed her eyes. It was possible Lena would push her in again and turn on the tap to make her wet, although with her injuries and Lena’s genuine concern taken into consideration; Alex decided to sit down without complaining.

Alex watched Lena while she searched for something. Slowly, but surely, Alex’s eyes landed on Lena’s ass, and fuck if Lena didn’t have the loveliest curves in all of the right places. Alex loved Lena’s full breasts, her soft stomach which made her the perfect cuddle bug, her hips which could rock any move on the dance floor, and her squeezable thighs which wrapped around Alex when they made love.

_I might need a cold shower, like, an hour ago._

Lena turned around with a triumphant smile as she held up a small bottle. “This should help,” she said, twisting off the cap. “May I?” she inquired, sitting down next to Alex.

Alex turned her hands over, holding up her wrists. Some cream was precisely what she needed to ease the soreness there, although kisses would be even better. If she had sat still rather than struggling with her shackles so much before Lena arrived, her wrists wouldn’t be as red.

“What do you have in mind?” Alex asked, wetting her lips. “To get back at Kara and Lucy,” she clarified when Lena furrowed her brows.

Lena squirted a bit of cream onto the palm of her hand, smirking in such a wicked way, Alex had no doubt their revenge would taste sweet. It also made her want to jump Lena’s bones, but that was beside the point.

Goosebumps erupted all over Alex’s arms when Lena began applying the cream onto her wrists, gently massaging it, soothing Alex’s skin. Lena disclosed her idea while she helped Alex out of her shirt to tend to her assemblage of bruises. She listened with rapt attention to Lena’s slightly evil plan.

_It’s what Kara and Lucy deserve._

Alex winced and instinctively flinched away when Lena touched a particular large darkly colored bruise on the right side of her ribs, and dammit it wasn’t going to be pleasant to sleep on that side for the next couple of nights.

“I’m going to kill Lucy for this,” Lena muttered, eyes flitting from Alex’s sternum to her wrists.

Alex chuckled. “I’ll help you bury the body.”

Lena let out a deep sigh, her deepest one yet. “I should have asked for a third opinion,” she whispered, eyes downcast. 

“Lena, hey,” Alex said softly, placing her index finger under Lena’s chin. “Lee, baby, I’m fine,” Alex promised as reassuring as she could. “Nothing’s broken. It’s just a couple of bruises. I’ve been in way worse situations.”

“Lee,” Lena repeated, blinking once, then twice.

“Yeah, um, sorry about that,” Alex replied, blushing, glancing away.

“Don’t be, it’s sweet,” Lena mused, smiling as she added, “my belle Al.”

“Belle Al,” Alex snorted, shaking her head. “That’s so corny.”

“Take a close look at me,” Lena requested as if Alex hadn’t been staring at Lena pretty much the whole time. “This is me not caring.”

“We’re going to be one of those couples with the sappy name-calling, aren’t we?” Alex whispered, more as a statement than a question.

Lena’s lips stretched into a smile. “Accurate.”

Alex couldn’t help but lean in and meet Lena’s lips in the middle, sighing contently into their kiss. It wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t feverish. Instead, it was slow and gentle, a soft brush of lips as if both of them were made out of glass.

Alex was aware of the tears sliding down her cheeks, and Lena’s, which she felt on her skin. Today had put a strain on both of them; physically due to their exhaustion caused by sleepless nights and mentally because of the amount of feelings they had to process and verbalize.

But they were going to be okay. Alex believed that together, they could climb any hill and overcome any obstacles they might face.

“I love you, Lee baby,” Alex said in between kisses.

Lena kissed back with an equal amount of passion. “And I you, my belle Al.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s gaze was fixed on Alex as they were face to face in her bed. The night had fallen and the request to stay the night went unspoken yet was silently agreed upon. After two nights without Alex, Lena couldn’t take a third. She missed their closeness and the slice of heaven that was waking up next to the woman who stole her heart.

Alex had traded her clothes for a black pair of silk pajamas, which belonged to Lena. The pants clung low to Alex’s hips and the top piece was a tad too big on her, but nonetheless, she was a vision of perfection, and Lena decided she could get used to seeing Alex in her clothes.

_I may give her leather jacket back, seeing how it’s her favorite, but I’m keeping her shirt. I’ll hide it among my laundry._

“You can be my little spoon,” Alex whispered, caressing Lena’s bottom lip with the pad of her thumb.

“As much as the thought of that appeals to me, you’re injured,” Lena responded with a soft exhale. “I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

“A couple of bruises won’t stop me from holding you.”

_Ever the stubborn one. I can’t believe this is what I’ll be stuck with for the rest of my life._

“Come here,” Alex insisted with a gentle tug. “I got you, baby,” she hushed, stroking Lena’s hair.

Lena felt herself tearing up, but she wasn’t ashamed of Alex seeing her like this. She shifted closer into Alex’s space; evening out her breathing while Alex wrapped her arms around her. Lena covered Alex’s hands with hers and continued to weep quietly as Alex kissed the back of her head, and her shoulder.

“I got you,” Alex reassured with a hum. “I’m here,” she uttered, voice sounding a little choked.

“I should be the one taking care of you,” Lena said with a wry chuckle.

“You have, Lena. Let me take care of you, too.”

Lena let her eyes flutter shut. “Don’t tell anyone I like being the little spoon,” she requested around a yawn.

_It’s so damn comforting being held like this. It makes me feel as if no power in the universe can harm me. Nothing says safe haven more than spooning with someone I love, who loves me in return._

“Your secret is safe with me, my soft baby.”

Lena opened her eyes. “I am not soft,” she denied with a huff.

Lena expected Alex to tease her or perhaps mock her a little, even. But Lena was wrong, and tears pooled in her eyes all over again when Alex gave her hand a squeeze while she whispered, “you never have to be afraid of being vulnerable with me, Lena. It can be scary, having someone tear down your walls, but you should know that if you let me in, I’m only here to build a home with you.”

_I’m terrified. Don’t abandon me the way others have._

Lena carefully shifted, gentle not to bump against Alex’s chest too much and cause her unnecessary pain. With wet eyes and a racing heart, Lena nudged Alex’s nose with hers, nuzzling her body close to hers until their lips slowly but surely found one another, resulting in a kiss they both trembled into.

Lena tasted Alex’s tears, blending in with her own as their kiss lingered. Alex wove her fingers through Lena’s raven locks, nails scraping ever so lightly at Lena’s scalp while Lena cradled Alex’s face in her hands.

“I love you, Lee baby,” Alex whimpered, over and over. “I love you so much and I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Doing nothing but chill isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. I’m bored out of my mind._

Alex got home this morning after having spent the night at Lena’s, and she had taken a shower before changing into a pair of leggings and a loose-fitted shirt. The fact she called in sick was never part of her plan for the day, but Lena had all but begged Alex to take it easy, what with her bruises. It wasn’t such a big deal, truly, but Lena remained unconvinced she didn’t break a rib.

_If staying home for a day stops Lena from fussing so much, I’ll suck it up._

Alex plopped down on her couch and fired off a text to her sister, asking if she could come over as soon as possible. Everything was in place. The window was open, there was a box of tissues on the coffee table, and a cup of tea remained untouched on the table.

Within five minutes, Kara arrived; hair slightly tousled and skirt on backwards.

_I don’t even want to know._

“Heeyy,” Kara said, fixing her skirt. Ah, so she noticed, too. “I, ah, got here as fast as I could. I was, um, in bed. What’s the big news?”

_Big news? Go fish._

“You wouldn’t believe what happened the other day. I’d have told you sooner, but to be honest, I’m still in shock.”

Kara bounced a little on her legs. “What happened?” she asked, biting back a smile, rocking back and forth on her heels.

_You hopeless puppy._

“So okay…you know how I went clubbing with Lucy two nights ago?”

“Uhuh,” Kara nodded.

“Okay, so, get this,” Alex began, running a trembling hand through her hair. “One moment I’m leaving the club with Lucy and next thing I know I wake up chained to a frickin chair,” she explained, exasperated. “My wrists and ankles were shackled. I thought some psycho was going to walk in any minute to murder me, but lo and behold, who walks in? Lena. She was shaking like a leaf, crying. I’ve seen Lena upset before, but trust me I’ve never seen her cry like that. She asked me what was going on, but I told her I didn’t know how I got there.”

“What?” Kara gasped. “You…what…? You don’t know how you got in that buil-, erm, place where you were?”

“No, I don’t have the slightest clue. I must have blacked out or maybe someone drugged me, I don’t know,” Alex answered while she started to tear up. “Is…” she gulped. “Is Lucy okay? Is she…?”

_Where is my Emmy?_

Kara opened and closed her mouth. “Yes, Lucy is unharmed. Nothing happened to her. She, ah, brought you home and, um…you don’t remember?”

Alex’s lip quivered. She shook her head while every hint of Kara’s enthusiasm had melted away like snow would in the scorching heat of the sun.

“I freaked out,” Alex whispered ever so quietly with a tremor in her voice. “Remember that time I nearly drowned in that tank?”

“Y-yes, I remember,” Kara replied, wringing her hands.

_This feels like kicking a puppy, but Kara did plot with Lucy to lock me up with Lena._

“I felt like I was suffocating all over again, only this time I wasn’t in any water. Lena called 911 so they could track her phone and find us. When the police broke us out, Lena refused to tell anyone what happened. She didn’t even tell me. She just…stared. I think it’s a result of the traumatic experience she endured. Who knows what happened to her before she got there?”

_We should have called someone to break us out, but it’s not like I could’ve told anyone my crazy best friend and my sister locked us up._

Kara’s mouth was agape.

“Lena told the police she didn’t want to press any charges,” Alex relayed with a sigh. “I don’t get why she would protect the bastards who did this, but maybe she’s worried they’ll kill everyone she knows if she snitches. You know what Lena’s like, how much she suffers in silence. I didn’t press any charges either because I don’t remember what happened.”

“Lena didn’t tell you how she got there?” Kara questioned, pacing back and forth. “She didn’t, ah, talk to you? You didn’t, um, communicate?”

_Wouldn’t you like to know?_

“We were abducted, Kara!” Alex exclaimed with a raise of her voice. “I’m sorry…,” she breathed out. “I’m just…I’ve been stressed. I’ve been trying to remember, but everything between leaving the club and waking up chained to a chair is just…blank. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

Kara pulled Alex into a hug and offered to spend the day with ice cream and a movie. It didn’t go unnoticed how Kara’s phone buzzed every two minutes and how she frantically typed out responses, without a doubt all addressed to Lucy.

Alex indulged in her ice cream, almost wanting to take it all back when she saw Kara wasn’t touching hers.

_Damn, I think I broke my sister._

Kara shot Alex a few quick smiles now and then, but none of them reached her eyes. Was it evil? Yes. Did Kara deserve it? Also yes.

“Huh,” Alex said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth when Lena finally texted her like they had agreed she would.

Kara paused the movie. “What is it?” she asked, looking at Alex who stared at her phone.

“Lena texted me,” Alex answered with a nonchalant tone in her voice. “Something about a restaurant and she’s wondering if we’d be interested to go there. Apparently, she made reservations because it was meant to be a business lunch, but they canceled.”

“We?” Kara noted. “The two of us?” she questioned, pointing between Alex and herself.

“Looks like it,” Alex confirmed with a shrug of her shoulder. “And Luce, too.”

“Lena wants to have lunch with you, with Lucy, and with me?” Kara replied, just about beaming.

_She better not start squealing. I still have a bit of a headache because of how loud Lena moaned my name in my ear last night._

“Yeah, the four of us,” Alex hummed. “But it’s tomorrow. Luce has work and I-”

“We’ll be there!” Kara exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.

“I suppose taking a slightly longer lunch break than planned wouldn’t be the worst thing to do,” Alex reasoned with a hint of a smile.

“That’s the spirit,” Kara nodded. “Maybe I can help you decide what to wear.”

Alex eyebrows creased together.

_This should be good._

“Since when do you pick out clothes for me? If memory serves, that’s what I do for you. Why the sudden offer?”

“For the double date of course!” Kara declared with such a ‘duh’ kind of tone in her voice it bordered on irritating. “It’ll be super fun!”

“It’s not a date, Kara,” Alex sighed. “I don’t think Lena is ready to be with someone and I’ve kind of been thinking about Maggie…,” she trailed off while Kara looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

“MaGgiE?” Kara said in such an odd way, it reminded Alex of that old SpongeBob meme people used to spam her with.

“Mhmm,” Alex hummed, eyes crinkling around the corners as she smiled while she thought about Lena. “I’ve been thinking about calling her, see how she’s doing and if she’s thinking about me, too,” she uttered with a dreamy sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“-ow down, babe. Yeah, sounds legit. We should’ve done this while she was sober. I’m on my way to see-”

“Agent Lane,” Lena spoke as she rounded the corner.

“I gotta go,” Lucy breathed into her phone. “Yeah, mhmm, talk later. Course I’ll pick you up some food. Okay, bye.”

Lena plastered a strained smile onto her face while her mind came up with over a dozen ways of how to kill someone. “What brings you here?” she inquired, keeping her cool.

“I was in the neighborhood,” Lucy answered, straightening up, which didn’t make her any less of a pipsqueak, albeit a slightly intimidating one. “And I was wondering if you have a minute so we can talk?” she tacked on after a moment of silence.

“Hold on, let me check with my assistant,” Lena replied with a polite smile.

_I could strangle her. She is right here. I can say she trespassed and that I acted in self-defense._

“Sure,” Lucy nodded, following Lena with her eyes.

“Jess?” Lena addressed her assistant. “Do I have any free time in my agenda today for a woman who chained one of my friends to a chair?”

“Let’s see,” Jess replied, paging through a thick agenda. “No, your time is too valuable to be wasted on such people, I’m afraid. Will that be all, Miss Luthor?”

“Okay, I’m standing right here,” Lucy cut in with a sigh. “So you know I chained Alex to a chair?”

_Don’t slap her. You told Alex you wouldn’t seek out Lucy to harm her. Then again, does it count if she sought me out first?_

“Kara isn’t always innocent, which she proved when she locked me up and left me in a dark space, though I know she doesn’t have the stomach to chain up her sister, so that left you. I haven’t told Alex. She thinks highly of you, you know?”

Lucy stared down at her feet for a second. “Al’s my best friend,” she stated, rubbing her left hand up and down her right arm. “I wanted to help her.”

“Help her do what, exactly?” Lena responded with a bite. “Collect injuries?”

Lucy may care about Alex, but she had a misplaced way of showing it.

“I should have realized it was a bad idea,” Lucy admitted, moving the tip of her shoe around. “Alex had a few too many drinks and, erm, anyway, I made a mistake. Thanks for not telling Alex.”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Lena uttered firmly, cutting Lucy a glare. “Alex has told me a lot about you,” Lena shared, walking past to return to her office. “I didn’t want to ruin the image she upholds of you. She has been through enough, especially since Kara-”

Lena snapped her mouth shut, forcing a smile.

Lucy frowned. “Since Kara what?”

Lena gave a slight shake of her head. “It isn’t my story to tell. I’ve said too much as it is.”

“Wait, hold up,” Lucy called out, hollering after the CEO. “Kara texted me you invited us to lunch, tomorrow?”

Lena stopped in her tracks, back turned toward the agent. “I’m a woman of my word, and I may resent you for what you’ve done, but that doesn’t mean I will take it out on Alex.”

With that, Lena left Lucy even more puzzled.

_I must admit this personal confrontation with Lucy makes my vengeance all the sweeter._

Lena didn’t stand behind revenge as much as her brother did, though she saw why it appealed to him. It was surreal which lengths she was willing to go for the woman she loved, and in the end, it was nothing but harmless fun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex crossed her arms, grasped the hem of her shirt, and lifted it over her head. The movements made her bruised ribs complain, though she didn’t do more than grimace. “You should’ve seen the look on Kara’s face,” she said, folding her shirt, placing it on a nearby chair.

Lena held out a pair of pajamas which smelled like roses. “How did it go?” she inquired, helping Alex slip her head through the opening of the pajama top.

_I can do this by myself, but it’s precious how much Lena takes care of me._

“Everything went according to plan,” Alex answered, pushing her left arm through the first sleeve. “She thinks I want to get back together with Maggie,” she relayed while she wriggled her right arm through the other sleeve.

Lena tangled her fingers into Alex’s top but didn’t tug. “Mine,” Lena whispered, pecking Alex’s lips.

Alex smiled. “Who’s possessive now?”

Lena’s sole response was a kiss. She licked the seam of Alex’s lips, moaning when Alex opened up for her. Their tongues explored each other’s mouth, finding a sensual, passionate rhythm. Attached to one another, they made it into Lena’s bedroom.

Alex grabbed a hold of Lena and pushed her against the wall, raining kisses all over her neck while Lena tipped her head back to give Alex more access, like the good girl she was. Alex’s lips became more insistent, adding a bit of teeth to nip at Lena’s skin, which had the prettiest Luthor to ever exist whimper Alex’s name.

“Bed,” Lena murmured, gripping Alex’s hips, pulling her center close to hers.

Alex grasped Lena’s chin between her thumb and her index finger, tilting her head up to kiss her. Alex bit down on Lena’s bottom lip to let her know she was in charge now, aware Lena wasn’t quick to surrender her control.

“Soon, baby,” Alex promised, soothing the bite with a soft and tender kiss.

Alex crouched down and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Lena’s pants, gazing up at her. When Lena nodded, adding a whimpered, “please,” Alex tugged her pants down to her ankles. Alex lifted Lena’s right calf, freeing her foot, and then did the same for her left.

_I got you, baby. I’m going to take good care of you._

“Alex,” Lena uttered, pupils blown. “My belle Al,” she husked, smiling.

Alex kissed her way up Lena’s left leg, starting at her ankle. They had all night to make love, all night for Alex to show her girlfriend some appreciation.

“You’re breathtaking,” Alex voiced with nothing but awe. “I bet every museum in the world envies me because I get to pin the finest piece of art against the wall.”

“Smooth talking your way into my pants, are we?” Lena mused with a soft chuckle.

“If this language doesn’t do the trick, how about some French?”  Alex suggested, licking her lips in slow-motion.

“Fuck,” Lena moaned. “We should go to bed, love,” she said, out of breath. “Please.”

Alex kissed Lena’s clad center. “Beg me again,” Alex replied, purely because it turned her on.

_I know she’s going to get me back for this, but fuck it’s worth it. She can tease me for hours if she’d like and delay my orgasm if I can hear her beg tonight._

“I have some toys in my drawer,” Lena revealed, wetting her lips. “And there’s a box under my bed. But be gentle, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

_I’m so going to pull a muscle tonight._

“Don’t worry, baby,” Alex whispered, righting herself. “We’ll take it slow.”

_So you can beg me longer._

Alex led Lena by the hand, toward the bed. The back of her knees bumped against the edge, green eyes shimmered in the pale moonlight, which shone in through the window. Alex pushed Lena down, moving to straddle her waist, leaning down to claim her lips in a feverish kiss.

Lena’s hands disappeared under Alex’s top, nails raking down her back with just enough intensity to make Alex arch into it. “Off,” Alex commanded in a raspy whisper, tugging at Lena’s shirt.

Lena nodded, moving to discard her shirt on the floor.

Alex’s eyes dipped down to black lace underwear. “All of it,” she clarified, stretching out her arm to open the drawer, to get a look at some of the toys Lena had referred to.

Much to her amusement and slight bewilderment, Alex found three vibrators, five dildos, a harness, a blindfold, and cuffs. And that was without counting whatever was in the box underneath Lena’s bed. The vibrators and dildos were all in different sizes, shapes, and colors.

_Someone likes her toys._

Alex closed the drawer without making a selection and when she glanced at Lena, Lena frowned at her.

“Later,” Alex hushed, drinking Lena’s stark-naked body in with a hum of approval.

“You’re overdressed,” Lena pointed out.

_Beg if you want me to undress. You can do it. Use that pretty mouth of yours, baby._

Alex positioned Lena in the middle of the bed, taking her time spreading Lena’s legs, sucking in a deep breath at the heady scent that filled the room. Beneath her, Lena’s sex glistened and her lips were slightly swollen.

Alex’s felt a swoop of arousal low in her stomach. She pushed down the feeling, trailing a path of kisses from Lena’s neck to the valley of her breasts. Alex gave Lena’s nipple a pinch, lips parting at the whimper coming from Lena. Determined to make Lena feel good, Alex curled her tongue around Lena’s nipple, palming her other breast.

An hour later, their skin was slick with sweat and Lena had resorted to moaning Alex’s name followed by a lengthy string of curses as Alex’s fingers drove in and out of Lena, crooking them to hit that spot just right. Alex knew Lena was close from the way Lena’s warm walls clenched around her digits, sucking them in deeper, all the way up to Alex’s knuckles. She added a fourth finger, gasping while Lena dripped onto the sheets, taking Alex’s fingers like a champ.

_I wonder…_

Alex bit down on her lip. She never fisted someone before, nor had she been fisted, but Lena was so fucking wet, she might just be able to. Alex shook her head as if to rid herself of that idea. She teased Lena’s clit with her thumb, mind set on making Lena topple over the edge.

“Fuck…Alex,” Lena moaned. “F-fuck…fuck me,” she whimpered, fisting the sheets so tightly, Alex thought Lena was going to rip them. “Fuck me harder. Please, don’t stop. Fuck me. Wreck my pussy.”

_Wow, she’s getting real potty with me here. If she keeps screaming like that, I’ll come before she does and she didn’t even fucking touch me. Holy fuck, which kind of witchcraft is this._

“Harder!” Lena begged, voice hoarse, probably from screaming so much.

_She wants harder? I’ll give her harder._

Alex thrust her fingers at a steady pace while she closed her lips around Lena’s clit, sucking, working her up, and preparing her to take more than four fingers.  

“Al-Alex…,” Lena whimpered, squirming a little. “I’m so…so, fuck, so close. Wreck my pussy, please, I beg you.”

_Oh, you’re definitely more of a bottom than I am, baby._

Alex licked her lips, moaning at the taste. “I’m going to fist you,” she warned. “Tell…” she paused to swallow. “Tell me if it hurts or not, okay?”

“I- I will, I promise,” Lena replied, canting up her hips. “You fuck me so good, my love.”

Alex teased Lena’s entrance. “You’re so wet for me, baby,” Alex said, gathering some of it up with her finger, sucking her digit clean. “You’re such a good girl, so needy for me to fuck you.”

Lena’s eyes darkened. “Once your bruises are properly healed, I’m going to bend you over my desk in my office and fuck you so hard the whole building can hear you moan my name.”

“Jesus, fuck,” Alex moaned, so distracted her fist slipped right into Lena, causing Lena to groan out in pleasure while she came, flooding Alex’s entire hand and her wrist with her juices.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Feeling Lena come undone and being promised to get fucked like that, was enough to push Alex over the edge. She never even got undressed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend I never wrote that. *hides under a rock*


	15. Chapter 15

_This is what dreams are made of._

Bliss didn’t come close to describing what it felt like to wake up next to Alex. Lena regarded her sleepy girlfriend through hooded eyes, wondering how she managed to get this lucky. It almost made her want to belt out a song, but that was far too sappy, and she really didn’t want to wake Alex just yet.

_I should prepare breakfast before she awakens._

Lena kissed her one true love on the lips, nothing more than a light flutter before she leaned away to get out of bed. She knew Alex was a hopeless romantic, which was the sweetest thing, and Lena was more than eager to spoil her girlfriend in any way possible.

Lena tiptoed toward her kitchen, making as little noise as she could while she gathered the ingredients. Now, she was no cook and didn’t do this on the daily, but she did know her way around the kitchen, to an extent. Eggs and toast were easy enough to make, whenever she spared half an hour to eat breakfast rather than skip it, which was true the majority of the time.

Jess often bugged Lena around lunchtime on the days where she didn’t leave her office to eat. It was somewhat annoying, but it was nice knowing someone cared, and God, that woman needed a raise, especially with the latest events Lena relayed to Jess. It wasn’t that Lena shared all that much, but that day where Kara plucked her from her office and didn’t return her, Lena had some explaining to do as to where she went.

“1,2,3,” Lena hummed, skidding her feet over the floor, shaking her hips. “Take my hand and come with me,” she sang, popping two slices of bread into the toaster.

“Because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine,” Lena continued on, cracking eggs onto a pan.

If anyone caught her dancing in her kitchen at the crack of dawn, wearing nothing but a shirt, Lena would vehemently deny it, although it felt nice to have a reason to sing again. Not that she was any good at it, God, no.

“I say you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine,” Lena sang while she made coffee.

_Alex is mine!_

Lena couldn’t help but smile. Alex was her girlfriend, and she was going to do everything she could to make this relationship last. So far they sucked at taking things slow, but nothing felt rushed. Everything with Alex simply felt natural and right.

When breakfast was ready, Lena placed it all onto a tray. She silently entered her bedroom, seeing Alex had woken up by now and was sitting up against the headboard.

“Good morning, baby,” Alex spoke, stifling a yawn. She kissed the palm of her left hand and blew over it.

“Good morning, my love,” Lena responded, freeing a hand as best as she could to catch the kiss Alex blew her.

“You’re a great catch,” Alex winked.

Lena rolled her eyes. She should have seen that one coming.

_I’m going to marry this lovable idiot someday._

“How’s your wrist?” Lena inquired while she set down the tray.

“It’s fi-” Under Lena’s intense glare, Alex coughed. “Hurts a little,” she admitted, nursing her right hand close to her body.

“You should get that checked out. I can drop you off at the hospital on my way to work.”

Alex sighed. “Something tells me I don’t have much of a choice here.”

“You’re not wrong,” Lena confirmed. “I can have your motorcycle towed from my private parking.”

_In this state; there is no way I’ll let her anywhere near her motorcycle._

“Lee, baby,” Alex whispered, rubbing her temple with her left hand. “It’s a little too early in the morning for threats. You know I can’t function properly without-”

“Coffee,” Lena filled in. “I made you a cup and I prepared a thermos as well so you have some for on the road, too.”

“You’re an angel,” Alex said with a smile. “Did you add a spoonful of milk and-”

“Two pinches of sugar. Yes, my love.”

Alex let out a chuckle. “You know,” she sighed softly. “It’s cheesy how you finish my-”

“Sentences, yes I know,” Lena stated, lips curling up.

_Seeing her smile at me gives me a fuzzy feeling inside._

“I can give you a hand,” Lena offered, chewing her lip upon seeing Alex struggle with cutting her toast in half.

“No, no, I got it,” Alex replied with a shrug. “I might need some help in the shower after breakfast though,” she added with a blush.

Lena wouldn’t want her dork of a girlfriend to slip on the tiles and break something, so it went without saying she would help, even if Alex were to decide she didn’t need it. Lena told Alex to be careful last night, but that stubborn woman didn’t listen.

Alex sighed when the toast moved from her plate onto her lap.

Lena raised a brow. “You were saying?” she taunted with a smile.

“I hope this won’t keep you from bringing me breakfast in bed in the future because this might be one of my new favorite things.”

“You can have breakfast in bed every morning, my love,” Lena hummed, crumbles be damned. She kissed Alex’s forehead and pulled back with a smile.

“Every morning is a bit much. I want to bring you breakfast in bed sometime, too.”

_Good luck getting out of bed before I do._

“I had no idea you knew how to make breakfast,” Lena said with palpable surprise, chuckling when Alex glared at her.

“I never said I’d make it,” Alex mumbled, putting the toast back onto her plate.

“Alex, honey, if I spend half of my mornings eating sugared goods, I will gain weight.”

“You say that like it’s a problem. If you gain weight, that just means there’s more of you to love.”

“As charmingly sweet as that sounds,” Lena replied, blushing slightly. “I would rather there be a bit less of me to love.”

“I’ll provide nutritional meals,” Alex said, crossing her finger over her chest.

“You’ll be on the menu, then?”

_Something about Alex is making me hornier than ever. God, I need a shower._

“I might be,” Alex whispered, licking her lips while she stared at Lena’s.

_Alex is injured. I need to get a grip._

Lena cleared her throat. “Excuse me,” she uttered. “I’ll be in the bathroom. Call out if you need anything.”

Lena turned on the shower, but resort to sitting on the edge of her tub. She took several deep breaths, internally scolding herself for having engaged in sexual activities last night when it was obvious from the start Alex would overexert herself. Lena couldn’t foresee Alex would injure her wrist, though that didn’t mean she didn’t know Alex could worsen her injuries.

_I should apologize. Perhaps with a card and a box of chocolates._

“Lena?” Alex called out, knocking on the door at the same time. “Can I come in so we can talk or do you need a few minutes to be alone?”

_How does she know something is wrong?_

“You may come in,” Lena answered, reaching to turn off the water, just in case Alex felt like pushing her.

“So, what’s made you so glum?” Alex inquired while she approached. “Is this about my wrist? Because that’s not your fault, Lee.”

“Hey,” Alex whispered. “Don’t fret,” she uttered, lifting her left hand to Lena’s cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lena replied, covering Alex’s hand with her own.

Their lips met in a soft, tentative kiss. It made Lena forget about everything else for a while. She got lost in the feel of Alex’s lips and the comfortable press of her body against hers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The car pulled up outside the restaurant roughly ten minutes late. It was Alex’s fault, and she knew it. Then again, she couldn’t help she spent the better half of three hours at the hospital, waiting for a doctor to have a proper look at her right wrist.

Once out on the sidewalk, Lena opened the door. “After you,” she said with a friendly smile that bordered on more.

“Thank you, Lena,” Alex responded, giving a quick smile back.

_Not calling her baby is killing me already._

“You’re welcome.”

“Alex! Lena! Hey!” Kara shouted, waving from where she was seated at a table tucked in a corner, next to Lucy.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena responded with a nod. “And Lucy,” she added, voice a tad colder.

_I might need to put those two in time-out sometime. Lena has a good reason to be displeased with Lucy, but I can’t have my girlfriend and my best friend being at odds like this._

“Hey,” Alex greeted, shooting Lena another smile when Lena pulled her chair back for her.

_Her chivalry is going to make my heart sound funny if she keeps this up._

“I see you two arrived together,” Lucy noted, pressing her fingertips together.

Alex forced down a scoff upon seeing the smug look on Lucy’s face, one Alex would quickly wipe away. “Lena picked me up because I can’t ride my motorcycle right now,” she revealed with a deep sigh as she held up her bandaged right wrist.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara gasped, covering her open mouth with her hand. “What happened to your wrist?”

_The power of Lena’s vagina, that’s what._

“Oh, my wrist? I, um, sprained it after a slippery landing,” Alex answered with a small cough.

“When? Where? Your wrist was fine yesterday.”

“Last night, basically,” Alex replied, thankful there were no mind readers at their table. “I stumbled around in the dark, lost my balance because of some, ah, water,” she explained, shrugging a shoulder. “The doctor said my wrist should be better in about three days. It’s nothing serious.”

“Damn, Danvers,” Lucy murmured. “Rough couple of days for you, hm?”

“You could say that again,” Alex nodded.

Lena folded open a menu-card and placed it in front of Alex, making it easier for her to skim through it, finding it somewhat endearing how Lena treated her as if she broke her wrist rather than simply sprained it. Lena had such a natural nurturing instinct, there was no doubt she would be an amazing mother someday.

When the waiter came to take their order, it didn’t slip past Alex’s radar how Lucy kept leaning slightly into Kara’s space, touching her shoulder or her upper arm while smiling as she spoke. Alex also noticed how Kara’s eyes kept gravitating toward Lucy and how they lit up whenever Lucy met her gaze. It was great seeing Kara so happy and Alex silently wished the lovesick puppies all the best.

_I can’t believe my best friend is going to be my sister in law someday._

Alex almost forgot this lunch was a bit of a setup rather than a double date. She focused back on why she was here and stretched out her foot in an attempt to rub it up and down Lucy’s leg a little.

Kara’s eyes went round, locking with Alex’s.

_Shit, wrong leg. Abort mission._

“Sorry, involuntary leg cramp,” Alex mumbled. She kicked, and a split second later, Lucy yelped. “Oops,” Alex exclaimed. “I think it’s better now though,” she sighed, sparing an apologetic smile even though she was nowhere near sorry. “Are you okay, Luce?”

“Yeah, all good,” Lucy answered, nodding.

Lena remained surprisingly poised while Alex struggled hard not to throw the truth out onto the table. She hoped to all the gods up there Kara would never find out how she sprained her wrist exactly.

_People may call my sister the girl of steel, but Lena clearly has a pussy made out of steel. Jesus fuck, the way she clamped down around my wrist was intense. 10/10 would do that again though. Injuries be damned._

Alex mouthed another apology when Kara kept staring at her. Thankfully, the waiter arrived with appetizers, just in time to ease the tension now that Kara’s attention zeroed in on the food.

“Leave some for the rest of us,” Lucy joked, chuckling.

“Am hunwry,” Kara said around a mouthful of breadsticks.

“You walking stomach, you had a dozen pancakes for breakfast and you ate a sub on the way here.”

“Waiter!” Lena called out with a polite smile. “Yes, hello,” she uttered when she grabbed the waiter’s attention, “Could you bring us some more appetizers, please? Thank you.”

“I like your top,” Alex complimented Lucy, nodding in appreciation at the army green tank top Lucy had on.

“That’s what she said,” Lucy replied, winking at Kara, who instantly smiled and ducked her head.

“I also like what you’re wearing,” Alex said to Lena with a hum, looking Lena up and down.

Lena’s lips curled up. “So you’ve been telling me on our way here.”

“Mhmm, I have, but I figured I’d remind you, though you look beautiful no matter what you wear.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“You two dating or something?” Lucy inquired with a smirk.

_Way to be blunt, Luce._

“Oh no, God no,” Lena answered, laughing. “Alex and I are…just friends,” she said with a sigh, eyes lowering for a second before she plastered a strained smile onto her face.

_She’s good. Damn, she makes me want to hug her and tell her how much I love her._

“I kind of, um, have feelings for someone else,” Alex uttered, making an awkward face. “I told you I’ve been thinking about Maggie,” she said to Kara, “because I didn’t know how to tell you I have feelings for Lucy.”

Lucy promptly choked on her drink while Kara sat there with her jaw slack.

“You were so happy when Lucy asked you out,” Alex sighed. “And I was in Paris with Lena, so we had some fun, and I tried to repress my feelings for Lucy.”

“But she couldn’t,” Lena added, sucking her lips into her mouth while she averted her gaze.

“Fuck,” Lucy muttered, running a hand through her hair.

“I drank so much at the club because I was trying to forget…,” Alex sniffled. “I was trying to forget about you and then I was chained to a chair, and I had no idea if you were safe. I was so scared, Luce. I wanted to keep my feelings to myself because I’d never come between your and Kara’s happiness, but Lena encouraged me to get it out.”

“Shit, Alex…I…I don’t know what to say,” Lucy replied, eyes darting around, gulping.

“You were all I could think about when I was abducted. I’ve liked you for a while now, but you were gone, and now you’re back and…” Alex shook her head.

Kara’s throat bobbed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked Alex, eyes watering. “You could’ve…,” Kara trailed off, sucking in a deep breath. “If you’d told me…”

“I thought you…” Lucy started, stopped, frowning while her eyes flit between Alex and Lena. “But you said…,” Lucy tried, tilting her head to the side.

_I thought revenge might be fun, but now I’m genuinely starting to feel bad for them._

“Lee, baby,” Alex uttered softly. “Do you think they might’ve learned their lesson?”

“Yes, my love,” Lena responded, kissing Alex on the cheek.

“Wait back up, back up,” Lucy said, holding up her hands. “Are you two pulling our chain?”

Alex nodded, smiling. “We were messing with you,” she confirmed, chuckling at Kara’s pout.

“That was so mean!” Kara exclaimed with a loud huff. “You…you jerkfaces.”

“Try bitches,” Lucy sufficed, grinning.

“Benches,” Kara mumbled.

“You really had me,” Lucy admitted, taking a sip from her drink. “I’d get back at you, but I did chain you to a chair, which I’m guessing you remember, so we’ll call it even then?”

“Even,” Alex agreed, sharing a nod with Lena.

“Rao, what’s going on?” Kara groaned. “Does this mean you two are dating?”

Alex glanced at Lena, nudging her shoulder with hers. “Do you want to do the honors, baby?” Alex questioned, smiling dreamily at her girlfriend.  

“Alex and I are dating,” Lena revealed. “We’re taking everything sl-”

“Oh, Rao, we’re going to be sisters!”

“-ow,” Lena finished, rolling her eyes.

“One step at a time,” Alex said, placing her hand on Lena’s knee. “My girlfriend and I have been thinking-”

“Really, Alex?” Lena chuckled, eyes twinkling.

Alex simply smiled because yes, really. She had to say it. “My girlfriend and I have been thinking,” she repeated. “And a double date might be fun.”

“How about next weekend?” Lena suggested. “My girlfriend’s wrist should have healed up nicely by then.”

_She called me her girlfriend, too. Be still, my heart._

“What do you say, babe?” Lucy said, smiling at Kara. “You wanna go on a double-”

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed loudly. “Rao, finally.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

_I should have known this would happen._

A soft sigh escaped Lena’s lips as she put the newspaper down. She snapped her eyes away from the front page, from the picture of Alex and her, smiling at one another. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the media how Alex frequented L-Corp around lunchtime, and how often Alex spent the night at Lena’s loft.

“Hey,” Alex spoke with a tentative smile on her face. “I’m not going anywhere,” she promised, taking Lena’s hands in hers, “okay?”

Of course, the media also didn’t waste any time tearing into Lena, rumoring she must have cheated on James. Then there were those who claimed she was secretly a lesbian, hiding in the closet. Lena was bisexual and she certainly wasn’t shy about it. The worst comments were those from people who thought she played James or used him, while it could be argued James was the one who used Lena for his own personal gain.

_I did move on fast, but since when is finding true love a crime?_

“Maybe we should reschedule the double date and stay in tonight,” Alex suggested.

“No, we mustn’t,” Lena replied with a slight shake of her head. She smiled to let her girlfriend know there was nothing to worry about. “Lucy and Kara have been looking forward to this night. Kara in particular, as I’m sure you know,” she said, sharing a chuckle with Alex, recalling how much Kara gushed about how much fun it would be. 

“I think a night out will do us both good,” Lena sighed, feeling at ease.

“Hmm, yeah,” Alex hummed, nodding. “We did work a lot the past week and I must admit I do look forward to dancing with you.”

“Oh, I’m not much of a dancer,” Lena said with a nervous little laugh.

When Lena was younger, she was taught ballroom dancing and other dances which uphold a particular set of strict rules, but she never danced freely. Everything evolved around etiquette and how to be a proper lady. But even when it came down to that, she never got it quite right. Her instructor used to scold her for repeatedly stepping onto her partner’s toes, but Lena couldn’t help the fact she had two left feet.

“With hips like yours?” Alex commented, eyebrows going up. “There’s no way you can’t dance.”

“When we go to the hospital because you’ve broken several toes, remember I did warn you.”

Lena laughed lightly, which made Alex laugh as well, though she had a strong feeling Alex wasn’t going to let this go, and uphold her to a dance.

Alex wound her arms around Lena’s neck with a dreamy smile on her face. “Have I told you how gorgeous you look in that suit of yours?” Alex inquired, glancing at Lena’s lips.

“Only about a dozen times,” Lena recalled, smiling back.

“You should wear a suit more often it really…suits you.”

Lena half-heartedly rolled her eyes. “So this is what gets you going, hm?”

“Please,” Alex scoffed. “Anything about you gets me going,” she husked, slowly closing the gap between them.

It felt exhilarating how Alex always smiled at Lena as if she made her day. To be loved so deeply and sincerely made her heart full and Lena was happy she ended up at Alex’s apartment on Valentines. She bit back a chuckle at how cheesy it was they made love for the first time that night.

“Shall we get going then?” Lena mused, holding out her arm.

“I can tell you’re doing this on purpose,” Alex replied, groaning quietly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.”

_Watching Alex squirm will never cease to amuse me._

Roughly twenty minutes and heaps of kisses later, Frank dropped off Alex and Lena at the club where they had agreed to meet up with Lucy and Kara. Kara stood outside, smiling and waving them over. The club had a red neon sign, spelling out the word cherry. Lena frequented it on the off chance she was able to, though it had been a while.

They served the best drinks in all of National City, even their non-alcoholic ones were pretty rad. Lena gave the bouncer a quick nod as he let them in. As expected, the dance floor was packed with people, though Lena’s attention diverted to the bar rather fast, in need of a drink.

Lucy must have had a similar idea. “What are y’all having?” she asked, loud enough to talk above the music. “First round’s on me, babes.”

_I was going to pay our tab for the night, although it would be rude to decline a friendly offer._

“I’ll have what you’re having!” Kara yelled, leaning onto Lucy’s shoulder, giggling as Lucy rubbed her ear, muttering how she wasn’t deaf.

Lena noticed Alex chewing her lip, so she reached out to give her hand a squeeze. “I’ll have a sparkling mint-lime iced tea,” Lena said, straining her voice a little to be heard.

“No alcohol?” Lucy noted with a grin. “You’re not pregnant, are you!?”

_Why not shout a little louder so everyone in the club can hear you?_

Lena paid no mind to the bystanders who shot her a quick glance, some curious, other glaring, likely wondering what she was doing here. “No, I’m not,” she answered calmly. “Your dreams of being an aunt will have to wait a little while longer,” she informed a now pouting Kara with a chuckle.

Alex kept smiling at Lena and squeezed her hand back before announcing, “I’ll have what she’s having,” with a wink at Lena.

Once Lucy and Kara wove through the crowd to grab their drinks, Alex mouthed ‘thank you’ to Lena.

Lena shook her head, it was no big deal. She could go one night without a glass of wine or other alcoholic drinks to take off the edge. They were here to have a good time, and she knew Alex recently struggled with drinking again, so being supportive was really the least she could do.

“Dance with me?” Alex requested, batting her eyelashes.

“If you insist,” Lena relented, knowing she couldn’t say no if she tried.

Lena’s breath hitched when Alex’s front pressed against her back. Alex placed her hands on Lena’s hips, swaying them to the rhythm. Lena tipped her head back, humming at the feel of having Alex so close to her. Soon enough, drinks were thrust in their hands as Lucy and Kara joined them on the dance floor.

Alex downed half of her drink surprisingly fast. “Aahhh, I really needed that,” she said as she leaned closer to Lena’s ear.

Lena sipped from her non-alcoholic beverage and she had to admit it was quite refreshing. Facing Alex, the urge to kiss her was too overwhelming, so she did, starting with the corner of Alex’s mouth. It was tentative, a silent question to check Alex’s reaction.

Alex’s lips broke out into the biggest smile and next thing Lena knew, Alex closed the distance between them, taking her upper lip between hers. Nearby, Lena heard someone cheer, the sound of it unmistakingly belonging to Kara.

“Yeeeaah, Danvers!” Lucy hollered. “Get some.”

Lena and Alex broke apart with a chuckle, both glancing at Lucy who grinned at them while giving them a thumbs up.

_I’ll have to get used to this being my new reality. Not that I mind._

“Ooooh!” Kara exclaimed when Born This Way came on. “This is one of my jams! Dance with me, Luce!” she shouted, grabbing Lucy by the wrist.

At Kara’s tug, Lucy lost her balance, falling into Kara’s arms. Kara smiled all innocent-like while she hoisted Lucy up to her feet and before little Lane had a proper chance to gain her bearings, Kara twirled her around.

Lena watched the cute lovebirds for a moment, chuckling with Alex while they emptied their drinks. Kara showed off her dorkiest moves, pulling all kinds of faces, which had Lucy in stitches. There was no doubt on Lena’s mind that life was never going to be boring as long as she stuck around this lovely ragtag gang of adorable idiots.

“I’m going to get a refill,” Lena said into Alex’s ear, “I won’t be long. Go ahead and have some fun.”

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone,” Alex responded, planting a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

Lena would still be in Alex’s line of sight, but it was nice knowing Alex loved her so much even five minutes without her near warranted being missed. It almost made Lena regret using an excuse not to dance yet, while she knew full well she couldn’t escape showing off her poor moves eventually. Then again, they couldn’t be much worse than Kara’s attempt at doing the robot.

Lena made her way to the bar, ordering a simple glass of water, sticking to her plan not to drink anything alcoholic. She was nothing if not strong-willed.

Alex danced with Lucy and Kara as if she was caught between two buns, and it didn’t hurt how all three of them sported matching smiles. Lucy had admittedly good moves and a great body; she sure knew how to dance and wind others around her finger. If Lena had to be honest, Lucy could probably slay anyone on the dance floor, although Alex and Kara weren’t bad either, in their own way.

Kara had an adorable dorky way of dancing, jerking her hips as if she had something crawling up her back. She moved with the brightest smile on her face and in a moment like this, it was hard to tell she and Supergirl were one and the same. At one point, she pretended to hold an invisible lasso, which she threw at Lucy, who went along with the playful scene and let Kara pull her close.

Lena found her eyes wandering back to Alex, who grasped the attention of plenty of ladies, if one quick look around was any indication of the amount of eyes gravitating toward Alex. Alex mussed her hair a little, smiling shyly while she did so, and it made Lena want to get up and kiss her.

_I can’t believe such an incredible woman is my girlfriend._

Alex winked at Lena, placed her hands on her hips and dropped down low, moving back up with the bewitchment of a snake charmer, simultaneously dragging her hands up her body, tantalizingly slow. Lena’s mouth watered at the sight.

_This is going to be a thirsty night._

Lena had to keep from licking her lips too much to avoid taking off her lipstick. She downed her water and ordered a smoothie.

The bartender leaned over the bar with a glass in her hands. “Which one is yours?” she asked, drying out the glass with a towel, peering in the general direction Lena’s eyes were focused on.

“The tall one with the red hair,” Lena answered, smiling when her eyes caught Alex’s for a moment.

“Girly keeps looking at you,” the bartender noted. “How long you two been married for?”

“Oh, we’re…,” Lena shook her head, clearing her throat. “Married for five years,” she answered with a nod.

As soon as those words left her lips, Lena saw Kara look at her, and the next thing she knew, Kara whispered in Alex’s ear.

_Super hearing, right. Dammit._

Everything considered, Alex did tell people they were married back in Paris. And it wasn’t Lena’s fault the bartender assumed they were. Every ounce of worry flooded away when Alex shot her a smile that made her stomach swoop.

“Come dance with us, Lee!” Lucy shouted. “Come on!” she insisted with a broad smile, waving Lena over.

“That’s my cue,” Lena sighed; a little startled by the fact the nickname Alex adapted for her was now being uttered by their mutual friend.

Alex reached for Lena’s fingers, wasting no time to wrap her arms around her. “Hey there, wifey,” Alex hummed close to Lena’s ear, “you owe me a dance.”

Lena sought out Alex’s lips, stealing a quick kiss, which had Kara squeal so loud, it made Lena’s ears buzz.

“I think your future sister-in-law approves,” Alex chuckled, winking conspiringly at Lena.

_I will marry you someday if you let me, Alex._

Lena smiled and cupped Alex’s cheeks, drawing her in for a much longer kiss while their bodies swayed to the rhythm of the music. This was bound to be a night Lena would never forget, along with every other night she had with Alex.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex shivered as she got out of the car. It was pouring rain and she was fucking freezing. Fuck, she suddenly missed dancing, pressed up against Lena’s body, all warm and cozy. Going home tonight pretty much sucked, but Alex had to work tomorrow, and Lena mentioned on their drive back she had some paperwork to catch up on, which meant Lena would be up and at ‘em at six in the morning, which was insane.

_My girlfriend is worse of a workaholic than I am._

“Text me when you get home safe, kay?” Alex said, hand on the door.

“Always, my love,” Lena responded with a smile.

With that, Alex slammed the door shut and shuffled to hide from the rain close to the entrance of her apartment building. It was a good thing it had one of those canopies, offering some shelter from bad weather. She gripped her elbows, arms crossed as she watched the car drive away. She remained there, several seconds, possibly even minutes, after the car disappeared out of sight.

_I can’t believe this night is over. It hasn’t even been five minutes without Lena yet and I already miss her. Fuck, I’m so screwed._

Alex groaned. Sleeping without Lena tonight would be hell. She tried before to sleep alone, they both did, but they failed every time. Alex knew it was inevitable for them to each sleep in their own bed sometimes, though that didn’t mean she had to like it.

_We’re not married. I need to get a grip. It’s one night. I can do one night._

Letting out a deep exhale, Alex turned around, ready to go inside and put on some warm pajamas while drowning her sorrows with a rom-com and a pint of ice cream.

_God, I’m hopeless._

“Alex!”

_Now I could swear I even hear Lena shouting my name. I got it bad._

“Alex!”

_Wait, she is shouting my name. I’m not dreaming._

Alex spun back, facing the street, jaw dropping as a soaked Lena ran toward her like her life depended on it. Alex wasn’t sure what was more shocking; the fact Lena was that fast on heels without twisting her ankle or the fact Lena leapt over the hood of a car as if nothing could stop her from reaching Alex.

_Holy fuck, wow. How have I not proposed to this amazing, one of a kind woman yet?_

Alex pinched her arm, but it was real. Lena was really there, gaining on her. And before Alex had the chance to speak, Lena flung herself at her, causing both of them to topple over. The ground made a rough landing, though with Lena falling on top of her, Alex felt she had no reason whatsoever to complain, despite getting the wind knocked out of her damn lungs.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Alex groaned quietly, cracking a smile.

_I think I bruised my back._

Lena caught Alex off guard again by capturing her lips into a sweet kiss.

Alex blinked. “Whoa,” she breathed out, not caring one bit Lena soaked her clothes; one piece of clothing in particular.

Lena scrambled up to her feet with an apologetic smile, holding out a hand to Alex. “I’m sorry about that,” Lena uttered, running her free hand through her wet locks, which stuck to her face. “I forgot to tell you goodnight, so I had to come back.”

The corners of Alex’s lips twitched. “You ran through the rain just to tell me that?” she inquired, feeling her stomach swoop. Clearly, watching romantic movies together had rubbed off on the attractive Luthor.

Lena chuckled, which gave Alex enough butterflies to fill up a zoo. “I ran three blocks…,” Lena shared with a smile, “to tell you I love you.”

“Th-three blocks?” Alex stammered, lips parting in a hushed gasp.

_Talk about dedication. She could have told her driver to turn around, but nooo. She may be many things, but I’m starting to doubt patient is one of them._

Alex snapped out of her half-frozen state and surged forward, grabbing Lena by the back of her neck. They kissed in the pouring rain, droplets seeped into their clothes as their lips overlapped one another, again and again, without either one of them letting up or slowing down.

Somehow, they made it to Alex’s apartment where they left a trail of their clothes, leading all the way to Alex’s bed. They fell down together, giggling and kissing, getting lost completely in the feeling. As Alex deepened their kiss, she knew there was no way she was letting Lena leave tonight.

 


	17. Chapter 17

_One month. It’s been one month and everything has been going well._

Lena sucked in a deep breath. She felt somewhat nervous about tonight, although there was no reason to be. Tonight was meant for celebration and joy. Back in Paris, she could only dream about dating Alex and Lena had no idea she would end up being with her for one month and counting.

_Nothing bad is going to happen. Alex loves you as much as you love her. This is real. She’s not going anywhere._

Lena grabbed her purse and opened it, peering into it to make sure she didn’t forget the gift she bought Alex; one she spent the entirety of yesterday afternoon finding. Lena wouldn’t say she was indecisive, but Alex was special and she wanted the gift to represent just how much Alex meant to her, so Lena had texted Lucy for some help. Thanks to Lucy insisting coming over in person to lend a hand; Lena forgave Lucy for the hiccup that belonged in the past.

“Okay,” Lena whispered, approaching her door. “I got this.”

Just as Lena headed out the door, she ran into her girlfriend. Bumped, to be exact.

“Alex, hi,” Lena said with surprise in her voice. “I thought we were meeting up at your place tonight?” she checked, certain it was Friday night, and that they agreed to this four days ago.

_Did I not write this down accurately? I could have sworn she said her place and not mine._

“Yes, um, about that…,” Alex trailed off, glancing around before she met Lena’s eyes. “I may have accidentally burned down my apartment,” Alex revealed with a sigh. “I tried to cook dinner, emphasis on tried,” she explained with a dry chuckle. “And by the time I realized I left it on the stove too long, it was already too late. Everything’s damaged by smoke, so I just…” She sighed loudly. “I figured I’d hurry to see you so you don’t go over to my apartment for nothing.”

“Also, uh,” Alex added, scratching the back of her neck. “I was wondering if you’d mind if I crash at your place for a bit.”

“Why, Alex, you didn’t have to burn down your apartment to move in with me,” Lena jested, chuckling while Alex gave her a playful push.

“All my clothes smell of smoke, this isn’t funny, you know?” Alex groaned though the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her amusement.

“Are you saying you don’t have anything to wear? And it’s not even my birthday.”

_This is certainly a lovely surprise, although I do feel for her damaging her personal items._

“Oh my God, Lena, you’re such an insufferable tease. I can’t believe I tried to woo you with dinner.”

“Emphasis on tried,” Lena pointed out, laughing lightly at the throwback to Alex’s earlier words. “It’s sweet you wanted to have a romantic dinner though,” Lena said on a serious note, smiling tenderly at the gesture and the effort Alex made.

Alex groaned quietly. “So that’s a yes on letting me crash at your place, then?”

“Of course,” Lena confirmed. “You’re always welcome here for however long you wish to stay.”

Alex brought her arms up around Lena’s neck. “How about forever?” Alex hummed, smiling.

Lena leaned in a little. “I can live with that,” she replied, smiling as their lips connected.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, Alex._

Lena’s heart soared, realizing the love between them could be destined to last a lifetime, and she couldn’t think of anything more perfect than growing old with the woman who made every day brighter by being in her life. She couldn’t imagine a future without Alex in it; not when Lena was so truly, madly, deeply in love, she would jump if Alex told her to and trust Alex would be there to catch her.

“Feel free to help yourself to a change of clothes,” Lena offered, gesturing in the general direction of her bedroom automatically, even though she knew Alex knew where it was like she knew the back of her hand.

A smile lingered on Lena’s lips while Alex sauntered toward her bedroom, fitting in perfectly as if this had always been right where Alex belonged, and to Lena she did. She truly, wholeheartedly did. Generally, she felt sad when people lost their home, but in this case, she didn’t and she had a strong feeling Alex didn’t consider her now burned down apartment as a home she lost.

_Home is where the heart is._

“You’re surprisingly smiley today,” Alex commented, standing in the threshold of Lena’s bedroom with what was left of her clothes crumpled like a messy ball in her arms. “I’d toss these in the hamper,” Alex said, glancing down at her clothes before she flicked her eyes back up, “but I don’t want the smell to creep into your clothes.”

“You’re worried about making my dirty laundry smell of smoke?”

“What can I say?” Alex shrugged. “I’m a considerate woman.”

Lena sucked in a deep breath when Alex strode toward her, clad in nothing but lingerie. It was entirely unfair, but then again, the night was still young, and Lena had faith in her own ability to deliver payback.

“How about you go freshen up while I order dinner?” Lena hummed, pressing her lips to Alex’s cheek.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex chuckled, moving her hips as she walked off. Maybe she meant to look gracious like a gazelle, but she looked more like one of those thin floaties at a gas station swinging left and right. Though that didn’t make her any less sexy, for Alex was sexy in her own way, the kind of way Lena had grown accustomed to and loved.

While Alex busied herself in the bathroom, Lena arranged dinner for two, with a dessert of course, and went to set up the table. It was a good thing she had a large supply of candles, so she had plenty to light, to make her place seem warmer. In the best-case scenario, Alex would appreciate Lena’s mushy attempt at being romantic, and in the worst case, her place would burn down, too.

But the latter meant nothing because four walls weren’t her home, and as long as Lena had Alex, she’d never lose her home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Six months into their relationship, Alex sat in an office, clutching Lena’s hand in hers as they waited for the moment that was bound to change both of their lives forever. They had talked about this, repeatedly, at great length. It was a big step, one Alex didn’t take lightly.

“Hi, I’m so sorry I kept you waiting,” the lady of the agency spoke when she entered. She skimmed through a pile of papers, smiling kindly. “Things are so chaotic here sometimes. You’ll have to ignore the mess,” she said as she walked around her desk, which had heaps of files in not so neat stacks scattered all over.

“That’s quite all right,” Lena ensured the woman. “My beloved and I are not here to judge.”

_Beloved. She is too adorable._

Alex shot Lena a smile and gave her hand a squeeze.

“It is my understanding you agreed to adopt both children,” the woman began, selecting pieces of paper from a large stack, “rather than just the one?”

Alex exchanged a meaningful look with Lena before directing herself to the lady of the agency. “Yes, that’s right,” Alex confirmed, feeling a swirl of butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach, but the gentle rub of Lena’s thumb across her knuckles helped Alex breathe. “We decided we can’t separate siblings.”

_My life wouldn’t be complete if someone took Kara away from me. I can’t split those children up, it’s not right._

“Hmm yes,” the woman hummed, narrowing her eyes a little. “And you’re certain you’re prepared to take on two children? I may sound skeptical, but I must think of the children, you see. It wouldn’t be the first time siblings are adopted, only for one of them to be brought back within the first month, which causes more harm to the children than a clean break.”

Alex’s stomach twisted at the thought of ever putting a child through saying goodbye to their brother or sister. They weren’t puppies, for God’s sake, or some material bought at a store with a retour ticket. In her opinion, people who did that didn’t deserve to adopt a child at all.

“I understand your concern,” Lena responded, calm and business-like, yet radiating nothing but friendliness. “We appreciate you thinking of the wellbeing of the children, and I assure you, we do the same. This is a decision we haven’t made lightly. You know who I am, so it’s no secret I have invested in hospitals. I know this adoption isn’t entirely completed yet, but I’ve already established college funds for both children.”

“She did,” Alex chimed in, eyes sparkling. “And you should see the bedrooms for the children,” she said while her confidence grew. “I have pictures if you’re curious.”

“Darling, please don’t show her those,” Lena cut in with a light chuckle. “I don’t want her to think we plan on adopting a dozen children.”

Alex chuckled along. “You did go a little overboard,” she agreed with a wink, thinking of the two truck-fulls of toys and furniture that were delivered to their house recently. “Maybe they’ll be musical.”

“This isn’t the sound of music, love.”

“Could have fooled me with your musical attempt last weekend,” Alex quipped.

“You know nobody can resist Kara’s pout,” Lena replied with a huff, which was adorable. Alex loved it when Lena got a little grumpy. “And you know karaoke night isn’t my thing. Not everyone has the vocal cords of a nightingale.”

Alex lovingly bickered back and forth with Lena, and when they came to a stop, the lady of the agency had already filled in the last bits of paperwork and was ready for them to sign so they could meet their children.

Alex’s stomach swooped and when that door to meet two children – _her_ children, _their_ children – opened, she knew all she wanted was to move into their hearts the way she had moved into Lena’s.

Lena’s grip on Alex’s hand tightened. “What if they don’t like me?” Lena whispered in Alex’s ear, eyes wide and doe-like.

Alex lifted her free hand. “They’ll love you,” she answered, caressing Lena’s cheek, “because I can’t think of a better parent for them than you.”

_Anyone would be truly lucking to have you, Lena. I know I am._

Lena’s smile was instant. “I can think of one,” she sighed softly, meeting Alex’s eyes.

“Lena,” Alex uttered, voice trembling, lip quivering while her next words waited on the tip of her tongue. “Marry me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Whew, this last chapter took me forever. I was on a break until I decided it was only right to finish this rather than leaving all of you hanging when there was only one chapter left to go. As per usual, don't post any of my works anywhere else. Just be respectful for all the time and effort I put into this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me which moment stuck to you the most and why. Have a nice weekend! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
